


¿Y cómo es él?

by tulique



Series: Típical Espanis [2]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Gen, M/M, amistad entre los niños de rakuzan y nijiaka descafeinado
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-26
Updated: 2015-10-25
Packaged: 2018-03-25 20:57:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 58,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3824836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tulique/pseuds/tulique
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Reo no puede quedarse de brazos cruzados cuando se entera de que Sei-chan, su pequeño Sei-chan, se ha echado novio. Tiene que saber quién es, cuáles son sus intenciones y por qué podría gustarle la ropa multicolor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mireyan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mireyan/gifts).



> Vi las zapatillas deportivas más feas del mundo en un centro comercial, se lo comenté a mi queridísima Mire y al poco surgió esto. ¡Así que a ti te lo dedico, guapísima!  
> El título es una canción de José Luis Perales que me gusta mucho. No me juzguéis, por favor.

Reo casi se desmayó al querer curiosear el armario de los zapatos de Sei-chan. Esta, por una vez, no era Reo sucumbiendo al placer de ser melodramático, sino que tenía motivos de peso para horrorizarse. ¡Que alguien viniese ya y le ayudase a levantarse del suelo! ¡Que alguien lo despertase de semejante pesadilla!

¿Por qué Sei-chan, precisamente, acumulaba tanta desgracia junta? Los dioses no podían conceder todos los dones a la misma persona, y a Sei-chan le negaron el del buen gusto.

—¿Qué sucede, Mibuchi? Pareces mareado —dijo Sei-chan, vestido de forma impecable (¿ _cómo_?), tras volver a su habitación con una bandeja de galletas caseras—. Puedes utilizar mi enfermería personal si lo ves necesario.

Era increíble que una persona tan amable e inteligente como Sei-chan pudiese tener aquella abominación en el armario. Eran unas zapatillas deportivas deleznables por el mero hecho de existir, que escupían y se reían en la cara de la elegancia y el saber estar.  Blancas, de diseño que despertaba en Reo los recuerdos más sórdidos de la década de los noventa y cordones arcoíris. Una creación diseñada por el mismísimo Belcebú. La mirada de Reo, traidora y masoquista, voló furtivamente hacia el armario de los zapatos, para volver de inmediato a los ojos inocentes de Sei-chan. Se le encogió el estómago.   


 ***

—Es por eso que necesitamos ir de compras con Sei-chan  _urgentemente_ —explicó Reo, atormentado y con la comida dándole vueltas en el estómago, a Kotarou y a Eikichi, que seguían comiendo como si la integridad visual de su capitán les diese lo mismo.

—Esto es lo que opino de la ropa de Akashi —Eikichi se echó un eructo.

—¡Serás marrano!

—Pues mira, Reo-nee, le doy la razón. ¿Y qué si es hortera? Lo importante es que a él le guste.

Reo no quería recurrir a medidas extremas, pero las circunstancias no le permitieron ser blando. Cogió el teléfono móvil y enseñó la fotografía.

A Kotarou se le cayeron los palillos.

Eikichi se atragantó.

—Tíos, tenemos que ir con él de compras —dijo Kotarou con una seriedad inédita—. Hay que hacerlo por Akashi.

—Por Akashi —repitió Eikichi—. No podemos permitir que nuestro colega vaya así.

Reo asintió orgulloso. Kotarou, Eikichi y él mismo podrían tener personalidades de lo más dispares —a veces se preguntaba  _por qué_  era amigo de esa gente—, pero los unía algo más importante que el baloncesto: la vergüenza ajena hacia Sei-chan.

 ***

A Reo le entró una venada de Buenos Sentimientos irrefrenables al pensar en lo acorralado que se podría sentir Sei-chan al ver que sus amigos lo querían convertir en alguien de bien, al menos estilísticamente hablando. Tendría que escoger a alguien a quien le diesen  _exactamente_  igual los desaguisados visuales de Sei-chan y que fuera un desastre con patas en sí mismo. Así no sospecharía nada.

La opción más obvia, y también más desagradable, no tardó en aparecer: Mayuzumi Chihiro. ¿Seguía vivo?

***  
  
Al tercer día Mayuzumi resucitó y contestó el mensaje de Reo.

“no me molestes. no quiero saber nada de los regalos raros de akashi a su novio”

Reo ya estaba acostumbrado a la indiferencia sin límites de Mayuzumi, pero no se habría imaginado que fuese un mentiroso compulsivo con sed de inventarse excusas absurdas. Si Sei-chan tuviese  _novio_  —cosa que Reo dudaba— no le regalaría algo tan espantoso. Además, Reo habría sido el primero en enterarse de la vida sentimental de su pequeño Sei-chan, ¿no?

¿No?

***  
  
Había tres misterios sin resolver: el triángulo de las Bermudas, los restos de Jesucristo y por qué Mayuzumi estaba ahí pese a todo. Reo lo miró de arriba abajo y se saludaron con frialdad.

—Pensé que te daba igual —comentó Reo con desdén.

Antes de que Mayuzumi pudiese contestar con un ladrido, Kotarou se apresuró en pasar un brazo por su hombro (brazo que luego, con toda certeza, se limpiaría en el cuarto de baño).

—¡Lo he invitado yo! Costó, sí, ¡pero lo he traído! ¿A que sí, Mayuzumi-san? ¿A que vienes con gusto?

—Sí… —dijo Mayuzumi, con la palabra “chantaje” clavada en sus ojos. Hasta a Reo le dio un poco de lástima.

—Me alegra que volvamos a estar todos de nuevo —Sei-chan parecía tan contento que Reo quiso tener un abrazo de grupo (incluyendo a Mayuzumi, sí…) para que su capitán estuviese feliz de por vida—. Espero pasar una buena tarde a vuestro lado.

—Akashi… Tío… —Eikichi, por primera vez en vida, quería comerse algo que no fuese una chuleta.

***  
  
—Akashi comprando en un centro comercial para la clase media… —se escuchó la voz de Mayuzumi surgida de la nada. ¿Sabía hablar?

Razón no le faltaba, que conste. Reo se dio cuenta rápidamente de su error y ya era demasiado tarde para remediarlo: su pequeño Sei-chan iba a vestir como la gente de a pie. Como un chico pobre. Como Mayuzumi, o peor aún… ¡como los chiquillos de la Generación de los Milagros!

—No… —susurró Reo horrorizado.

Hablando de Los Milagros, Sei-chan se detuvo ante un cartel donde aparecía Kise-chan, el más guapo y simpático de los nenes, y le pidió a Eikichi que le sacase una foto. Sei-chan sonrió y se colocó delante del cartel. ¿Se la iba a mandar a su amigo? ¿Iba a hacerlo?

—Mi hijo…

—¡Nuestro hijo! —corrigió Kotarou lanzándose a los brazos de Sei-chan y pidiendo que Eikichi les sacase otra foto.

Sei-chan parecía tan feliz que ya daba igual que fuese a comprar ropa de pobre o que en su armario ocultase las zapatillas deportivas más feas habidas y por haber.                                                                      

 ***

La alegría implosiva de Reo se disipó por arte de magia al ver a Sei-chan,  _su pequeño Sei-chan_ , mirando fijamente un pijama asqueroso con un pato ridículo en el centro. ¡No!

—¡Sei-chan, caca! ¡No mires eso! ¡NO LO TOQUES!—exclamó Reo como una madre que acababa de pillar a su hijo metiendo la mano en el fango. Que era lo que acababa de suceder, básicamente.

—Agradecería que bajases el volumen, Mibuchi. No querría atraer más miradas de las necesarias.

—En algo estamos de acuerdo —secundó Mayuzumi, que estaba al lado de Sei-chan. ¿De dónde había salido? ¿Estaba hablando con él del pijama de la desgracia o simplemente estaba  _ahí_ , sin sentir ni padecer?

—Dudo que alguien pudiese prestarte atención —dijo Reo, más cruel de lo necesario, a Mayuzumi. Sei-chan lo miró un poco mal—. Lo siento. Sei-chan, sé que para ti es emocionante ver ropa tan distinta a la que estás acostumbrado, ¡pero actúa con lógica, solo eso te pido!

Reo estaba sudando y no era por el calor del centro comercial.

—Agradezco tu preocupación de todo corazón —Sei-chan sonrió—, pero confío en mi criterio.

—No hables con tanta autosuficiencia mientras tocas ese pijama —le dijo Mayuzumi.

—No pensé que llegaría a decir esto —Reo cogió aire—, pero Mayuzumi tiene razón.

—Voy a llevármelo —proclamó Sei-chan y Reo le perdió todo el respeto.

***  


—¡SON MÁS FEAS EN DIRECTO! —gritó Kotarou con tanta fuerza como pudo.

Eikichi, a su lado, cogió las zapatillas espantosas que había encontrado Reo en la habitación de Sei-chan. Las observó asqueado.

Era imposible no hacerlo.

Ahí estaban las muy infames, compartiendo estante con zapatillas decentes como las Naik o las Adodas. ¿Qué se creían? Reo las perforó con la mirada una y otra vez, con la esperanza de que le saliese ácido sulfúrico de los ojos y acabase con ellas de una vez por todas. Podría perder la vida en el proceso, de eso era consciente, pero moriría como un héroe.

—Os lo dije.  _Os las enseñé_.

—Esto supera mis expectativas —dijo Kotarou imitando la voz de Sei-chan, y fallando estrepitosamente.

—¿Cómo puede ser algo tan feo, joder?

Sei-chan apareció de la nada con su amigo el invisible y sonrió satisfecho, con una bolsita con el pijama del pato en la mano.

—No es por ofender, Akashi —Kotarou lo miró preocupado—, pero esto es… feo. Muy feo.

—Más feo que pegarle a un padre —añadió a mayores Eikichi. Ni Reo, elocuente como el que más, podría haberse expresado mejor.

Fue Mayuzumi el que aportó una pizca de cordura y suspiró desganado.

***  


Reo vio cómo Mayuzumi, que contaba sus palabras con cuentagotas para no agotarse antes de tiempo, hablaba con Sei-chan. No parecía estárselo pasando bien, pero eso debía de ser porque no conocía la felicidad.

—Considero que decírselo ahora sería un tanto apresurado —oyó a duras penas la voz sosegada de Sei-chan—. Además, sus reacciones son hilarantes.

No llegó a escuchar la respuesta de Mayuzumi —ni falta que hacía, la verdad—, pero puso una sonrisa espléndida en los labios de Sei-chan.

***  
  
—Sabes algo que yo no sé —Reo puso la mano en el hombro de Mayuzumi, que se volvió con cara de tener chicle en el pelo—. Espero que tengas la amabilidad de decírmelo.

—Ya te lo he dicho.

—Mayuzumi,  _vamos_. Me ofende que me veas como alguien tan crédulo.

—Mira, no gano nada mintiéndote. Ni siquiera me divierto. Si no te lo crees, es tu problema.

Mayuzumi se fue todo digno a la sección de doujinshi.

 ***

Sei-chan, siguiendo los consejos de su Mejor Amigo Reo, acabó comprando unos pantalones magenta, una americana de lo más refinada, un perfume francés y el puñetero pijama del pato.

¿Qué había hecho mal Reo? ¿En qué falló?

—No te atormentes, Reo-nee —dijo Kotarou tomándose un helado de tres bolas.

Eikichi habría dicho algo parecido de no ser porque se estaba engullendo una ración gigantesca de udon él solito.

Sei-chan se contentó con un té verde  _gratis_. Lo habían convertido en alguien pobre.

—A decir verdad, estoy muy satisfecho con mi compra.

—No me hables, Sei-chan… estoy demasiado dolido…

—Sé que el pijama no acaba de ser de tu agrado, pero si te sirve de consuelo, no seré yo el que lo use.

—O sí —susurró Mayuzumi con maldad.

—Como ya he dicho, deberías confiar en mi criterio. Puedo admitir que el pato es, en cierta medida, adorable —a Sei-chan le costó pronunciar aquella última palabra—, pero no se amolda a mis gustos.

Eikichi terminó de sorber una serie infinita de fideos y se limpió la boca con la manga de la chaqueta. Kotarou le rió la gracia en vez de regañarle por ser un cochino  _en público_.

—¿Entonces al final es un regalo o qué? —preguntó Eikichi.

—¿A quién? ¿A quién? ¿A tu padre?

Imaginarse al señor Akashi, hombre respetable e imponente donde los hubiese, vestido con aquel horror era motivo de risa y espanto al mismo tiempo. Reo quiso deshacerse de aquella imagen mental poco deseada.

A Sei-chan, a juzgar por su sonrisilla, también debió de resultarle graciosa esa idea. Tampoco tenía aspecto de inundar a su padre con regalos.

—No, Hayama, no. Creo que me desheredaría de inmediato, y con razón.

—No será para uno de nosotros, ¿no? —Kotarou palideció.

Mayuzumi le lanzó una mirada cargada de veneno y malas vibras al pobre de Sei-chan, que no tuvo más remedio que deshacerse de su gran secreto.

—Es para mi compañero sentimental —acabó admitiendo muy a su pesar, pero con un poco de alivio en su voz. Oh, el pequeño Sei-chan no había caído víctima de la vulgaridad, sino del amor.

Ahora bien, ¿quién había sido el galán que había conquistado el corazón de Sei-chan? Debía de ser un hombre con presencia, culto y de modales exquisitos. Alguien con el ingenio de Kuroko, la elegancia de Midorima y la belleza incomparable de Kise-chan.

—¿Tu  _qué_? —preguntaron Eikichi y Kotarou al unísono. No era que no se creyesen que alguien como Sei-chan pudiese tener pareja, sino que el término era demasiado complejo para dos cabezas de chorlito como ellos.

—Mi compañero sentimental.

—¿Qué es eso? ¿Alguien con quien ves películas tristes y lloras…? No entiendo…

—Su novio —explicó Mayuzumi, que debía de haber vuelto del servicio (¿cuándo se había marchado?), con poca paciencia y mucha sarna.

Lo peor de todo esto no era que Sei-chan fuese regalándole semejantes atentados visuales a su pareja, sino que Mayuzumi — _Mayuzumi_ — supiese de su existencia antes que Reo.

—¿Y cómo es él? —Reo preguntó casi eufórico— ¿En qué lugar se enamoró de ti?

—¿De dónde es? —Eikichi entrecerró los ojos, manteniéndose receloso ante la nueva información. Se debía de seguir imaginando que lo de “compañero sentimental” era un novio cursi.

—¿A qué dedica el tiempo libre?

Los hijos crecían muy rápido, pensó Reo con una sonrisa tierna. Siguieron arrollando al pobre de Sei-chan con millones de preguntas absurdas sobre su novio, pero Reo solo podía pensar en el tipo de persona que acababa de pintar aquella sonrisa tímida en los labios de su pequeño, pequeñísimo Sei-chan. Aunque ya no era tan pequeño, no.

Se estaba haciendo todo un hombrecito.


	2. Chapter 2

Sei-chan estaba enamorado y eso era todo lo que Reo necesitaba para buscar las huellas del amor hasta en el detalle más nimio. ¿Que Sei-chan sonreía con una tontería de Kotarou? Ah, debía de estar recordando a su novio (“compañero sentimental”, le corregiría Sei-chan). ¿Acaso era eso un suspiro tras un entrenamiento agotador? Oh, qué bonito, ¡era porque echaba de menos a su novio!

Reo estaba perdidamente enamorado del amor que unía a Sei-chan con el chico ese.

—Yo creo que suspira porque está cansado.

—Silencio, Kotarou —Reo estiró la mano de forma dramática—, no sabes nada del amor.

***  
  
Seguramente la felicidad de Reo aumentaría exponencialmente si pudiera ponerle cara al chico que volvía loquito a Sei-chan. Se lo imaginaba exuberante como Kise-chan, pero con el toque de misterio y lujuria que rodeaba a Himuro Tatsuya. ¡Uy, qué calores!

Ya no solo quería saber más de su físico escultural, sino conocerlo como persona. Saber sus gustos, su personalidad, el grado de amor verdadero que sentía hacia Sei-chan.

Sei-chan no se iría por ahí con uno cualquiera, sino con alguien especial y único. Reo le pidió más de una vez que le hablase de él, aunque fuese _un poquito_ , pero Sei-chan era mucho de soltar información con cuentagotas y callarse lo más jugoso.

—¡Al menos dime si es guapo! Me tienes en vilo, Sei-chan, y esto no es justo.

—Él parece satisfecho con su aspecto físico, y eso es lo importante.

—Está bien que tenga confianza —Reo sonrió—, ¿pero qué opinas tú?

Sei-chan dio la vuelta a una de las fichas del tablero sin pensárselo dos veces. Solía hacer eso cuando veía que la partida resultaba particularmente fácil. Reo quiso achacar tanto despiste de su parte a los nervios por querer saber algo más sobre _él_.

—Ha superado mis expectativas en más de un sentido.

—¡Oooooh!  Dime, Sei-chan, ¿y te trata bien? —Reo movió una ficha al azar, más preocupado por la vida privada de su amigo-hijo que de ganar una partida que ya había perdido antes de que hubiese siquiera dado comienzo.

Sei-chan levantó la vista del tablero, clavando su mirada intensa y cálida en Reo, y sonrió. Con eso ya lo entendió todo.

***  
  
—Sigo sin tener bien claro eso de “amigo emocional” de Akashi —comentó Kotarou zampándose un bol de arroz blanco—. Es como un novio, ¿pero, en plan, sin sexo?

—¡Tío, que estoy comiendo! —protestó Eikichi. Menudo par de críos.

—Se dice “compañero sentimental” y no tiene nada que ver con lo que sugieres —Reo entrecerró los ojos—. En serio, siempre piensas en lo mismo.

—El caso —Kotarou se quitó un grano de arroz de la barbilla y se lo comió. Qué asco— es que el chaval este y Akashi están saliendo, ¿no? Que nos lo presente, ¿no? ¿Le gustará el basket?

—¿Tendrá músculos?

—Lo importante es que quiere a Sei-chan y Sei-chan lo quiere a él —contestó Reo fingiendo que no sentía más curiosidad por verle, como mínimo, _la cara_. ¿Cuál era la sonrisa que había cautivado a Sei-chan? ¿Cómo era la mirada que derretía a Sei-chan y lo volvía loquito?

Necesitaba saberlo.

***  
  
Sei-chan podría ser tan celoso de su intimidad como quisiese, y estaba en todo su derecho a hacerlo —una parte de Reo lo comprendía—; ahora bien, no podía esperarse que sus amigos, sus _mejores amigos_ , no quisiesen meter las narices al menos un poquito. Así que Reo no sintió ni un gramo de culpabilidad al soltar al pesado más pesado —Hayama Kotarou— para acabar con la paciencia de Sei-chan.

—¡Una foto, anda! ¡Que no te pedimos tanto!

Kotarou le quitó el teléfono móvil de la mano, ganándose una mirada reprobadora de Sei-can, y miró el fondo de pantalla. Reo sabía que si quedaba algo de romance en Sei-chan, habría puesto la cara de su churri como fondo de pantalla. Se lo imaginaba encendiendo el móvil solo para ver su sonrisa y darle un beso. ¡Qué mono!

Lo que tenía, sin embargo, era la imagen de una sopa de tofu.

Sei-chan era una persona increíble, y no siempre en el mejor de los sentidos.

—Si os sirve de consuelo —dijo Sei-chan sacando a relucir la vis cómica que llevaba dentro—, la sopa la ha preparado él.

—Sei-chan, eres un triste… ¿Por qué no disfrutas del amor como los demás chicos de tu edad?

—Dime al menos que la sopa estaba rica. Oh, espera, ¿sabe cocinar? ¿Es un cocinitas?  ¿Podría prepararme algo a mí?  ¡Va, no te hagas de rogar y enséñanos una foto!

—Enséñales ya la puñetera foto, que están que no cagan —eructó Eikichi desde los confines del vestuario.

Haciendo de tripas corazón, Sei-chan cedió (¡viva!) y buscó una imagen de su novio en el teléfono móvil.

Reo, inocente y dulce como era, no sospechó en ningún momento que si Sei-chan tenía reparo en enseñarle una foto de su novio, era porque se avergonzaba de él. Ahora, que lo veía con el gesto ligeramente preocupado y pasando millones de fotos en el móvil, empezó a hacerlo. No pasaba nada. Si Sei-chan quería a ese chico, por muy feo que fuera, Reo lo aceptaría con los brazos abiertos. La belleza no era sino uno de los parámetros más prescindibles a la hora de amar.

—Este es —Sei-chan, casi de mala gana, le entregó el móvil a Reo. Kotarou prácticamente se le subió a la chepa para observar con todo lujo de detalles la cara del hombre más buscado del mundo.

Cabello negro, flequillo largo, nariz prominente…

Era…

Era…

Era muy feo. Demasiado feo. ¡Y un jamón iba a permitir Reo que su pequeño Sei-chan saliese con alguien así! ¿Dónde estaban los cirujanos plásticos cuando se les necesitaba? Aquella era una emergencia en toda regla.

—¡Pero si es un orco! —gritó Kotarou _ultrajado_ , como para no. Le quitó el móvil a Reo y corrió a enseñarle la tragedia pictórica a Eikichi, que se sobresaltó y por poco cayó del banquillo.

—Sei-chan… Oh, Sei-chan… Tú podrías aspirar a más…

—Ese es Kubota-san, su mejor amigo —Sei-chan suspiró desganado—. Mi compañero sentimental es, en realidad, el que está al fondo.

Reo, Kotarou y Eikichi se reunieron para contemplar fijamente al chico que se veía medio borroso de fondo. Era preocupante que Sei-chan fuese a escoger, precisamente, una foto en la que apenas se le podía ver con claridad. ¿Qué estaba ocultando?

Se notaba que el pobre no estaba posando para la fotografía —al contrario que su amigo Kubota—, sino que salió ahí por mera casualidad. No tenía nada de destacable, o eso parecía a simple vista. Si uno se fijaba mucho (y era evidente que Reo y Kotarou estaban exprimiéndose los ojos con cada unos de los píxeles de la fotografía), acabaría percibiendo sin duda alguna... _aquello_.

—¿Qué le pasa en la cara? —preguntó Kotarou— ¡Akashi, le pasa algo!

—A ver —dijo Reo—, no es feo, pero…

—Pero le pasa algo en la cara —continuó Eikichi preocupado.

Sei-chan les miró con odio. No era plan de ofender al pobre de Sei-chan, que había sido la peor de las víctimas de la ceguera del amor, pero…. Pero… Aquello era intolerable.

—Y no parece muy inteligente. Oye, Akashi, ¿fijo que es este y no nos la estás intentando colar?

—¡Y es un enclenque! Tiene menos músculos que mi abuela.

Sei-chan recuperó su móvil por la fuerza, disfrazando su ira de indiferencia, y buscó otra fotografía de su pareja. Parecía estar sufriendo para encontrar algo moderadamente decente.

—Creo que aquí sale más favorecido.

Kotarou fue el primero en ver la foto.

—Si tú lo dices… —Kotarou perdió las fuerzas que le impulsaban a seguir con vida— ¿Lo de los labios es así de nacimiento o…?

Reo echó un vistazo rápido. Aunque se notaba que el chiquillo tenía potencial —sus rasgos no eran hermosos, como los de Kise-chan o Himuro Tatsuya, pero tenía un no sé qué de lo más atractivo—,su cara de mandril era su perdición. Los ojos abiertos de par en par, como si lo acabasen de deslumbrar, y los labios curvándose de forma patética. Eso de por sí solo ya le restaba unos mil puntos.

***  
  
Reo no quería herir los sentimientos del pobre Sei-chan, pero lo de su novio tenía delito. Alguien con esa cara de mamarracho no podía corresponder a las descripciones tímidas y dulces de Sei-chan, llenas de halagos y sonrojos involuntarios.

Alguien con cara de pato no podía despertar ese tipo de sentimientos.

Esperaba que al menos no hubiese sido amor a primera vista.

—No me gusta este chico para Sei-chan —proclamó Reo cuando Sei-chan fue a hablar con el entrenador.

—¿Qué vas a hacer, que rompan? —Eikichi alzó una ceja.

—¿Estás tonto? ¡No me voy a meter en la vida de Sei-chan! Es mayorcito, aunque sus gustos sean más que cuestionables.

Kotarou, aún a medio vestir, se plantó en medio del vestuario poniendo poses raras y una mueca inconfundible.

—¡Miradme, soy el amigo emocional de Akashi! ¡Acabo de escapar de la granja!

Era bastante penoso que la imitación de Kotarou fuese acertada.

***  
  
Situaciones extremas requerían de medidas extremas, tanto como — _por ejemplo_ — acudir a Mayuzumi para saber algo más del novio de Sei-chan. Seguía sin querer pensar que aquel sujeto, que de tan triste que era no llegaba ni a predicado, podía ser tan mediocre como aparentaba a primera vista. Así que tendría que preguntarle a Mayuzumi, que por algún motivo sabía más de la cuenta, y asegurarse de que Sei-chan no había cometido la mayor equivocación de su vida.

El gusto pésimo de Sei-chan se manifestaba hasta en la hora de escoger a un confidente leal. ¿Por qué Mayuzumi? Reo le habría dado mejores consejos y encima de mil amores, no como ese amargado que solo sabía protestar y leer literatura friki.

—Buenos días, Mayuzumi. ¿Cómo te trata la vida?

Se escuchó un sonido gutural al otro lado de la línea. Ya era de por sí todo un logro que Mayuzumi hubiese contestado la llamada.

—Ve al grano.

—Ya veo que sigues tan simpático como siempre —Mibuchi esperaba que su voz delatase el grado _altísimo_ de asco que sentía en esos momentos. Ya no era el desprecio que sentía por Mayuzumi, _que también_ , sino envidia. Envidia cochina, pútrida y lamentable—. Y yo que quería charlar contigo, senpai, y saber qué es de ti…

—Déjate de cuentos y dime para qué has llamado.

—Al menos eres perspicaz —Reo rió—.  Verás, algo me dices que tienes información jugosa sobre el novio de Sei-chan, ¿estoy en lo cierto?

—Sí.

La curiosidad mató al gato, y Reo sería su próxima víctima.

Al menos arrastraría consigo a Mayuzumi hacia los abismos del infierno.

—¿Y cómo es él?

Mayuzumi hizo una pausa, como si estuviese calculando cada una de las sílabas que iba a pronunciar, y soltó un suspiro.

—¿Cómo se supone que tengo que interpretar eso? —preguntó Reo.

Mayuzumi volvió a suspirar. Con ese aborto de respuesta, Reo se hizo una idea global de la desgracia que asolaba el futuro más inmediato del pobre Sei-chan.

 

***  
  
Fue a las dos de la madrugada cuando Reo recibió un mensaje de Sei-chan.

Eso de por sí era extraño, y que escogiese semejantes horas ya rozaba lo impensable.

Cuando vio el contenido del mensaje, Reo ya directamente se planteó si aquello era un sueño, una alucinación causada por algún tipo de droga misteriosa o una fantasía hecha realidad. ¿Qué podía haber mejor que una fotografía donde salía Himuro Tatsuya?

“Es él”, decía el comentario de Sei-chan.

Tras unos diez segundos contemplando descaradamente a Himuro Tatsuya —¡que alguien le presentase a ese chico _ya_!—, se dio cuenta de que a su lado no estaba otro sino El Novio.

—¿Novio de Sei-chan y amigo de Himuro Tatsuya? ¿¿De qué vas?? —dijo ultrajado Reo en medio de la noche.

Que en aquella fotografía saliese moderadamente decente decía mucho del chiquillo (cualquiera quedaría fácilmente eclipsado al lado de Himuro Tatsuya, pero El Novio aún tenía un mínimo de presencia). Lástima que su mueca estúpida lo arruinara todo _de nuevo_. Como consuelo, si se le podía llamar así, Reo pensó en que esta vez no era del todo _horrible_. Hasta en esa mirada esquiva y esos labios torcidos había restos sin excavar de belleza poco explotada.

“Es mono”, respondió Reo con una sonrisa satisfecha.

Veinte segundos tardó Sei-chan en contestar con un escueto, pero muy adorable, “Lo es”.

***  
Al día siguiente, con los Buenos Sentimientos a flor de piel, Reo volvió a mirar la foto donde salían el novio de Sei-chan y Himuro Tatsuya.

Casi se le cayó el móvil de la mano.

Su juicio anoche estaba borroso, de eso no había ninguna duda. De lo contrario, no podría haber dormido feliz sabiendo que el novio de Sei-chan llevaba puesto un chaleco _tan_ hortera. Esa abominación ya le restaba ocho mil puntos, ¡fin de la discusión!

Eso explicaría por qué Sei-chan, en un arrebato de amor sin frenos, le regalaba chillidos textiles como las zapatillas arcoíris o el pijama de pato. ¡Qué atento y dedicado, este Sei-chan! Y qué novio tan infame.

Reo debería escribir una guía sobre cómo comportarse —¡y vestir!— para poder ser digno de Sei-chan, sí. Se la lanzaría a la crisma a don Compañero Sentimental.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lo de las fotos surgió, como no podía ser de otra manera, gracias a una conversación que tuvimos hace un tiempo Mireyan y yo.


	3. Chapter 3

Algunos comparaban la muerte con un túnel de final tan brillante como incierto, donde uno rememoraba los puntos más esenciales de su vida. En fin, Mayuzumi iba a dejarse de floripondios verbales —él, gracias a los cielos, no era Mibuchi Reo— e iría directamente al grano: pensó que la muerte le acechaba al ver a Akashi en su barrio.

Lo vio de lejos. Iba con una bolsa de —Mayuzumi agudizó la mirada—  _la pastelería_. Al principio pensó que el muy maldito iba a hacerle una visita sorpresa (no sería la primera vez), pero quería pensar que había pillado la indirecta de que Mayuzumi, pese a ser todo sonrisas y buenas maneras (no), agradecía que Akashi le avisase antes de llegar. O que no llegase, directamente.

***  
  
A las dos semanas algún desalmado invocó a Akashi y volvió a aparecer por el barrio de Mayuzumi. Era tan cantoso, con su ropa de niño bien y su pelo color batido de fresa insípido, que lejos de sentir piedad por él, Mayuzumi se apartó aún más para que nadie se pensase que era amigo suyo.

Que no lo era, por otra parte.

—Oh, Mayuzumi-san —saludó Akashi con una sonrisa impecable— Buenas tardes.

La cuestión no era que Akashi siguiese tratándole con un respeto sacado de las profundidades de su ano, sino  _por qué_  había  _visto_  a Mayuzumi “buuuu, soy un fantasma” Chihiro.

—Akashi —dijo Mayuzumi a modo de saludo.

Mayuzumi se planteó seriamente por qué cada palabra que salía de su boca sonaba a acusación y resentimiento, si el pobre Akashi  _esta vez_  solamente estaba caminando por la calle sin malas intenciones de por medio.

—Te preguntarás con qué objeto estoy en tus tierras.

—Me estoy preguntando por qué hablas así.

—Es un chiste —explicó Akashi Seijuurou, heredero de media fortuna de Japón y capitán del equipo de baloncesto de Rakuzan, con orgullo. Este chico era una farsa.

—Qué.

Últimamente Akashi estaba desarrollando un sentido del humor  _raro_  que no cesaba de dejar la barbilla de Mayuzumi por los suelos. Y eso no era algo bueno. Nada venido de Akashi podía serlo.

—Respondiendo a tu pregunta —continuó Akashi sin importarle que nadie, y menos Mayuzumi, le hubiese preguntado nada—, he venido de visita.

—Ya veo.

 —Ahora bien, espero regresar pronto y quedar como es debido contigo, Mayuzumi-san. Hay varios asuntos que querría discutir contigo, como la OVA de Kiss Love Sisters.

Mayuzumi arqueó una ceja.

—Tu sentido del humor me abruma, Akashi.

Akashi sonrió lleno de razón, como si hubiese dicho algo moderadamente coherente, y miró al cielo con esperanza. Mayuzumi, que se creía más inteligente que todo eso, lo imitó en busca de  _algo en concreto_ , pero nada. Solo había un par de nubes.

—En realidad —Akashi siguió sonriendo—, no estaba bromeando en absoluto.

Mayuzumi estaba empezando a temer que el fin del mundo fuese a llegar y que Akashi y él estuviesen a la cola del juicio final.

***  
  
Lo más curioso de aquel día fue que la tortilla metafórica había dado una vuelta de 180º perfectos: quien tenía la cara masacrada por las ojeras no era Mayuzumi, sino —¡sorpresa, sorpresa!— Akashi.

Menos mal que Mibuchi no estaba ahí, de lo contrario se habría desmayado en el acto.

—Akashi, ¿con quién te has pegado?

—Con un desvelo. No te preocupes —Akashi se sentó en el sofá y sonrió de forma interesante. Con esas ojeras parecía un zombi o un perro desnutrido—. He venido para solicitar tu ayuda.

Lo único en lo que Mayuzumi tenía una ventaja aplastante con respecto a Akashi era la esencia verdadera de Lo Guay, y enseñarle algo así a alguien como Akashi era un intento lamentable de jugar a ser Dios. Akashi era un caso perdido.

—Si me dices  _para qué_ , a lo mejor te ayudo y todo.

—Mayuzumi-san —Akashi volvió a mirar al techo y Mayuzumi se preguntó si aquel chiquillo tenía problemas en el cuello—, enséñame a jugar al Cinabrio Kart.

—Qué.

***  
  
A Akashi le costó reconocer algo tan simple —y humillante, para qué mentir—como que era un negado para los juegos  _fáciles_  que requerían más fuerza bruta y mera suerte que estrategia o habilidad. También fue difícil sonsacarle que no quería jugar al Cinabrio Kart solo, sino con  _alguien_.

—¿Alguien? —repitió Mayuzumi.

—En efecto, alguien a quien conozco.

—No te cohíbas, Akashi, puedes decirlo: tienes amigos. El primer sorprendido soy yo.

Akashi sonrió ante el insulto —debía de ser esa gente que veía cariño en las agresiones verbales— y cogió con mimo el mando de la consola. Mayuzumi temió que le fuese a pegar con él, pero afortunadamente para la humanidad entera, Akashi no era una persona violenta el 99’9% de las veces. De hecho, le daba la impresión de que el chaval se estaba esforzando de forma consciente por controlarse a sí mismo y ser mejor persona.

Decidido: Mayuzumi convertiría a Akashi en un maestro indiscutible del Cinabrio Cart costase lo que costase.

***  
  
No costó nada. La pregunta era para qué había acudido a casa de Mayuzumi si con un tutorial de dos minutos de Youtube le habría bastado para convertirse en un figura.

—Tal y como dije el otro día, me apetecía quedar un rato contigo, Mayuzumi-san —los Buenos Sentimientos de Akashi salpicaron a Mayuzumi y lo dejaron hecho una sopa—. Confío en que algún día podamos volver a jugar al baloncesto.

Mayuzumi no se vio capaz de contestar. Simplemente se levantó, se limpió la cara con agua y fue a llevarle un zumo y las últimas dos galletas que quedaban a Akashi. Se las había ganado, al igual que la amistad sin límites de Mayuzumi.

Apagaron la consola y se quedaron en el sofá engordando. De vez en cuando venía la madre de Mayuzumi a preguntar si necesitaban algo más, pero ni siquiera ella sería capaz de traerle una buena dosis de dignidad a su hijo.

—Además de tus clases de Cinabrio Kart, me gustaría comentar un asunto que lleva un tiempo inquietándome.

Mayuzumi sospechaba que el terapeuta de Akashi le había animado a abrir más su corazón con aquellos con los que tuviese algo de confianza, y él se había sentido un poco feliz de formar parte de esa élite. No iba a negar que le perturbaba que Akashi se estuviese portando tan bien y que hablase abiertamente de cosas que, hasta no hacía tanto tiempo, habrían sido cuando menos impensables.

Cosas como sentimientos, amor, amistad y esas cosas que sienten los seres humanos de a pie.

Con Mayuzumi, en concreto, parecía estarse esmerando especialmente. ¿Seguía sintiéndose culpable por algo o qué?

—Siento algo, románticamente hablando, por alguien.

—¿Por alguien de verdad o…?

—Sí, es una persona real. Puede que sea impactante para ti, Mayuzumi-san —en vista de que Mayuzumi se quedó con cara de circunstancias con la pulla que le acababa de escupir, Akashi continuó—. Perdón si me he excedido con mi chiste.

Mayuzumi entrecerró los ojos. No sabía si había sido el terapeuta, las amistades más que cuestionables de Akashi  o el amor, pero Akashi estaba dando pasos de gigante hacia convertirse en un cretino.

—Esta te la guardo.

—Sé que lo harás —admitió Akashi—. Como iba diciendo, esta sensación es nueva para mí y estoy planteándome cómo afrontarla.

—Por eso has acudido a mí.

—No exactamente —Akashi frunció los labios—. Es más que nada para desahogarme. No es por ofender, ni mucho menos, pero creo que tienes incluso menos experiencia a nivel romántico que yo.

—Te voy a echar de mi casa.

Akashi se tomó las últimas gotas de su zumo y Mayuzumi deseó que se atragantase o que al menos se manchase la ropa.

—Se llama Nijimura Shuuzou.

Lo dijo como si Mayuzumi debiese sorprenderse, pero no le sonaba de nada.

—Ni idea de quién es.

—Fue capitán de Teikou.

—Igual que tú.

—En efecto. Y vive en el mismo barrio que tú.

No le sonaba nadie con ese nombre, y de haber visto a un chico capaz de enamorar a Akashi Seijuurou, se habría dado cuenta al instante. Debía de ser una persona espectacular, sacada más de una novela de fantasía que de la realidad. Eso o un pardillo de primera. No podía haber término medio.

—¿Y cómo es él?

—Es buena persona.

—Algo más específico, a ser posible.

Lo que Mayuzumi vio a continuación cambió el rumbo de su vida  _a peor_. Se lavaría los ojos con lejía y huiría a los parajes más lejanos en busca de sosiego espiritual. No iba a olvidar con facilidad a Akashi — _Akashi Seijuurou_ — describiendo pormenorizadamente el físico de su “interés amoroso”, como lo había llamado él. Lo más triste era que no lo decía con la vocecilla de un chicuelo enamorado, sino de un señor contratando al detective más afamado de la ciudad.

Que era, por otra parte, lo que estaba haciendo Akashi en aquellos momentos.                            

—No voy a espiar a tu interés amoroso. No voy a hacerme amigo de él.

—Lo sé.

—¿Entonces…?

—Solamente te pido que, a ser posible, juegues con él al baloncesto. Puedes encontrarlo por las tardes en la cancha que está detrás de la verdulería —Akashi se armó de valor para soltar más estupideces—. No solo le estarías haciendo un gran favor, sino que te serviría a ti personalmente como entrenamiento para tu gran reto.

—¿Mi reto?

Akashi se dibujó una sonrisa donde no había cabida para nada que no fuera optimismo.

—Aún me debes un uno contra uno, Mayuzumi-san. No creas que lo he olvidado.

***  
Mayuzumi supo que había perdido el norte cuando, tras hacer los recados y comprar lechuga para un mes, se dirigió a la cancha de baloncesto. Tragó saliva. Había alguien ahí.

La descripción que le había dado Akashi sobre el chico aquel había sido exhaustiva a nivel físico, pero Mayuzumi seguía sin tener ni repajolera idea de qué tipo de persona era el tal Interés Amoroso. Podría esperarse cualquier cosa, y eso le daba un poco de miedo.

Lo observó un poco antes de acercarse a él. Parecía que quería filmar un documental sobre alguna criatura peligrosa y salvaje cuando, en realidad, quería hacerle un favor a Akashi.

El amor había corrompido a Akashi, pero la amistad también estaba haciendo estragos en el juicio de Mayuzumi. Por cosas así pensaba que los sentimientos eran igual que el shogi: aburridos, complicados y solo Akashi salía ganando.

Al menos contemplar a Interés Amoroso era entretenido. Tenía talento para el baloncesto, pudiendo incluso eclipsar a los imbéciles de Rakuzan si se lo propusiera. Sin embargo, había algún detalle de vez en cuando que delataba falta de práctica. Se preguntó si Akashi le había pedido que jugase contra él para que no se oxidase aún más, o si le daba pena que el objeto de su lujuria no tuviese con quién jugar. A fin de cuentas, Akashi no tenía todo el tiempo del mundo para ir a aquel pueblo asqueroso y Mayuzumi, por mal que le pesase, sí que vivía ahí.

—Eres bueno —acabó diciéndole Mayuzumi.

Interés Amoroso miró hacia los lados, demostrando que tenía un oído pésimo, y se asustó al ver a Mayuzumi analizándole detenidamente. Como para no hacerlo. Interés Amoroso había puesto unas ocho mil caras en menos de diez segundos y eso, para alguien que había tenido como obligación observar a los demás, era fascinante.

—¡Hostia! —se llevó una mano al pecho—¿De dónde has salido?

—Llevo aquí como cinco minutos.

Diez, en realidad. Pero confesar eso lo iba a situar automáticamente en la lista negra de Interés Amoroso y no era plan.

—Me recuerdas a alguien que conocí hace tiempo… —Interés Amoroso se acercó a Mayuzumi, botando el balón y con sed de baloncesto. Eso o se estaba aproximando a las lechugas para robárselas, porque cara de delincuente no le faltaba— ¿Vas a quedarte ahí parado o qué?

Mayuzumi no había hecho nada moralmente inadecuado —salvo, quizás, quedarse mirando durante varios minutos a un desconocido— para merecerse que el interés amoroso de Akashi estuviese a punto de darle una paliza.

De hecho, estaba empezando a considerar la idea de que a Akashi no le gustaba ese tipo, sino que todo había sido una jugarreta para que Mayuzumi conociese al chungo del barrio y le dejase con los huesos rotos.

Afortunadamente, lo que Mayuzumi recibió no fue un puñetazo, sino el balón.

—“El mejor de 21”, ¿sabes las reglas? A todo esto, me llamo Nijimura.

Lástima que para Mayuzumi ya se hubiese convertido en Interés Amoroso. Tendría que suceder algo grande, ya de dimensiones titánicas, para que Mayuzumi se refiriese a él mentalmente con otro nombre.

***  
Fue ver a Interés Amoroso cagándose en los muertos de media humanidad (la cancha tenía bollos en el suelo) y poniendo muecas ridículas —más que las de Hayama cuando alucinaba con un cachorro o las de Mibuchi cuando Nebuya hacía retumbar el comedor entero con sus eructos— para que surgiera la pregunta que estuvo procurando evitar a toda costa: ¿qué había visto Akashi en  _él_?

***  
  
—Oye, no serás primo de un tal Kuroko Tetsuya, ¿no?

Le preguntó Interés Amoroso el segundo día que se vieron.

Mayuzumi le respondió con indiferencia.

—Afortunadamente para mí, no. Pero sí, sé quién es.

—Es buen chaval —dijo Interés Amoroso con tono firme. Mayuzumi no tuvo el valor de sugerirle lo contrario—. Fue compañero mío de equipo en secundaria.

—Teikou, sí. Estoy familiarizado con la Generación de los Milagros y todo eso.

Interés Amoroso seguía con el ceño fruncido, pero para Mayuzumi, que podía presumir de fijarse en los detalles más absurdos de una persona, no pudieron pasar desapercibidos los grititos de alegría mal contenida que se manifestaban en su mirada.

—No te creas lo que cuentan sobre ellos: son una panda de mocosos.

Lo decía como si él no fuese también un mocoso insolente.

—Lo sé. Me tocó ir con uno de ellos en el instituto.

—¿Con cuál?

Lo que sucediese a continuación podría alterar de forma dramática no solo la percepción de Mayuzumi sobre Interés Amoroso, sino también lo que podría contarle a Akashi acerca de él. No estaba preparado para pronunciar el nombre de Akashi y ver indiferencia en Interés Amoroso (¡vamos, hasta Akashi se merecía un primer amor con final feliz!).

—Akashi Seijuurou.

—¿Akashi? —los ojos de Interés Amoroso se salieron de sus cuencas y rodaron hacia la fibra sensible de Mayuzumi. O eso habrían hecho si Mayuzumi hubiese tenido de eso— Qué suerte, ¿no?

Lo de suerte era algo muy relativo, pero ese no era ni el momento ni el lugar adecuado para discutir esos asuntos con Interés Amoroso. Compartir equipo con Akashi había sido de todo —un calvario, una revelación divina, una bendición— y la suerte había jugado casi siempre en contra de Mayuzumi. Así que ponerse ahora a degustar sus propios recuerdos para sacar algo en claro de su año como compañero de Akashi era, si acaso, lo último que le apetecía hacer.

—¿A qué viene esa cara? — Interés Amoroso miró hacia arriba para encontrarse de lleno con la nada. Qué obsesión con eso de estirar el cuello sin motivo, ¿estaba de moda entre la gente joven o qué? — Akashi es genial.

Perfecto. Ya tenía material con el que torturar emocionalmente a Akashi.

***  
  
—Te insulté y tu novio te defendió.

Akashi sonrió agradecido y siguió con su costumbre estúpida de mirar hacia arriba. Debía de hacer eso porque más abajo no podía mirar. Bien pensado, Interés Amoroso también lo hacía mucho. A saber quién se lo contagió a quién.

—No es mi novio —respondió Akashi al cabo de unos segundos de inactividad cerebral.

No se quedó con el detalle de que Mayuzumi, su pseudo-amigo, le puso a parir delante del chico que le gustaba. Eso habría sido bochornoso para cualquiera con dos dedos de frente, pero para Akashi lo humillante era que de todas las palabras que conocía, Mayuzumi se fuese a quedar  _precisamente_ con “novio”.

—¿Qué impresión te ha causado Nijimura-san? —preguntó Akashi como si fuese, en realidad, lo menos interesante de todo. Le daba igual lo que Mayuzumi pudiese pensar. Ese chiquillo estaba tramando algo y Mayuzumi, una vez más, se había convertido en el peón al que sacrificar.

—Es… —Mayuzumi buscó una frase de esas que no significan  _nada_ — muy amigo de sus amigos.

Akashi lo miró con tanta determinación que a ver quién era el listo que se ponía a criticar a Interés Amoroso. Eso o estaba viendo en Mayuzumi algo que él mismo no podía percibir por motivos  _obvios_.

—En eso estoy de acuerdo. Nijimura-san se dedica en cuerpo y en alma a sus amistades, lo que me lleva a formularte la siguiente pregunta… ¿qué ha dicho de mí?

Cada vez que Mayuzumi estuviese triste —sucedía con cierta frecuencia por su tendencia a encerrarse en su cuarto y leer libros cutres—, rememoraría aquel momento exacto. No unos segundos antes ni un minuto después, no. Tenía que ser ese punto temporal concreto, justo cuando Akashi tuvo los buenos sentimientos a flor de piel y preguntó “¿qué ha dicho (Interés Amoroso, mi objeto de lujuria y romanticismo) sobre mí?”.

Cuando Mayuzumi le dijo la verdad —que Interés Amoroso solo tenía flores que echarle—, el muy condenado solo asintió con orgullo y satisfacción. El plan le había salido a pedir de boca. Al menos aún le quedaba bastante para convertirse en el típico personaje de manga shoujo que nadie querría leer.


	4. Chapter 4

Que alguien le diese ya un buen coscorrón a Mayuzumi por volver a la cancha de baloncesto por voluntad propia. No sabía si era que Interés Amoroso le había caído en gracia o si sentía una curiosidad sórdida por ser, por una vez, el titiritero que llevaba los hilos de la situación.

Mayuzumi pecó de ingenuo. Él era una marioneta le gustase o no. Debería asustarse del poder que ejercía Akashi en él, pero no podía pararse a pensar en esas cosas. No cuando ahí estaba Interés Amoroso todo concentrado con un balón en la mano y siendo el vivo recordatorio de que _sí, le gustaba el baloncesto_ pese a todo. Mayuzumi se preguntó si Interés Amoroso tendría algún motivo de peso para odiar o amar el baloncesto tanto como Akashi.

—Empiezo a pensar que vives aquí —saludó Mayuzumi.

Interés Amoroso se sobresaltó, como hacía siempre (“siempre”, como si se conociesen de toda la vida), y miró mal a Mayuzumi, que se preparó mentalmente para escuchar las palabras “uno contra uno” de un momento a otro. Así fue.

Echaron un uno contra uno en el que Mayuzumi por poco acabó con moratones. Interés Amoroso era un salvaje.

—Oye, tú.

Akashi y su protonovio compartían un rasgo fundamental: se pasaba el respeto hacia los mayores por el forro. Tal para cual.

—Tú eres amigo de Akashi, ¿no? —continuó Interés Amoroso como si fuese muy obvio qué iba a decir a continuación _cuando no lo era_. Mayuzumi no tuvo ni tiempo para desmentir aquella acusación— ¿Sabes si…? ¿Ha dicho algo de mí?

Lo verdaderamente increíble era que Mayuzumi, el hombre con menos interés en los romances ajenos —o propios, incluso—, fuese el que estuviese a punto de sonreír. Vaya, vaya, otra cosa más que tenían en común aquellos dos: las preguntas de adolescentes embobados.

—Puede que sí. No me acuerdo.

Interés Amoroso soltó un “oh”, apartando su mirada desilusionada, y puso la misma cara que los del Seirin cuando el poder de la amistad amenazaba con no triunfar.

Hacer sufrir a esta alma cándida era cruel e innecesario, incluso para Mayuzumi. Además, eso de hacer de alcahuete no era lo suyo. Quería jugar al baloncesto, no hablar de las emociones cursis que embriagaban al protonovio de Akashi. Mayuzumi se había dado cuenta, sí. No pudieron pasar desapercibidas las sonrisitas cada vez que Akashi salía en conversación o la cara de panoli que acababa de poner al creer que Akashi no hablaba de él.

A ver si terminaba pronto este paripé.

***

Todas las dudas e hipótesis conspiranoicas que pudiese tener Mayuzumi sobre los sentimientos de Akashi se desvanecieron de golpe al verlo hablando con Interés Amoroso delante del 24 Horas. Akashi de por sí solo —intentando mantener su aire de divinidad y quedando como un niño ante una tarta— tenía delito, pero lo de Interés Amoroso era directamente imperdonable. Era tan obvio que Mayuzumi no pudo evitar poner una mueca.

Akashi estaba contento, o eso parecía. Mayuzumi nunca pensó que la felicidad de Akashi pudiese provocarle algo que no fuese asco. Qué cosas. Incluso, si excavaba bien a fondo en lo más recóndito de sus emociones, hasta podría admitir que se alegraba de verlo así. Mejor eso y no aquel pelele que conoció en la final contra Seirin, o el chico solitario que jugaba a ser emperador. Ahí, delante de un cartel multicolor que anunciaba las ofertas más jugosas del 24 horas, Akashi parecía un chico normal y corriente. Y eso podía ser perturbador, pero no  malo.

Al menos ninguno de los dos se dio cuenta de que Mayuzumi los estaba observando. Mejor. Así podría regresar a casa y pasarse la tarde haciendo lo que más le entusiasmaba: nada.

***

Si a alguien le preguntase a Mayuzumi qué era lo que más le gustaba de sí mismo, podría contestar muchas cosas. No por ser engreído, ni mucho menos —eso que se lo dejasen a los de Rakuzan—, pero era ingenioso como el que más, por no mencionar su habilidad para decirlo todo sin decir nada. A veces no necesitaba ni una sola palabra para comunicarse. Otras veces, con una simple mueca de asco, liberaba todos sus pensamientos de golpe. O no. Su ambigüedad vital también era uno de sus fuertes, desde luego.

Y luego estaba Interés Amoroso con el ceño fruncido, un chicle de melón en la boca y la mirada de alguien dispuesto a diezmar un ejército enemigo con un mondadientes.

Ese, por otra parte, era su aspecto habitual.

No era difícil adivinar, ya fuese para bien o para mal, qué se le estaba pasando por la cabeza. Llevaba el corazón —“su gran corazón”, le corregiría Akashi— a simple vista, algo que para Mayuzumi era prácticamente incomprensible.

—Juraría que tienes algo nuevo que contar —dijo Mayuzumi tras recoger la bola de ping pong del suelo. La paliza que le estaba dando aquella mala bestia no tenía nada que envidiar a las victorias aplastantes de Rakuzan contra equipos cutres de tercera.

Mientras Mayuzumi se preocupaba por su salud psicológica y sus sentimientos, Interés Amoroso seguía saltando de aquí para allá, dando vueltas a la pala y yendo de sobrado. Puso una sonrisilla de superioridad, y eso fue todo lo que necesitó Mayuzumi para creerse eso de que Akashi y su protonovio habían salido de Teikou. En aquel instituto existía una asignatura llamada Arrogancia y ya se sabía de dos que habían sacado matrícula de honor.

Aunque, siendo justos, Interés Amoroso era de todo salvo arrogante. Si acaso, solamente quería demostrar que se lo estaba pasando bien.

Había algo en Mayuzumi que le hacía gracia a I.A. y no sabía si tomárselo como un insulto o un halago.

—¿¿Qué?? Oye, menos cháchara y más ping pong. ¿O es que estás ya cansado?

—Más quisieras —contestó Mayuzumi en sus últimos segundos de vida.

Iba a morir. Hasta ahí llegaba su vida. ¿Qué vería cuando le llegase el momento de rememorar su trayectoria vital? ¿A Akashi en la azotea de Rakuzan? Maldito Akashi, hasta le había traído la muerte de forma indirecta. Al menos no iba a morir solo, que era lo que el mundo entero se esperaba de Mayuzumi.

Fue entonces cuando por primera vez en mucho tiempo,  El Todopoderoso Akashi hizo algo bueno _por_ Mayuzumi. Vale que no tenía ni idea al respecto, pero lo hizo. Llamó por teléfono a su protonovio justo cuando este ya estaba mentalizado para darle el golpe de gracia a Mayuzumi.

—Mierda, el teléfono. Un momento…—miró el nombre que aparecía en pantalla y le temblaron los labios lo suficiente como para perder la dignidad. A Mayuzumi le dio un poco de lástima—. _Es Akashi_.

—Lo normal en estos casos es contestar.

—¿A qué viene ese tono? Claro que voy a contestar—Interés Amoroso entrecerró los ojos y se dio la vuelta, rascándose la nuca. Pulsó un botón para poder hablar ya con el bueno de Akashi—. Ey, ¿qué tal? Nada, aquí jugando al ping pong con el Mayuzumi. Sí, sí, le mandaré saludos de tu parte. Oye, ¿ya sabes sobre qué hora llegarás mañana? Es para irte a buscar a la estación, si quieres.

A saber qué dijo entonces Akashi para que su media mandarina se riese de aquella manera tan ridícula. ¿Y qué era ese “mañana” tan cargado de ilusión y esperanza? ¿Qué había hecho Mayuzumi para merecer escuchar ñoñerías implícitas? Así no se iba a poder tomar nunca en serio a esos dos.

Tampoco tenía pensado hacerlo.

Aprovechando tantas emociones y flirteo adolescente, se sentó en el suelo y dejó su cuerpo de octogenario al barbecho.

 

  
Mayuzumi, aún en pijama y con el espíritu fuera de su cuerpo plagado de agujetas, se levantó para abrirle la puerta a Akashi. Eso de no avisar cuando venía de visita seguía siendo una costumbre inquebrantable.

—Mayuzumi-san.

—Akashi.

Akashi parecía haber alcanzado la paz interior y emanaba un aire extraño y perturbador de felicidad sin límites. Por una parte, Mayuzumi se alegraba por él.

Por otra, le daba miedo.

—Acabo de venir de casa de Nijimura-san —confesó Akashi nada más entrar en la habitación de Mayuzumi. Se quedó mirando la portada de la nueva entrega de Ringo-san, aún en la almohada, y asintió orgulloso.

—Creía que Interés Amoroso vivía debajo de un puente.

—Al contrario, su vivienda es muy digna.

Si no fuera porque Interés Amoroso había comentado en alguna ocasión que vivía con su abuela, Mayuzumi se habría pensado que ahora Akashi estaba soltando un “chiste” de los suyos.

—Me ha hablado mucho de ti —dijo Akashi satisfecho—. Has hecho un buen trabajo, Mayuzumi-san. Agradezco tu labor.

Eso sonaba a que le acababan de despedir de una fábrica donde llevaba trabajando cuarenta años. La única “labor” que había hecho Mayuzumi en todo este tiempo fue conocer al chico que le gustaba a su excapitán (¿hasta qué punto era retorcida su vida?) y jugar con él al baloncesto. Menudo logro.

—No he hecho nada.

Akashi soltó un resoplido-risa de esos que demostraban que solo él se enteraba de qué estaba sucediendo.

—Por cierto, he estado pensando en demostrar mi afecto a Nijimura-san en forma de regalo. ¿Qué crees que opinaría de unas zapatillas multicolor?

La verdadera función de Mayuzumi era observar al protonovio y así ser luego un asesor perfecto. La maldad de Akashi no conocía límites.

Ese resentimiento interno no le impidió imaginarse a Interés Amoroso caminando por el barrio, orgulloso e imponente como era él, con unas zapatillas ridículas masacrándole los pies. Mayuzumi pagaría por ver eso en vivo y en directo.

—Pensará que le odias —contestó Mayuzumi con franqueza, sin evitar sonreír un poco.

Eso a Akashi, como todo lo que tuviese que ver con el sentido común, le dio igual. Mayuzumi estaba tan ocupado analizando la lógica de Akashi que ignoró por completo que una nueva era acababa de nacer ante sus narices.

Una nueva era sin nombre, de momento.

—No subestimes la perspicacia de Nijimura-san —admitió Akashi con un té de botella en la mano.

—¿Pero le has dicho que te gusta? —Mayuzumi se sintió tonto por hacer esa pregunta. Claro que no se lo había dicho. Akashi podría manifestar ocho millones de conceptos distintos sin tener que recurrir a los métodos tradicionales de la gente normal.

Si acaso, el sueño húmedo de Akashi sería quedarse sentado sin hacer nada, pero con semblante altivo y majestuoso, hasta que fuese Interés Amoroso el que se arrodillase para besarle sus zapatos de marca. Mayuzumi deseó en silencio que la realidad hubiese sido radicalmente distinta.

—No en esos términos, pero se sobreentiende.

Mayuzumi no estaba por la labor de explicarle que ni siquiera Interés Amoroso, que era menos tonto de lo que podía sugerir en un principio, iba a enterarse de las pretensiones de Akashi si lo único que le hacía era bullying.

Que Akashi hiciese lo que le diese la gana. La verdadera víctima de todo esto no sería otro que Interés Amoroso — _pobre_ , ya suficiente mal agüero era que Akashi se fuese a interesar románticamente por él—, así que Mayuzumi podía permitirse el lujo de relajarse y observar con cautela los acontecimientos.

—Por cierto, Mayuzumi-san —Akashi dio un trago a su té de persona pobre y, cómo no, miró hacia arriba—.  Puede que sea momento de que dejes de referirte mentalmente a Nijimura-san como “Interés Amoroso”. Sigue siéndolo, por supuesto, pero nuestra relación ya ha dado un paso adelante.

Lo más intrigante de todo era que Akashi supiera que Mayuzumi llamaba así a Interés Amoroso. Tragó saliva.

—Se te ha escapado antes, de hecho —prosiguió Akashi, esta vez mirando a Mayuzumi a los ojos. Que teniendo en cuenta la altura de los dos, seguía considerándose como “mirar hacia arriba”.

Akashi seguía leyéndole la mente y daba _demasiado miedo._ Quizás aquel era buen momento para enterrar de una vez por todas los chistes de bajitos.

—¿Ya estáis saliendo o qué? —Mayuzumi se arrimó con cuidado a su fiel cojín amarillo de sonrisa enfermiza, por si necesitaba lanzárselo a Akashi en caso de emergencia. Eso de que le leyesen la mente no estaba dentro de sus hobbies.

—No, estamos entrando —respondió Akashi con dignidad— en una nueva etapa. Así es, Mayuzumi-san, no sería exagerado afirmar que _por fin_ soy el compañero sentimental de Nijimura-san.

—¿Su… _qué_? —Mayuzumi ya estaba más que acostumbrado a la forma _rara_ de hablar de Akashi, pero aquello ya era el colmo— ¿Él lo sabe?

Akashi le miró consternado, como quien observa en silencio cómo dos viejos enfurecidos critican a la juventud de hoy en día.

—Su compañero sentimental. Es un término que me gusta especialmente —cerró los ojos para parecer más solemne. Desde luego, su sabiduría de quita y pon daba el pego—, ya que lo abarca _todo_.

—Qué.

—Lo abarca todo —repitió Akashi ya solo por fastidiar, siendo consciente de que lo último que necesitaba escuchar Mayuzumi era esa birria de explicación.

—Gracias, pero no estoy sordo.

Conque “compañero sentimental”. Menudo palabro.

He ahí el nombre de la nueva era. A veces Mayuzumi se preguntaba si Akashi decía tantas estupideces seguidas a propósito o algo. Quizás era su estratagema para perder su aura de Napoleón Cutreparte o de millonario excéntrico e inalcanzable.

No lo estaba consiguiendo. Así parecía un lerdo.

***

Compañero Sentimental, conocido anteriormente como Interés Amoroso, se llamaba en realidad Nijimura Shuuzou. Ese dato solía olvidarlo Mayuzumi con cierta frecuencia. Iba a ser sincero: empezó a pasar tiempo con aquel chico más por hacerle un favor a Akashi y para jugar al baloncesto que otra cosa. Ya solo eso suponía una serie de dudas con respuestas que podrían ser más o menos desafortunadas: ¿Akashi y él eran amigos? ¿Era un yonqui del baloncesto, al igual que Kuroko y los demás?

Cuando pensaba que esas preguntas eran de por sí desagradables, se dio cuenta de que últimamente pasaba tiempo con Compañero Sentimental _porque sí_. Porque disfrutaba de su compañía. Ya no jugaban solamente al baloncesto y mantenían conversaciones donde sacaban a relucir los trapos sucios de Akashi (Mayuzumi se callaba los peores para que Compañero Sentimental no se pensase cosas raras), sino que quedaban para dar una vuelta por el barrio, comer en la pizzería que acababan de inaugurar o charlar de videojuegos.

A veces Compañero Sentimental hablaba de sí mismo, de sus años en Los Ángeles, de cómo le impactó Teikou para bien y para mal. Entonces ahí volvía a convertirse simplemente en Nijimura Shuuzou, y Mayuzumi se preguntaba si eso significaba que ahora eran amigos. Es más, se preguntaba si Akashi se había salido con la suya. Se preguntaba si Akashi lo estaba haciendo por Nijimura o por Mayuzumi. Se preguntaba cada vez más cosas y quería apagar su cerebro de una vez por todas. Hayama lo había hecho nada más nacer y parecía una persona feliz.

Mayuzumi sintió algo extraño en el pecho, y Nijimura le dijo que eso era que su corazón estaba latiendo.

No sabía si se estaba poniendo trascendental o si realmente se pensaba que Mayuzumi era un robot.

—¿Qué? ¿Pero cómo voy a pensar que eres un robot? —Nijimura, o Compañero Sentimental, le dio un codazo que rozaba lo gratuito. Mayuzumi se frotó el brazo y lo miró con odio, y él le sonrió porque no entendía que hubiese gente pacifista en el mundo. Maldito bestia— Ahí va, pues sí que tienes un moratón.

Lo decía como si no hubiese sido él mismo el que acababa de darle un buen golpe sin venir a cuento. Este chico a veces seguía la misma lógica que Akashi.

—A un robot no se le podría quedar la marca —Nijimura frunció el ceño—. ¿Qué más quieres? No tiene nada de malo ser humano.

Definitivamente, Mayuzumi cada vez tenía menos claro si Nijimura le estaba dando una lección sobre aceptar los sentimientos o si solo se le había ido la pinza. Vaya, igualito que Akashi.

 

***  
  
La era del Compañero Sentimental entró con fuerza en la vida de Mayuzumi mediante un mensaje de Mibuchi.

Mibuchi. Enviándole un mensaje _a él_. Preguntándole por las zapatillas espantosas que había decidido comprarle Akashi a Compañero Sentimental. 

Seguramente habría sido más sencillo preguntarle directamente a Akashi, a quien veía todos los días, y no perder el tiempo en escribirle un mensaje a alguien a quien a duras penas podía tolerar. Mayuzumi, resentido y con pocas ganas de lidiar con la gente de Rakuzan, decidió tardar en responderle. A fin de cuentas, lo de ignorar a los demás y pretender que no existían era algo que Mibuchi y sus amigos dominaban a las mil maravillas. Debería entender la mecánica de Mayuzumi, ya que básicamente se la estaba copiando sin reparos.

De nada servía envenenarse a sí mismo con el asco arraigado que sentía Mayuzumi hacia aquella gente. Mejor concentrar sus fuerzas en echarle la culpa a Akashi de todas y cada una de sus desgracias, incluida esta.


	5. Chapter 5

De las altas traiciones que podrían haberse visto en Rakuzan —que hubo muchas, como aquella vez que Kotarou se fue a comer ramen sin Eikichi—, aquella fue la peor _y con diferencia_. Hasta el pobre Sei-chan, criaturita, estaba tan conmocionado con la magnitud de tal puñalada trapera que hasta parecía que no le importaba en absoluto. Los efectos del shock, sí.

Mayuzumi no era trigo limpio y Reo estuvo _siglos_ avisando por activa y por pasiva. O no. Pero sí lo pensó, y eso era lo que contaba.

—¡Pero bueno! ¿Por qué? ¿Qué tiene él que no tengamos nosotros? ¿Eh, Akashi? —preguntó Kotarou exacerbado y negándose a soltar el móvil de Sei-chan de la mano.

En el móvil de Sei-chan constaba la prueba irrefutable de la felonía imperdonable de Mayuzumi. En una selfie que acababa de recibir Sei-chan se podía ver cómo Mayuzumi y el novio de Sei-chan, _sonriente_ y más atractivo de lo que Reo querría reconocer, miraban a la cámara. Juntos.

—Pero si Mayuzumi es lo más aburrido que ha parido madre —protestó Eikichi con toda la razón del universo.

—Mayuzumi-san y Nijimura-san son buenos amigos. No hay por qué encolerizarse.

—¿Que no, Akashi? ¿¿Que no?? ¡Nosotros también queremos conocer a tu novio! ¡Tenemos derecho!  Para que te guste a ti, el tipo tiene que ser todo un fenómeno.

Pese a la agresividad de las palabras de Kotarou, tenía razón. En Rakuzan perduraba la tradición de meterse en los líos de faldas —o calzoncillos, en caso de Sei-chan— de los jugadores. No hacía tanto tiempo que Eikichi y Reo, con permiso del propio Sei-chan, no pararon hasta averiguar por qué la ex de Kotarou había roto con él y qué podían hacer para subirle el ánimo. Tampoco habría que olvidar el amor platónico, tan efusivo como fugaz, que tuvo Eikichi en primer año cuando le había echado el ojo a una mánager de tercero.

—Lo que Kotarou quiere decir —Reo se apresuró a corregir la metedura de pata de su buen, pero no muy elocuente, amigo— es que este chico, Nijimura-kun, debe de ser muy especial. ¿No nos brindarás el honor de conocerlo?

Reo aleteó sus pestañas al máximo, aumentando su encanto andrógino hasta límites insospechados por el ser humano de a pie, y Sei-chan —¡qué mono!— sonrió con una pizca de orgullo.

—Está bien. Se lo comentaré a Nijimura-san —Sei-chan, con la toalla en el cuello y chorreando sudor, suspiró. Iba a caer una pega de un momento a otro— _bajo una condición_.

—¡Bieeen! ¡Vamos a ver por fin al amigo de las emociones! —Kotarou corrió hacia Sei-chan y le abrazó por la espalda. Tanto sudor y tan poca higiene, ¡qué asco!

—¡¡Kotarou, suelta a Sei-chan ahora mismo! ¡Aún no ha terminado de hab…!

—Esperad, voy a cagar. Vuelvo ahora —dijo Eikichi sin un mínimo de recato.

—…lar —Sei-chan terminó su frase con un aura que pocas veces había surgido desde la final contra Seirin. Se estaba enfadando. Se estaba enfadando _mucho_.

 

***

—¡Este Akashi, tío! ¿Por qué solo nos ha mandado dar veinte vueltas más _a nosotros_? —las quejas de Eikichi, aunque tenían fundamento, solo incrementaron la furia mal escondida de Reo.

Ni siquiera estaba enfadado con Sei-chan por las vueltas extra, sino por mantener a su novio bajo algodones y no permitir que nadie, pero sí nada —Mayuzumi—, se acercase a él.

—Creo que Sei-chan se avergüenza de nosotros —admitió Reo con un suspiro.

—¡Pero si somos geniales! ¿Verdad, Ei-chan? ¿A qué lo somos?

—¡Claro que sí!

—¡No, no lo somos! Sobre todo vosotros dos —Reo entrecerró los ojos—. Hay que hacer cambios drásticos si queremos que Sei-chan nos deje conocer a Nijimura-kun.

Kotarou y Eikichi compartieron una mirada en la que se podía ver el terror de tener que convertirse en ciudadanos de provecho.

—También podríamos pedirle consejo a Mayuzumi, que se ve que es muy amigo del novio de Sei-chan —Reo posó las manos en sus caderas, agotado de tanto exprimirse la sesera. ¡Esperaba que el novio de Sei-chan mereciese la pena!

—¡Puedo hacerlo yo! Últimamente me responde a los mensajes y todo.

—Oh, ¿te estás haciendo amigo de Mayuzumi? Kotarou, no sabía yo esto de ti.

—Ojo, no pienses mal —Kotarou soltó una risotada—. Que no me quiero hacer amigo de Mayuzumi-san ni nada por el estilo.

Por algún motivo, Eikichi parecía algo molesto con aquel tema de conversación. Tragó aire, como si estuviese a punto de obsequiar a la humanidad con otro de sus eructos, pero simplemente dejó escapar un bufido.

—No quiero ser yo el que defienda a Mayuzumi—Eikichi adoptó una pose que le hacía parecer el más maduro y sensato del equipo—, ¿pero no lo estáis utilizando? Tampoco os paséis con él.

La cuestión de Eikichi encontraría en un silencio incómodo su única respuesta. Kotarou chasqueó la lengua, molesto y algo abochornado, pero no se atrevió a defenderse ni un momento.

***

El más comprometido con la causa, sorprendentemente, fue Eikichi, que prometió no robar papel higiénico de los baños para luego llevárselo a casa, no eructar ante Sei-chan y hablar lo menos posible de sus flatulencias.

Kotarou, por su parte, se autoimpuso la siguiente norma: bajaría el volumen de su voz a mínimos históricos. Y tampoco robaría papel higiénico de los baños.

—¿¿Desde cuándo robáis papel higiénico?? ¡Este es un instituto de élite, corcho, no podéis ir con esos modales! —Reo suspiró— En fin, supongo que valdrá. Ahora ya somos dignos del novio de Sei-chan.

—Alto ahí, Reo —Eikichi puso una de sus inmensas zarpas sobre el hombro de Reo. Kotarou lo imitó, con una sonrisa maligna haciéndose presa de sus labios, y Reo temió lo peor—. Aquí hay alguien que no ha _prometido_ nada.

—Y sí, ese alguien eres tú —continuó Kotarou.

—¿¿Qué?? ¡Yo soy perfecto! ¡No hay nada que cambiar!

Fue ahí cuando Reo tuvo que prometer bajar unos cuantos grados su nivel de histrionismo. ¿¿De qué iban esos dos payasos?? ¿¿Histriónico?? ¿¿¿Reo??? ¡¡Menuda falacia!!

***  
Al menos el amor, el más hermoso de los regalos, pudo ablandar el corazón de Sei-chan. Vio cómo los reyes destronados — _sus fieles amigos y compañeros_ — lo contemplaban con ojos de cachorrillo con ganas de jugar y, de tripas corazón, se vio obligado aceptar su petición.

—Vuestros esfuerzos son dignos de alabanza —los ojos de Sei-chan se vieron empapados por una oleada de cariño y confianza—. Espero que mantengáis el espíritu este sábado.

—¿Este sábado…? Akashi, ¿quieres decir que…?

—Así es, Hayama: el sábado Nijimura-san estará libre. Ha sido él el que ha propuesto preparar una barbacoa a orillas del río. ¿Os gusta la idea?

—¿Que si nos gusta? ¿Una barbacoa? —Eikichi estaba a punto de explotar de felicidad— ¡Qué bien me cae tu novio, y eso que ni lo conozco!

El primero en fundirse en un abrazo con Sei-chan, como no podía ser de otra manera, fue Kotarou. Era como un niño con su juguete favorito. Haciendo gala de su fuerza bruta, Eikichi los abrazó a los dos y los levantó unos centímetros del suelo.

—¡Barbacoa! ¡Barbacoa! —coreaban Eikichi y Kotarou al unísono. Sei-chan estaba tan contento que ni planteó ni una sola queja al respecto.

Reo podría morir en aquel momento. Se convertiría en el cadáver más hermoso y feliz del planeta entero.

—Ahora bien —dijo Sei-chan sin romper la alegría del momento—, como ya os adelanté el otro día, hay una condición que tendréis que cumplir sí o sí.

Eikichi los bajó al suelo y escuchó atentamente lo que Sei-chan tuviese que decir. Cómo se notaba que había comida de por medio.

—¿De qué se trata, Sei-chan?

—Nijimura-san es una persona con una tolerancia casi nula para ciertos temas —Sei-chan miró hacia abajo durante un momento. Si no lo conociesen bien y supiesen que el que estaba ante ellos no era otro que Akashi Seijuurou, pensarían que estaba vacilando—. Seré directo: respetad a Mayuzumi-san en su presencia.

¡Lo que faltaba! Reo seguía sin entender cómo alguien como Mayuzumi se había hecho con la amistad del novio de Sei-chan, pero lo había logrado y ahora era el jefe del cotarro. Tal vez, aunque pudiese sonar extraño e improbable, Mayuzumi había intervenido en mayor o menor medida en que Sei-chan y su novio acabasen juntos.

Había tanto de aquel romance que Reo no sabía y tantas preguntas que buscaban desesperadamente su respuesta.

—No lo digas como si maltratásemos a Mayuzumi… —Eikichi se rascó la barbilla y Sei-chan, que no estaba para bromas, afiló aún más su mirada.

—No voy a entrar en discusiones al respecto. Solo os advierto —Sei-chan estaba midiendo cada una de sus palabras y eso, por regla general, no era un buen aviso—. Quiero que Nijimura-san vea por qué os considero mis amigos, y cualquier insulto a Mayuzumi os haría bajar varios puntos en su lista.

Era difícil no sentir una puñalada en el pecho, justo en el corazón, cuando Sei-chan hablaba con esa voz. Ya no era solo por el deseo explícito de Sei-chan de querer fardar de amigos ante su novio, sino también por ese tinte sucio de culpabilidad que manchaba cada una de sus palabras. Reo no podía entenderlo bien del todo, pero si reírse de Mayuzumi hacía que Sei-chan se sintiese mal consigo mismo, pararía de hacerlo de inmediato. Y algo le decía que Kotarou y Eikichi tomarían medidas similares.

Sei-chan no tenía ni idea de todo lo que estarían dispuestos a hacer los tres reyes derrocados por su pequeño usurpador de tronos. Reo aún recordaba el enfado desmesurado de Eikichi cuando se enteró de que el nuevo capitán sería un mocoso que aún no se había graduado de secundaria, o la mueca de descrédito de Kotarou al ver a Sei-chan —Akashi Seijuurou, por aquel entonces— desfilando por Rakuzan con aires de superioridad. Incluso Reo, propenso a adorar automáticamente a la gente más joven que él, lo odió un poco. Luego vio que tras tanta arrogancia y obsesión enfermiza por la perfección, se escondía el jugador más entregado de un equipo que solo quería seguir disfrutando de la victoria.

No podía odiar a alguien que se esforzaba tanto. No podía odiar al mejor capitán que tuvo en su vida. No podía odiar a alguien que, pese a tanta elegancia, respondía al nombre de Sei-chan. No podía odiar a alguien que se odiaba a sí mismo por los errores del pasado. No podía odiar a Sei-chan. Nunca.

***  
Con tanta diligencia como de costumbre, Sei-chan les envió un mensaje informándoles del lugar y fecha exactos donde quedarían. Les comentó que la ocasión no requerían ningún atuendo en especial, pero que haría calor y por ello convendría ir bien fresquitos (¡este Sei-chan estaba en todo!). También les dijo, y Reo estaba convencido de que Eikichi sonrió como un tonto al leerlo, que podrían llevar tanta comida a la barbacoa como quisiesen.

Reo no estaba preparado psicológicamente para este trago. De hecho, la primera imagen que tendría el novio de Sei-chan —¡su yerno, como quien dice!— iba a ser la de un hombre somnoliento y con ojeras. Tan poco durmió con los nervios que ahora su cuerpo le castigaba donde más le dolía: en la belleza.

—Mibuchi, ¿estás bien?

Oh, Sei-chan. Qué preocupado y guapo estaba su pequeño Sei-chan. Se notaba que la promesa de volver a reunirse con su novio le otorgaba un toque de hermosura incomparable.

—Nunca he estado mejor —aseguró Reo con una sonrisa que contrastaba con su cara cadavérica—. ¿Qué, estás nervioso?

—¡Yo sí! Uff, es como si fuese a conocer a mis suegros… ¡pero es, en plan, al revés! Yo soy el suegro. O el cuñado, ¿qué soy?

—Un incordio, Kotarou, eso es lo que eres —Reo se acarició las sienes.

El único que quedaba por llegar, Eikichi, llegó con un cargamento militar que seguramente consistía en cinco toneladas de carne fresca.

—¡Ey! Perdón por llegar tarde —la sonrisa de Eikichi fue deslumbrante. _Cómo se notaba que había comida de por medio_.

—¡Pero bueno! ¡No puedes meter todo eso en el tren! Qué asco…

—¿Que no, Reo, que no? —Eikichi, tal y como un toro enervado por la estética horripilante de un español, arremetió contra el tren para meter el equipaje— ¡A TOPE DE MÚSCULOS!

Esa era la tropa que atraía todas las miradas en la estación de tren. Reo suspiró. Mientras Eikichi batallaba con otros pasajeros por meter la maleta, Kotarou revoloteaba alrededor de Sei-chan con todas las ganas de decirle algo.

—Ey, Akashi. ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta? ¿Puedo?

—Por supuesto.

«Otra cosa es que te vaya a responder», pensó Reo con una sonrisa traviesa. Ya estaba más que acostumbrado a las pequeñas triquiñuelas verbales de Sei-chan.

—A tu novio, ya sabes, siempre le llamas colega emotivo o algo así.

—Compañero sentimental.

—Compañero semental —Kotarou sonrió como si acabase de entender todo. ¡Lo peor de todo fue que Sei-chan ni se dignó a corregirle! Uy, uy, _los calores_ —. Tú le llamas así, vale. ¿Pero y él a ti?

Esa fue una de las pocas veces en las que Reo no vio ningún tipo de respuesta clara a punto de brotar de los labios de Sei-chan. Se había quedado sin palabras.

—La verdad es que no lo sé —admitió Sei-chan con semblante curioso y pensativo—. Interesante pregunta, Hayama. Muy interesante.

—Perdóname si te hago otra pregunta —Reo se acercó a Sei-chan y tocó con cuidado la pulsera que adornaba su muñeca—. ¿Y esto? No sabía que fueras tan fashion.

—En realidad, no la he comprado —sonrió enternecido—. Es un regalo.

—¿De tu novio?

La pulsera no tenía nada de especial, siendo de colores tan tristes como el negro y el gris, pero a Sei-chan parecía encantarle. La tocó con cariño, casi a modo de caricia, y asintió con un movimiento suave de la cabeza.

Reo estaba empezando a marearse de la emoción y eso que aún no había siquiera entrado en el tren.

 

***

Aquel era el pueblo de Mayuzumi y se notaba en cada una de sus calles. Estaba vacío, igual que su corazón.

Reo tenía que acabar con los insultos internos hacia Mayuzumi si no quería acabar mal el día.

Por suerte para todos, sobre todo para Eikichi y su maleta con complejo de charcutería, el río estaba cerca de la estación. Diez minutos andando tampoco era ningún tipo de exceso, aunque con aquel calor Reo habría preferido que le hubiesen venido a buscar en coche.

Lo peor de todo era que _aquel_ había sido el plan inicial del novio de Sei-chan: irles a buscar como el chico amable y simpático que era. Pero Sei-chan, que era un verdadero príncipe, se aseguró de que su churri se quedase ultimando los detalles de la barbacoa con Mayuzumi, _ese gran hombre_.

—¿De veras que necesitamos una parrilla para cocinar? Qué calor, mi madre… —Kotarou se estaba abanicando usando _tres dedos_. El peor abanico improvisado de la historia.

—Si quieres saco unos chuletones de la maleta y hacemos la prueba… —protestó Eikichi.

 —Oh —Sei-chan, ajeno a las quejas, pasó de ser una gamba quemada a ser el más apuesto de los langostinos—. Allí están Nijimura-san y Mayuzumi-san.

¡Qué voz tan cargada de optimismo! Se estaba muriendo de ganas de ver a su novio, eso estaba más claro que el agua del río. Ya se imaginaba a Sei-chan llegando, triunfal como solo un emperador de su envergadura podía serlo, mientras su “compañero sentimental” corría a sus brazos. ¿Y si era al revés? Sei-chan abandonando sus buenos modales para fundirse en un abrazo tórrido, y quizás un poco sexy, con su churri.

Reo no estaba preparado psicológicamente para ver a su pequeño besándose con un chicarrón.

***

Ahí estaba él. Bajo un calor sofocante. Brillando bajo el sol estaba don Compañero Sentimental, que debía de tener un nombre normal, pero Reo no podía ponerse a pensar en aquel momento. ¡No cuando la estrella más reluciente lo estaba derritiendo ahí mismo! Y esta vez no era culpa del sol, qué va.

Qué bomboncito se había agenciado su Sei-chan, sí.

Al natural no era guapo _guapo_ , pero tenía un atractivo del que pocos chicos de su edad podrían presumir. ¿Lo mejor de todo? ¡No iba mal vestido! Llevaba una camiseta negra  _sin mangas_ (¡esos hombros! ¡ _esos hombros_!) donde se podía leer “American Way”, unos pantalones beige que le llegaban hasta los tobillos, al más puro estilo Sei-chan, y…y…

No podía ser. Llevaba una tobillera. Y unas sandalias de segundas rebajas, pero se podía hacer la vista gorda.

 _Llevaba una tobillera_. Reo tragó saliva y se prometió que bajo ningún concepto intentaría robarle el novio a Sei-chan. Encima la tobillera era igualita que la pulsera que llevaba Sei-chan. ¡Iban a juego!

—Ey, Akashi —saludó el señor novio con una sonrisa casual, pero algo nerviosa. Ay, qué mono—. ¿Qué tal el viaje?

No, un momento. ¿Le acababa de llamar “Akashi”? ¿Por su apellido? Qué frío…

Reo seguía esperando un beso de película que amenazaba con no aparecer.

—Buenos días, Nijimura-san. Veo que ya está todo listo para la barbacoa. No me podía esperar menos de ti.

Aunque fuese un mísero beso en la mejilla. O una caricia amable. ¡Algo!

Pero no. Aquellos dos tenían el mismo romanticismo que un cerrojo oxidado.

Todo lo que hizo este supernovio fue coger un guijarro del suelo y pasárselo a Sei-chan de una forma tan cálida como la Antártida. ¡Pero bueno, si acababa de lanzarle una piedra! Menos mal que Sei-chan era un chico ágil y de reflejos inmejorables, porque de lo contrario se lo habría cargado en el acto.

Aun así, para Sei-chan aquel fue el mejor regalo del mundo. Verlo para creerlo. Aquellos dos no tenían sentido.

—Nunca pensé que iría a presenciar la lapidación de Akashi —murmuró Mayuzumi lo suficientemente alto como para que Nijimura le escuchase y le atestase una cuchillada visual. Qué jovencito más violento.

Como le hiciese lo mismo a Sei-chan, ahí iban a rodar cabezas. Cabezas con labios de pato.

A todo esto, ¿Mayuzumi estaba ahí? Eikichi miró por todos los lados, buscando al jugador fantasma, y no dio con él hasta que Kotarou —el sabueso del equipo— lo señaló con el dedo. ¡Pero si estaba justo al lado del novio de Sei-chan! ¿Cómo no lo habían visto antes?

—Buenos días, Mayuzumi-senpai —saludaron al unísono los reyes derrocados con una sonrisa de tal fulgor que podría competir directamente con un diamante. La de Reo sí, al menos.

Mayuzumi era ese tipo de persona que creía que “amabilidad” era una palabra extranjera o un nombre de persona mayor, así que solo afinó su cara de mediocridad y asintió sin saber bien qué hacer.

—Comencemos con las presentaciones —dijo Sei-chan—. Como ya habréis supuesto, él es Nijim…

—¡Oh, TÍO! Eres de verdad, de carne y hueso! ¡Tengo tantas preguntas que hacerte! —Kotarou , sin importarle ni lo más mínimo el haber dejado a Sei-chan con varias palabras colgándole de la lengua, se acercó a Nijimura con una sonrisa abrasadora. Fue cauto y no invadió su espacio personal. Qué orgulloso estaba Reo.

—Tú… debes de ser Hayama —el pobre Nijimura puso una mueca de desagrado que intentó menguar con una sonrisa incómoda.

—¡Sí! Y este de aquí, el grandullón, es Ei-chan.

—Nebuya Eikichi para servirle —Eikichi, risueño e ilusionado, le dio una palmadita suave, de esas que no machacan los huesos, a Nijimura en el hombro—. ¡Por fin te conocemos, chaval!

A Reo le daba la impresión de que este chico, Nijimura, estaba un poco tenso de más. De vez en cuando echaba un vistazo furtivo a Sei-chan, que le sonreía discretamente, o a su _querido amigo_ Mayuzumi.

Mayuzumi, como cabría esperar, no hizo nada. Hasta parecía que disfrutaba del malestar del pobre Nijimura.

El único consuelo que quedaba era la felicidad que desprendía la mirada de Sei-chan. ¡Tanto amor y tan poco romance!

Reo se cruzó de brazos. Sí, sí, Nijimura podría ser más o menos guapillo y saltaba a la vista que Sei-chan le quería con locura, ¿pero acaso era eso suficiente? Sei-chan se merecía a alguien que lo tratase a cuerpo de rey y que le hiciese sentirse querido y especial.

—Y tú eres Mibuchi, ¿no? —dijo Nijimura clavándole su mirada _afilada_.

—Así es. Nijimura-kun, ¿verdad? Todo un placer.

Nijimura se había dado cuenta. Sabía que Reo estaba observando con lupa hasta el más mínimo de sus movimientos y que era él el verdadero juez al que tenía que convencer de ser digno de Sei-chan. Una cara bonita no bastaría para ablandar el buen juicio de Reo con tanta facilidad, qué va.

—Y no nos olvidemos del bueno de Mayuzumi-san —berreó Kotarou—. ¡Es un gran chico! ¡Y mejor persona!

—Nijimura ya me conoce —protestó Mayuzumi sin entender absolutamente nada. Normal. Reo tampoco habría sabido qué hacer en esa situación.

—Ahora que hemos concluido con las presentaciones, ¿qué os parece ir preparando la comida?

—¡Qué buena idea, Akashi! —secundó Eikichi con una sonrisa brillante.

De su maletorro sacó Eikichi a todos los animalillos del arca de Noé hechos embutido. A Kotarou y —ojo al dato— a _Nijimura_ también se le estaban haciendo la boca agua. El novio de Sei-chan, que no podía ser menos, también aportó su granito de arena. O de arroz, para ser más exactos. Había preparado unas veinte bolitas de arroz, diez de las cuales irían directamente al estómago de Eikichi (de hecho, ya estaba devorándose una).

—Oye, que son para poner a la parrilla —protestó Nijimura con un enfado descafeinado.

—¡Buaah, no me puedo creer que hayas preparado todo esto tú solo! Semental, eres un campeón —aplaudió Kotarou entre risas.

—¡¿Semental…?! —Mayuzumi entrecerró los ojos, como solía hacer cuando alguien decía algo estúpido, y buscó con la mirada a Nijimura, que se moría de vergüenza mientras Sei-chan se divertía a su costa.

—Bueno, los hicimos entre Mayuzumi y yo. Yo solo no habría dado abasto.

Ahora que lo mencionaba, sí era cierto que se notaban dos tipos de bolas de arroz. Estaba el grupo de las bolas perfectas, que afortunadamente conformaban la mayoría, y luego las amorfas. No había que ser muy perspicaz para saber quién se había encargado de cada.

—Las que tienes forma de boniato fijo que son obra de Mayuzumi-san —señaló Kotarou.

—Lo importante es el sabor, no la forma —dijo Sei-chan con una tranquilidad abrumadora—. Muchas gracias, Nijimura-san y Mayuzumi-san. Habéis hecho un gran trabajo.

Aquel halago a Mayuzumi le entró por un oído, le salió por el otro y no paró de correr y correr hasta golpear a Nijimura en toda la cara. Pobre, se avergonzaba hasta con la más mínima tontería.

Eso a Reo no le gustaba. Sí, podría ser hasta cierto modo adorable, pero Sei-chan no necesitaba a un chico así en su vida. Precisaba de un pilar en el que apoyarse en los momentos de fragilidad, no en un chiste con patas. Hasta ahora no había demostrado ni la menor pizca de sensibilidad o de fuerza. No era nada. Era una persona normal y corriente que no podía adentrarse en lo más recóndito de los pensamientos de Sei-chan. Estaba destinado a ser un juguete mediocre en manos de alguien tan solo como Sei-chan. ¿Qué pretendía? ¿Iba tras la fortuna de los Akashi? ¿Veía en Sei-chan a un príncipe guapo sin más?

No entendía que lo que Sei-chan buscaba no era un novio, sino un compañero sentimental. Alguien en quien apoyarse cuando más falta hiciese y con quien compartir un poquito las inquietudes que asolaban su corazón. Ese era un papel que a Nijimura Shuuzou le quedaba demasiado grande. Ni siquiera Reo, Eikichi y Kotarou, que habían demostrado día sí y día también su devoción por su capitán, llegaban a ser —al menos a ojos de Sei-chan— dignos de su confianza.

Mientras Reo juzgaba al novio de Sei-chan desde las sombras, Eikichi se autorrealizaba preparando la carne. Mayuzumi, en un vano intento por parecer útil, les comentó que había comprado cebollas, lechugas y calabaza para preparar a la parrilla. El concepto en sí estaba no estaba del todo mal, sobre todo para alguien que cuidaba tanto de su nutrición como Reo, pero la elección de las verduras era una desgracia. Solo a Mayuzumi se le podría ocurrir traer lechuga.

—Akashi, ¿quieres que te vaya preparando una bolita de arroz? Aún queda hueco.

—Yo también quiero ir comiendo algo… —susurró Kotarou.

—¡No! Estamos ante un momento _potencialmente_ romántico, Kotarou. No lo estropees.

Sí, ese era el punto de no retorno. En una esquina, apartándose del hedor y el entusiasmo de Eikichi, Nijimura echó una de las bolitas de arroz a la parrilla. Al cabo de unos minutos en los que apenas abrió el pico, Nijimura cogió satisfecho un poco de arroz con los palillos.

Ahí estaba el momento. _El Momento_. Ahora sería cuando Nijimura, en un alarde de romanticismo sin límites, llevaría los palillos a la boca de Sei-chan y le daría de comer con todo el amor del mundo. Luego se darían un piquito inocente.

¡Ay, pero qué requetemonos que podrían ser Sei-chan y su novio si se lo propusiesen!

Reo los observó con detenimiento. El sudor que recorría su frente podía o no ser fruto del calor achicharrador de la parrilla, de un sol más sádico de lo normal o de la pasión que unía a aquellos dos amantes.

—Aquí tienes, Akashi —dijo Nijimura acercando los palillos a la boca de Sei-chan.

Un poco más… un poco más…

—Gracias.

Y Nijimura le dio los palillos para que se comiese el arroz él solito. Menuda forma de chafar la fiesta antes de haberla siquiera empezado. Definitivamente, aquel chico estaba a años luz de ser digno de Sei-chan. ¡Ojalá su pequeño pudiese abrir los ojos antes de que fuera demasiado tarde!

 


	6. Chapter 6

Hubo una vez, hacía ya varios años, que Nijimura se estaba quedando dormido en medio de la clase de Literatura Clásica. Qué aburrimiento, ¿eh? Eso pensaba él, desde luego. Tenía suerte de que su asiento estaba pegado a la ventana y podía entretenerse contemplando el cielo. No había ni una nube a la que buscarle forma ni gotitas que contar sobre el cristal. Bostezó. Justo cuando Nijimura ya notaba que la fuerza de los párpados se había ido de vacaciones,  alguien que hacía juego con aquel día perfecto e idílico llamó su atención.

Era Akashi, aquel niño rarito de primer curso. Estaba en clase de Educación Física como portero de su “equipo” de fútbol. ¿Portero? ¿Ese retaco? Nijimura sonrió un poco mientras lo seguía mirando. Pese a su poca talla, el chaval hacía un buen trabajo y se anticipaba de manera espectacular a los tiros del equipo rival.

A saber por qué, Akashi miró hacia arriba y pilló a Nijimura con las manos en la masa. Fue extraño. Los ojos de Akashi, tan lejanos y apagados, le parecían irreales. ¿Qué mosca le había picado a ese mocoso? De repente se había puesto a hacerle señas desde la portería, como si quisiese comunicarle algo de vital importancia. Nijimura lo interpretó como que le estaba saludando, así que un saludo fue lo que le devolvió.

En realidad, le estaba alertando de que tenía al profesor detrás.

—Nijimura-kun —oyó una voz grave tras sus hombros—, ¿podrías repetir lo que acabo de decir?

No, claro que no podía. Se disculpó con el profesor y, prometiéndose que prestaría más atención por muy aburrida que fuese la asignatura, volvió a echar un vistazo al patio. Akashi seguía ahí.

Ese recuerdo tan absurdo perseguía a Nijimura cada vez que sentía algún tipo de disociación entre su mente y su cuerpo, volviendo luego a unirse a golpe y porrazo y dejándolo confuso durante varios segundos. ¿Era algún tipo de experiencia mística o qué? Lo fuese o no en el pasado, ahora sí que estaba ante una aparición mariana en toda regla. Era el mismo día perfecto e idílico sin nubes a las que buscar forma o gotitas que contar sobre los cristales; sin embargo, a diferencia de aquel día, esta vez sí que había algo que desentonaba de manera espectacular.

Akashi Seijuurou.

En medio del pueblo.

Con una bolsa llena… ¿de  _manga_?

—¡¿Akashi?! —gritó Nijimura, y Akashi, sin inmutarse, se volvió y le miró con sus ojos cercanos, reales y vivos.

Que Nijimura sonase tan enfadado y sorprendido no significaba que no se alegrase de ver a Akashi de nuevo. Había vuelto de Los Ángeles en abril, coincidiendo con el nuevo curso, y había tenido la oportunidad de reunirse con los mocosos de Teikou una vez. Normal, teniendo en cuenta que estaban desperdigados por todo Japón  y que tampoco tenían mucho tiempo libre. Con Akashi, en concreto, no había hablado mucho aquella vez. Se habían limitado a hacerse preguntas corteses —en qué instituto estaban y poco más— y a escuchar cómo Aomine y Kise competían por contar la mejor anécdota.

—Buenos días, Nijimura-san. No esperaba encontrarte aquí.

—Eso debería decirlo yo, que soy el que vive aquí —Nijimura cruzó los brazos—. ¿Y tú por aquí?

—Vengo de visitar a un senpai —dijo Akashi con una voz suave y algo melancólica.

¿Un senpai? A saber por qué, Nijimura se dio aludido por un momento antes de darse cuenta de que Akashi no sabía que él vivía ahí. Se sintió idiota y un poco más desilusionado de lo que le gustaría admitir.

—¿De Rakuzan? Ya veo. ¿Qué vas, a la estación de tren? Si eso te acompaño.

—Agradezco tu amabilidad, pero no es necesario —aclaró Akashi con una sonrisa—. Además, pareces ocupado.

Lo parecía, porque llevaba un par de bolsas de la compra,  _pero_   _no lo estaba_. Aquel era un pueblo de mala muerte y su mayor entretenimiento era hacerle los recados a su abuela. Que apareciese Akashi Seijuurou era poco menos que un milagro.

—Joé, Akashi, que es una bolsa del supermercado —Nijimura estaba perdiendo la paciencia y no entendía por qué. Lo único que sabía era que Akashi se le iba a escapar y que eso no le hacía ni una pizca de gracia—. Te acompaño, te invito a una bebida de las baratas de la máquina expendedora y me cuentas tu vida, ¿te parece?

Akashi, en vez de asentir como el chiquillo educado que era, soltó algo como una risa descafeinada.

—Acepto el plan. De todos modos, algo me dice que no ibas a aceptar un no por respuesta.

Lo peor de todo era que Akashi tenía razón.

***

El café de la máquina estaba asqueroso, Nijimura  _lo sabía_ , y aun así no avisó a Akashi. Quería ver cómo era su cara al beberse semejante mierda. Se sintió como el típico desaprensivo que hacía llorar adrede a los bebés porque les parecía graciosos.

Akashi, arruinando los deseos más sórdidos de Nijimura, se tomó el café sin formular ni una sola queja. Típico de él. Podría tener dinero para comprarse una isla en el Caribe, pero eso no significaba que fuese un niño mimado.

—El tren está a punto de llegar —refunfuñó Nijimura con fastidio.

El poco rato que pasó junto a Akashi le supo a poco. Quería escuchar más acerca de Rakuzan, acerca de las estupideces que hacían Midorima y Akashi para hacerse los intelectuales, acerca de cómo Kuroko cada vez hacía más chistes a costa de Akashi (a ese enano invisible había que pararle los pies). Acerca de Akashi.

No por nada en especial. La vida de Nijimura era un coñazo y Akashi resultaba ser una de las personas más fascinantes que había tenido el placer de conocer.

—Deberíamos volver a quedar —dijo Nijimura sin pensar. Se dio cuenta de su equivocación, sobre todo cuando Akashi le miró con algo que podía ser asombro, y frunció los labios—. Si quieres, claro.

Akashi dio un trago al agua sucia que se hacía llamar café, arrugando la nariz, mientras Nijimura esperaba impacientemente algún tipo de respuesta.

—Perfecto. No estoy libre todos los fines de semana, pero confío en que podré hacer huecos de cuando en cuando—respondió Akashi tras mucho pensárselo.

Añadió a Akashi en el LINE (no le iba a preguntar por qué su alias era “absoluto04”) y se sintió un poco solo cuando se dio cuenta de que al tren poco le faltaba para llegar. Cuando Akashi se despidió de él, con un gesto elegante de la mano, Nijimura recordó la voz grave y profunda de su profesor de Literatura Clásica de secundaria instándole a dejar de pensar en las musarañas.

***  
  
El primer mensaje de Akashi lo leyó unas cuantas horas después, anunciándole algo tan simple como que había llegado sano y salvo y que se había alegrado de volver a ver a Nijimura. Esa forma de escribir le recordaba a la de su tío de cincuenta y siete años.

Nijimura le respondió con un emoticono que representaba un pulgar levantado.

Días después, fue Nijimura el que intentó sacar algún tema. Todo lo que escribió fue un mero “¿qué tal?” que le sirvió para averiguar que Akashi acababa de salir de clase y que se disponía a empezar los entrenamientos con su equipo. Nijimura le deseó buena suerte.

Eso de preguntarse el uno al otro cómo les había ido el día se hizo cada vez más y más frecuente, hasta tal punto que a veces la abuela de Nijimura lo regañaba por “estar tan pegado al móvil”. No lo podía evitar. Entre las imágenes de una rana triste que le enviaba Tatsuya, los vídeos conspiranoicos de su amigo Kubota, las mil y un fotografías que le mandaba su familia desde Estados Unidos y los mensajes de Akashi, era imposible que no tuviese la nariz pegada a la pantalla del móvil cada veinte minutos.

A veces Nijimura, agotado después de un día cuidando de las lechugas de la huerta de su abuela o haciendo los deberes de Química, se tumbaba en la cama y le enviaba mensajes estúpidos a Akashi. Él siempre le respondía con unos modales exquisitos y palabras que habían dejado de usarse hacía ya más de un siglo. Eso era algo que a Nijimura le resultaba entrañable: Akashi, para ser tan perfecto y principesco a ojos de las chicas, era lo más ridículo que se podría echar a la cara.

Le gustaba especialmente cuando le comentaba que su compañero Hayama estaba aprendiendo a mantener la concentración o cómo un tal Nebuya dejaba por ahí incluso más migas que Murasakibara. Algo tan simple como que Akashi estuviese en otro equipo le causaba una mezcla entre alegría —por verlo integrado y con amigos— y tristeza. Menos mal que ni siquiera eran rivales. No concebía la idea de jugar en la misma cancha que Akashi y no compartir camiseta.

Fue a las tres semanas de haberse visto cuando Akashi sugirió volver a quedar.    
  
***  
  
—¿Y bien? ¿Qué haremos hoy?

—Estaba pensando en ir a dar un paseo por el río, aunque podemos hacer otra cosa. En este pueblo no hay mucho que ver, pero al menos eso está bien.

A Akashi le pareció una buena idea. Menos mal. Nijimura no tenía ganas de reconocerlo, pero solía ir a dar paseos por el río con cierta frecuencia. Y con “cierta frecuencia”, sí, se refería a todos los días. Tampoco tenía mucho más que hacer.

Pese a tener el recorrido memorizado al dedillo, aquel día le pareció un poco diferente. Tal vez era porque estaba Akashi a su lado maravillado descubriendo los pequeños detalles del río y su camino.

Puede que Akashi no estuviese diciendo ni una palabra, pero aun así a Nijimura le daba la sensación de que estaba aprendiendo mucho sobre él. A veces cerraba los ojos y se deleitaba con el murmullo del agua o se dibujaba la sonrisa más diminuta de todas cuando llegaba una ráfaga de aire fresco. También prestaba atención a las lagartijas que se colaban por el camino o a los mil y un árboles del otro lado de la orilla. Tanto había que admirar y Nijimura había ido a fijarse precisamente en Akashi.

—Eh, este es mi rincón favorito —dijo Nijimura de repente, despertando a Akashi de sus ensoñaciones, y se sentó a escasos centímetros de la orilla.

Akashi lo miró sin saber qué hacer y Nijimura tuvo que indicarle mediante un gesto que  _sí, podía sentarse a su lado_. Así hizo. Quizás eran meras elucubraciones de Nijimura, que lo de pensar no lo tenía del todo dominado, pero le daba la sensación de que Akashi, cuando estaba con él, siempre esperaba a recibir algún tipo de orden. ¡Qué crío! Eso de ser el dúo dinámico de Teikou había quedado muy, muy atrás. Y menos mal. Era mejor poder ver a Akashi como una persona más y no como el recordatorio de que las responsabilidades existían y le esperaban con una sonrisa siniestra.

Se dejaron llevar por la música del río. Nijimura recordaba cuando hacía unos años, antes incluso de que estuviese en Teikou, traía a sus hermanos pequeños en verano y les enseñaba a tirar guijarros  _con estilo_. Ellos siempre aplaudían emocionadísimos, viendo en su hermano mayor a un héroe, y lo imitaban sin éxito. Daban risa.

Tanteó el terreno para ver si se podía hacer con al menos un guijarro que lanzar.  Cuando lo encontró, lo manoseó bien, jugueteando con él, y finalmente lo lanzó al río. Akashi abrió los ojos más de lo normal al ver cómo la piedra daba saltitos por la superficie del agua.

—¡Toma ya! ¡Ocho saltos! —exclamó Nijimura con la misma ilusión que cuando era un mocoso.

—Increíble —comentó Akashi arqueando las cejas—. Ocho saltos…

—No me digas que no sabes lanzar piedras al agua —Nijimura lo miró con aire divertido.

—Reconozco que pocas veces lo he intentado —cogió una piedra redonda y se levantó con cuidado del suelo. Estuvo unos instantes calculando cómo sujetar el guijarro y cuál sería la manera más efectiva de lanzarlo.

 _Plop. Plop. Plop._  Cuatro saltos.

—¡Eh, no está nada mal! —Nijimura soltó un silbido y, aún en pie, apoyó las manos en la cadera.

Lo que para uno era un logro, para otro era una humillación.

—Mm.

—¿Quieres que te dé un consejo? Mira, es mejor que cojas la piedra  _así_  —Nijimura cogió otro guijarro del suelo y se agachó un poco, repitiendo despacio cada movimiento para que Akashi le entendiese bien.

Akashi lo imitó. Estaba tan concentrado que daba un poco de miedo.

—Bien, muy bien. Ahora haz  _eso mismo_ , pero con una piedra de verdad—Nijimura le pasó un guijarro perfecto,  _el mejor guijarro que podría haber encontrado_ , y Akashi lo inspeccionó con cuidado.

Nijimura estaba pendiente de la forma de Akashi, pero más aún de sus ojos oscuros y decididos. ¡Y todo por tirar una piedra! Sí que se tomaba todo a pecho.

—Espera, espera —Nijimura se situó detrás de Akashi y corrigió su postura  _un poco_. Notó que el cuerpo de Akashi se tensó tal cual lo haría un gato en alerta. Sus manos estaban congeladas—. Pero bueno, no te pongas tan rígido, hombre, que no te voy a empujar.

Akashi lanzó la piedra y esta vez consiguió una sorprendente hilera de seis rebotes. Sonrió satisfecho. No era para menos.

La media hora siguiente pasó volando entre guijarros dando volteretas sobre el agua y  anécdotas tontas del día a día. Sí, Nijimura había vivido ya un millar de veces ese momento a esa misma hora y en ese mismo lugar, pero nunca se lo había pasado tan bien.

Definitivamente, era gracias a Akashi.

***

Akashi volvió a las dos semanas. Se saludaron con una onda de nerviosismo sacudiéndoles de arriba abajo y Akashi, que intentaba parecer tranquilo, le hizo entrega de una bolsa llena de pasteles de una tienda finolis. Nijimura no supo qué decir. Le dio las gracias, completamente desubicado. Era lo mínimo —y lo único— que podía hacer.

—Joé, qué detallazo —Nijimura cogió la bolsa con cuidado para que los pasteles no se espachurrasen.

—No hay de qué. Espero que sean de tu agrado —Akashi miró a Nijimura con una sonrisa cortés—. ¿Cuáles son los planes de hoy?

Nijimura se había devanado los sesos el día anterior pensando en qué mierda podría hacer para sorprender a Akashi y llegó a la conclusión de que, tristemente, no había  _nada_.  Akashi fijo que había ido a visitar los castillos de Francia y Alemania o ido al espacio exterior de picnic, así que un pueblo cochambroso como aquel no tenía ningún encanto con el que enamorarle. Aun así, o eso quiso pensar Nijimura, siempre habría algo que hacer.

—No te preocupes, Nijimura-san, confío en que todo saldrá a pedir de boca. Sé que no me decepcionarás.

—¿Ah, no? ¿En qué te basas?

—En mis experiencias previas. No nos conocemos desde hace poco tiempo, como bien sabrás.

—¿Cómo puedes decir todo eso y quedarte tan pichi? —Nijimura miró hacia otro lado, consciente de que Akashi lo miraba con una sonrisa divertida— Oye, ¿qué te hace tanta gracia? ¡Akashi!

***

El paseo por el pueblo, amenizado con una explicación que le estaba dando Akashi sobre los ejercicios de yoga que hacía cada mañana su amigo Mibuchi, se vio interrumpido por las tripas con altavoces de Nijimura.

—¡Hostia!

Akashi soltó un ruido raro que podía interpretarse como una risita ahogada. La fortuna le cagó encima, por listillo, e hizo que su estómago también se convirtiese en un tifón. Aun así, hasta para tener hambre era elegante. Poco había faltado para que aquel estruendo hubiese sonado a una sinfonía secreta de Mozart.

Nijimura propuso ir a su casa y zamparse los pasteles que le había traído Akashi acompañados de un poco de té.

—Es una idea apetecible, pero el último tren saldrá en aproximadamente media hora.

—Oh —dijo Nijimura con las cejas por la órbita—. Si es por eso, puedes quedarte en mi casa. Tenemos un par de futones de sobra.

—No quisiera ser una molestia.

Eso podría haber sonado creíble de no ser por la ilusión que irradiaba cada uno de los poros de Akashi. Intentaba parecer comedido y discreto, pero no lo lograba ni por asomo. Nijimura sintió algo raro en el pecho al verlo así. Debían de ser los efectos secundarios del hambre.

—Joder —Nijimura chasqueó la lengua y se tocó la barriga—, mi casa está como a veinte minutos.

—¿Hay un restaurante cerca? Podríamos cenar ahí.

—No, por aquí no hay nada —cruzó los brazos y miró a su alrededor—. Eh, ¿te parece muy chabacano eso de comer pasteles de noche y por la calle?

Akashi dijo que sí.

Comieron los pasteles por la calle de todos modos.

Se sentaron en un banco de piedra cercano a un templo y saciaron el hambre con unos pastelitos que costaban más que el coche de segunda mano para el que Nijimura estaba ahorrando. Akashi se puso más pesado de lo normal diciendo que eran un regalo para Nijimura y que  _por tanto_  él no debería probar bocado y blablablá de la  _educación_.

—¿Desde cuándo eres tan tiquismiquis? Come, que no es plan de que yo me ponga las botas y tú te mueras del hambre. Si eso reservo un par para mi abuela y ya.

—Tan caballeroso como de costumbre.

—No te burles de mí, y menos cuando tienes medio bollo de canela en la boca.

Akashi le respondió señalándole la barbilla. Se había manchado. Nijimura intentó quitarse la crema de la cara, pero no acertaba ni por asomo. Sus intentos fueron tan penosos que Akashi, el mismísimo Akashi, tuvo que intervenir y quitarle los restos con su propio pulgar.

Se lo chupó. Akashi se chupó el pulgar con los restos de crema. Nijimura, justo hasta aquel momento, estaba pensando en lo bien que se lo estaba pasando con su nuevo amigo, Akashi Seijuurou, hasta que lo vio lamiéndose crema de un dedo. Empezó a sentir asco por sí mismo. En primer lugar, porque aquel era  _Akashi_. En segundo lugar, porque habría deseado que Akashi le hubiese dejado lamerle el pulgar. Eso sí que era sórdido.

***

Akashi le soltó una sarta de frases prefabricadas a la abuela de Nijimura y se la ganó de por vida. Nijimura los observaba apoyado en el marco de la puerta de la cocina, algo risueño de más, y se vio obligado a rascarse la nuca y darse media vuelta cuando la sonrisa de Akashi, sincera y cálida, se posó sobre él.

Mierda, ¿qué le estaba pasando?

***

Si a Nijimura le hubiesen dicho hacía tres o cuatro años que llegaría el día en que Akashi y él estarían en casa de la abuela jugando a videojuegos, no habría dado crédito. Normal, por otra parte. Tampoco se habría tragado eso de que se lo iban a pasar bien, pero ahí estaban ellos dos para demostrar que la realidad y lo absurdo iban de la mano.

—¿Quieres que echemos ahora una al Cinabrio Kart?

—¿Cinabrio Kart? —Akashi se tocó la barbilla y miró al techo, pensativo— No conozco ese juego.

—¿De verdad? ¿En serio que eres japonés? —Nijimura se acomodó en el sofá y se estalló el cuello para parecer un verdadero experto— Echo una individual para que veas de qué va y luego una doble, ¿vale?

Akashi le miró como si acabase de escuchar las noticias en un idioma inventado.

***  
  
Justo cuando Akashi y él iban a enfrentarse al Cinabrio Kart, la abuela de Nijimura bajó de los cielos para avisar de que ya era momento de cenar. Ese era un recordatorio sutil de que Nijimura tenía que sacarse las castañas del fuego y cocinar por sí mismo si quería sobrevivir. No podía culpar a su abuela ni aunque quisiera. La pobre ya estaba mayor.

—¿Puedo ayudarte en algo? No me gustaría quedarme de brazos cruzados.

—Eres el invitado, Akashi. Descansa, juega al Cinabrio Kart. Haz lo que quieras.

“Lo que quieras” no involucraba a Akashi, que podía pasar de ser un príncipe encantador a una muñeca tétrica de porcelana en cero coma, sentándose en un taburete de la cocina y mirando a Nijimura fijamente. Eso daba grima.

—¿Con qué nos va a sorprender el chef?

—Sopa de tofu de entrante y omuraisu. ¿O quieres otra cosa?

Nijimura, como el pazguato que era, dio un paso hacia atrás. Él no era un cobarde, ojo, y no se había achantado jamás en su vida. Esa no era su filosofía. Ahora bien, era cuestión de que Akashi lo mirase con adoración para que el buen juicio de Nijimura huyese por patas y notase descargas eléctricas en toda la piel.

—¿Qué es esa cara? ¡¿Qué pasa?! —Nijimura blandió su fiel sartén.

Nijimura descubriría en unos cuantos minutos que si Akashi le miraba así era porque era un apasionado de un plato tan soso como la sopa de tofu. Por un momento Nijimura llegó a pensar que Akashi estaba coladito por él.

Fue una sensación extraña y no del todo desagradable.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tras cinco capítulos de amistad y Buenos Sentimientos, empieza el NijiAka. Increíble.  
> (No pasa nada, dentro de 2-3 capítulos volveremos de nuevo a la amistad y los Buenos Sentimientos)


	7. Chapter 7

Akashi acabó aportando su granito de arena y ayudó con la preparación de la omuraisu. Se notaba a la legua que no había preparado ese plato en su puñetera vida, y aun así podría llegar a dar el pego como cocinero profesional. Este Akashi era impecable para todo.

—En realidad, Nijimura-san, eres tú el que está haciendo todo.

—No te pases de modesto.

—Lo mismo digo —Akashi cogió el bote de kétchup y se lo pasó a Nijimura con una sonrisa enigmática. Tío, que solo era kétchup.

Cocinar codo con codo con Akashi era más divertido de lo que podría haber imaginado. Verlo con el mandil de su abuela —Nijimura se lo tuvo que acabar prestando porque no se perdonaría en un millón de años si la ropa de niño pijo de Akashi se acabase manchando de kétchup— o batiendo huevos era algo que, pese a ser de lo más mundano, guardaba un encanto especial si lo hacía él.

—Akashi, “aaaah”.

Akashi le miró con ojos indescifrables.

—¿Y esa cara? Solo quiero que pruebes el arroz. Venga, no te hagas de rogar y abre la boca.

Obedeció y probó el arroz con los ojos cerrados para “apreciar el verdadero sabor y sus matices intrínsecos”, significase eso lo que significase. Nijimura se dio mucho,  _mucho_  asco al pensar que Akashi comiendo de sus palillos era una imagen sensual. Fijo que aquel fenómeno, al igual que el deseo de lamerle antes el pulgar, tenía un nombre terminado en –filia, que venía a significar “enfermo de mierda” en latín.

—No tengo muchas oportunidades de cocinar —confesó Akashi—, así que me alegra poder hacerlo. Gracias, Nijimura-san. Eres un maestro digno de alabanza.

—¿Por qué me das las gracias? No he hecho nada —Nijimura soltó un gran suspiro y siguió revolviendo el arroz en la sartén—. Pero no hay de qué. Oye, Akashi, sabes que puedes venir cuando quieras a cocinar, ¿eh?

O a lo que quisiera, a decir verdad. La compañía de Akashi, tranquila y fascinante como era, le podía alegrar el día en un pispás.

—Lo tendré en cuenta —Akashi sonrió y Nijimura se obligó a sí mismo a volver a prestar toda su atención al arroz.

***  
—¡Qué buena pinta! —exclamó la abuela de Nijimura al ver los platos bien colocados en la mesa— Shuuzou, cuando quieres eres todo un primor.

—Lo dices como si no cocinase yo todos los días —protestó. Akashi, sentándose a su lado, sonrió.

—Verás, Akashi-kun, yo se lo digo siempre a Shuuzou: las mujeres de hoy saben que son reinas, así que no se dejan malear por los hombres. ¡Y bien por ellas! Así que ahora no os queda otra que aprender a cocinar y ser útiles —se tomó un sorbo de té verde con semblante severo, como si no estuviese a punto de decir una gilipollez—. Me consuela saber que mi nieto será un marido como Dios manda.

Akashi se quedó contemplando su sopa de tofu con el más puro de los amores. Lo que faltaba, Nijimura poniéndose celoso por culpa de una puta sopa. Como no podía ser de otra manera, ese cabreo poco duró. Era imposible estar de mal humor cuando Akashi estaba haciéndole una fotografía a la sopa con el móvil.

La sopa, cabría resaltar, que había preparado Nijimura. ¡Qué subidón de orgullo!

—Es mi plato favorito —explicó Akashi—. En su sencillez, precisamente, radica la verdadera  _esencia_.

—¿La sopa de tofu? —Nijimura arrugó los labios y Akashi apartó su vista un momento de la sopa para mirarlo a él— Vaya, no me lo esperaba.

La abuela de Nijimura fue la primera en retirarse, maullando algo sobre que su programa favorito estaba a punto de empezar, y los dejó solos de nuevo. Qué alivio.

—Tu abuela tiene razón, Nijimura-san —dijo Akashi nada más terminar la sopa—. Serás un marido perfecto.

—¡Que dejes de reírte de mí, te digo! —le dio una patada por debajo de la mesa. O lo intentó, porque el dios de los mocosos protegía a Akashi Seijuurou de la adversidad y lo único que consiguió Nijimura fue darse una hostia en la punta del pie con la pata de la mesa.

***  
Estar a oscuras en la misma habitación que Akashi, estando sus cuerpos acostados a apenas un metro de distancia, era algo tan emocionante como inquietante. Nijimura se giró y vio a Akashi tieso sobre el futón. No parecía incómodo, ni mucho menos, pero tampoco tenía pinta de ir a quedarse frito de un momento a otro.

—Pss, Akashi. ¿Sigues despierto? —susurró Nijimura. Si subía el volumen, su abuela sacaría fuerzas de donde no las tenía y vendría a asesinarlo.

Akashi también se giró y miró quedamente a Nijimura a los ojos.

Tras haber conocido a Himuro Tatsuya, Nijimura se había prometido no volver a hacer descripciones extrañas con cada chico que le quitase la respiración. Era vergonzoso y Nijimura se podía acostumbrar a la idea de no haber nacido poeta. Quería ir de autor famoso, de esos que tenía que estudiar en Literatura, y no llegaba ni a Aomine Daiki. Ahora bien, no pensar en cosas cursis era cada vez más difícil por culpa de Akashi. El porqué, tan obvio como era, no le hizo ni puñetera gracia.

—Sí. Veo que tú también te has desvelado.

—Ya ves, y eso que estoy hecho polvo —Nijimura bufó—. Pues nada, hablemos de algo.

—Una vez me sucedió algo parecido con mis amigos —Akashi cerró los ojos y ni con esas Nijimura dejó de mirarle como un pasmarote—. Era un campamento de verano y Mibuchi tenía la certeza de que la habitación estaba repleta de insectos. Naturalmente, Nebuya y yo nos cercioramos de que no había nada. Creo recordar que Hayama gritaba de vez en cuando para asustar a Mibuchi. Fue una noche ajetreada, pero divertida.

De parecido no tenía nada, pero eso no quitaba que la anécdota tuviese su gracia. Nijimura se revolvió un poco en el futón, acordándose de Kise y de cómo él también se habría vuelto loco si hubiese visto bichos en la habitación, y soltó una carcajada muda. Echaba de menos esa época.

Echaba de menos formar parte de un equipo.

—Esos amigos tuyos, ¿tienen tu edad?

—No, son un año mayores—respondió Akashi con un tono progresivamente decaído—. Este es su último año.

—¿Y ese tono? Que se gradúan, no se van a morir. Podéis seguir siendo amigos —Nijimura subió la voz un poco más de lo debido, y se mordió los labios al darse cuenta—. La prueba somos tú y yo, ¿no?

Pese a lo oscura que estaba la habitación, apenas recibiendo unas migajas de luz de la luna, Nijimura pudo ver con claridad la sonrisa cálida que iluminaba la mirada de Akashi. Extendió el brazo, sin pensar —como todo lo que hacía él, vaya—,  y acarició su cabecita con más amor del debido y menos del que Akashi merecía. Cerró los ojos.

¿Se había quedado dormido?

—Buenas noches, Akashi —susurró Nijimura. Tuvo ganas de cogerle la mano, así de forma totalmente amistosa y sin sentimientos pastelosos de por medio, y darle un apretón bien fraternal.

«Joder, eso sería caer muy bajo», pensó Nijimura mientras le apretaba la mano de todos modos.

Akashi abrió los ojos como si estuviese endemoniado, cosa que cada día que pasaba parecía más factible.

De todos los momentos en los que Nijimura quiso hacer la del avestruz y ocultar su cabezón de zopenco —que no fueron pocos, qué va—,  _ese_  había sido el peor y con diferencia. Akashi le miró con cara de “Nijimura Shuuzou, ¿qué  _cojones_  te crees que estás haciendo?” (no lo diría con esas palabras, pero fijo que lo pensó tal cual) y no dijo ni mu. Pero le juzgaba. Si esos juicios visuales tuviesen algún tipo de valor a nivel legal, a Nijimura ya le habría caído cadena perpetua.

Casi que mejor que se quedase calladito, ¿eh? Nijimura no estaba preparado psicológicamente para escuchar la voz de Akashi.

Al menos tuvo el detalle de no mencionar los litros de sudor que emanaba la mano de Nijimura. Qué asco, joder.

—Buenas noches a ti también, Nijimura-san. Espero que descanses bien.

De todo lo que había podido hacer Akashi, fue a escoger precisamente la opción más humillante de todas: le devolvió un apretón flojito y soltó su mano como si fuese de cera y se estuviese consumiendo poco a poco. Mierda, Akashi estaba medio sobado y no debía de ser consciente de sus actos. Luego estaba Nijimura, ahora desvelado de por vida, y con todo el calor de un volcán gestándose en su cara.

—La madre que me parió… —farfulló Nijimura, dándose la vuelta y sopesando si sería buena idea arrancarse la mano para dejar de notar cosquilleos.

—Mm, ¿sucede algo?

—Mierda, ¿te he despertado? No es nada…

—No me he llegado a quedar dormido. No entiendo el porqué, pero se ve que no me será fácil conciliar el sueño.

Nijimura fue a preparar dos vasos de leche caliente ya por más ganas de pasar unos segundos a solas que otra cosa. Su soledad duró, exactamente, lo que tardó la leche en calentarse en el microondas. No porque la leche en sí fuese compañía —Nijimura aún estaba cuerdo, sorprendentemente—, sino porque Akashi fue a la cocina. Llevaba un pijama de patos que usaba Nijimura cuando estaba en secundaria.

Nijimura le echó la risa en la cara.

—Nijimura-san —dijo Akashi con toda la calma del mundo—, confío en que recuerdes que este pijama es tuyo.

—Sí, y que eres tú el que lo lleva puesto.

Akashi sonrió muy a su pesar, con cara de estar tramando un plan de lo más elaborado, y bebió un poco de leche calentita. Eran ya las tres de la mañana y seguían así. Dentro de un par de horas ya amanecería y no había trazas de que ninguno de los dos se fuese a quedar dormido, así que era momento de ir pensando en qué hacer la mañana del domingo.

—Ey, Akashi, ¿quieres que luego te lleve al huerto? —preguntó Nijimura con toda la inocencia que había en su ser, que pese a todos los pronósticos no era poca.

Se dio cuenta de su error de inmediato. Akashi, o bien era un maestro de la actuación y se merecía un Oscar, o simplemente no había malinterpretado la sugerencia noble y didáctica de Nijimura.

—Por supuesto —respondió Akashi con la taza en sus labios—. Lo espero con ansias.

La leche, que hacía nada acababa de salir del microondas, era un cubito de hielo al lado de la cara de Nijimura. No se podía creer lo que estaba sucediendo, y menos aún que Akashi le estuviese empezando a parecer despampanante con esa mierda de pijama.

—Vale, no quiero que esta pregunta suene rara, pero… estamos hablando del mismo tipo de huerto, ¿no?

—El de tu abuela, me figuro. No creo que sea legal inspeccionar los huertos de los vecinos.

Nijimura soltó un suspiro que podría haber causado un terremoto. Akashi, inocente y con poca experiencia en el mundillo de las pajas mentales (no como  _otro_ ), lo miró confuso.

—Nijimura-san, ¿estás bien?

—Creo que esto de dormir tan poco me está jodiendo vivo.

—Quizá te convenga tomar un poco el aire. Estás completamente ruborizado.

—Sí, me pregunto por qué será… —dio otro sorbo a la leche y se negó en redondo a mirar a Akashi. Se sentía sucio.

***  
Aún con las tazas de leche en las manos, buscaron asiento en la pasarela de madera que conectaba el salón con el jardín. Quedaba poco para que saliese el sol.

—Qué fugaz es el tiempo —comentó Akashi.

—Ya te digo. Casi recuerdo mi primer día en primaria como si fuese ayer.

—Ciertamente —Akashi sonrió con pena—. Aunque hablaba en concreto de este día. Hemos hecho muchas cosas, pero me ha sabido a poco.

—Eso es lo que ocurre cuando te lo pasas bien, Akashi —Nijimura le atestó una patadita a Akashi, que solo hizo crecer su sonrisa.

—Entonces eso significa que me lo he pasado muy bien.

—Quién lo diría, con esas ojeras —señaló Nijimura—. Espero que al menos puedas dormir algo en el tren.

Nijimura echó un vistazo al sol, que ya amenazaba con aparecer de un momento a otro, y pensó en lo mucho que le apetecía jugar al baloncesto. Lo habría hecho de tener un mínimo de energía.

—Me gustaría volver a jugar al basket —Nijimura dejó la taza en la pasarela, aún con la vista fija en el cielo—. La próxima vez podríamos echar un uno contra uno o algo.

Lástima era lo único que pudo encontrar en la mirada de Akashi, y prefirió no pensar cuál era la imagen que estaba proyectando él.

***

Al final lograron echarse una cabezadita que habría durado unas dos horas. No estaba mal. Akashi comentó que había prometido ir a visitar al senpai ese que vivía en el pueblo y a Nijimura le repateó un poco no poder despedirse de él en la estación.

Akashi, ya vestido con su ropa de niño pijo, y Nijimura, con su chándal-pijama, se despidieron. Se quedaron mirándose unos segundos, preguntándose qué era lo más apropiado para la situación, y no dieron con ninguna respuesta válida.

—Vuelve pronto —dijo Nijimura. No sabía si se lo estaba ordenando o suplicando, pero el resultado final era el mismo: sonaba a un dependiente despidiéndose de un cliente.

—Eso haré —aseguró Akashi. Nijimura se creyó sus palabras a pies juntillas—. Muchas gracias por todo, Nijimura-san, y cuídate.

—¡Eso debería decirlo yo! —Nijimura, con los labios arrugados, le estiró la mejilla a Akashi— Lo dicho, cuídate. Nos vemos.

La nuca de Nijimura se iba a erosionar con tanto frote y tanta tontería. Eso o se le iba a pelar la piel.

Habría querido despedirse de Akashi con una sonrisa resplandeciente, de esas que auguraban un futuro prometedor y llenaban los corazones de alegría, pero todo lo que consiguió poner fue cara de limón recién exprimido.

Iba a estar de mal humor todo el día.

***  
  
Al día siguiente, Nijimura fue tan estúpido que creyó que la mejor forma de  _no pensar_  en Akashi sería en una cancha de baloncesto. Craso error.

Se empeñó en buscarle nombre a eso que sentía por Akashi. Podía ser cursi, al más puro estilo de su hermana pequeña, y decir que lo que sucedía era que Akashi le hacía tilín. Mejor eso que ser como su amigo Kubota y decir “te tengo en mi patata”. ¡¿Qué cojones significaba eso?!

Total, daba igual el nombre del sentimiento de marras. Lo importante era qué iba a hacer a partir de ahora. Podría decírselo a Akashi, así de forma casual y sofisticada, o callarse la puta boca y no echar por tierra el lazo que los unía desde Teikou. No lo iba a llamar amistad y eso de amor quedaba demasiado grande para una relación unilateral. Que esa era otra, las probabilidades de que Nijimura estuviese en la patata de Akashi eran de risa.

—Eres bueno —dijo una voz suave y delicada. Seguramente era el actor de doblaje de Jesucristo.

Nijimura miró hacia los lados, demostrando que tenía un oído pésimo, y se asustó al ver a un pelanas analizándolo detenidamente. ¿Cuánto tiempo llevaba ahí? Era bastante alto —más o menos como Nijimura— y por ser delgado y transparente le recordaba a una pajita.

—¡Hostia!— se llevó una mano al pecho— ¿De dónde has salido?

—Llevo aquí como cinco minutos —respondió el fulano como si acabase de decir algo muy obvio.

Ese tipo se acababa de marcar un Kuroko Tetsuya impresionante.

—Me recuerdas a alguien que conocí hace tiempo… —Nijimura se acercó a él botando el balón, sin apartar sus ojos de los del desconocido fantasma, que dio un par de pasos hacia atrás mientras se aferraba a su bolsa de lechugas— ¿Vas a quedarte ahí parado o qué?

A Nijimura se le había presentado la oportunidad perfecta para no morirse del asco él solo y la iba a aprovechar sí o sí. El chico pajita, en cambio, tenía toda la pinta de querer huir del país con su bolsa de lechugas de contrabando y no volver jamás. Le recordó un poco a Midorima cuando le obligaban a formar equipo con Kise.

Nijimura sonrió para sí mismo. No sabía si era por la cara de empanado del chico aquel, por los recuerdos de Teikou o por la adrenalina que deseaba escaparse de su cuerpo.

***  
  
A Nijimura, que tanto había luchado por no pensar en Akashi durante todo ese tiempo, le salió el tiro por la culata al descubrir que Mayuzumi —sí, así se llamaba el pavo aquel— había estado en Rakuzan. Encima el muy mierdas estaba poniendo cara de asco y Nijimura quiso darle un puñetazo y dejarlo K.O.

No lo hizo. Que Akashi estuviese en su patata no significaba que también tuviese que estar en la de Mayuzumi. No era omnipresente, a fin de cuentas. Además, el chaval era simpático.

Muy a su modo,  _vale_. Pero lo era. ¿Qué decir? Nijimura se lo estaba pasando bien con él. Tenía un sentido del humor que rallaba en lo cruel, tirando más por el lado sarcástico que otra cosa, y no tenía reparos en decir las cosas tal y como las pensaba. Era directo. Eso era algo que a Nijimura le gustó de inmediato.

A veces, y como era casi inevitable, surgía Akashi como tema de conversación. En ocasiones lo sacaba Nijimura, que encontraba en Mayuzumi una especie de confesor, y otras era Mayuzumi, como si le estuviesen apuntando con una pistola, el que hablaba de su época en Rakuzan. Era curioso cómo variaba la historia según la contase Akashi o Mayuzumi.

Para Akashi, Rakuzan era una familia unida llena de valores positivos y amor puro por el baloncesto. Ese era el ambiente que veía Nijimura propicio para él, sí señor. Pero luego llegaba Mayuzumi, con quien compartía varios puntos de vista, diciéndole que Rakuzan era —en sus propias palabras— “como un cerdo pisando una flor” y no sabía a quién creer.

Otras días compartían anécdotas donde el único factor común era Akashi. Ese desprecio que Nijimura creyó detectar en un principio en Mayuzumi resultó ser una fachada de cartón.

—Yo lo que nunca entenderé es qué se basa la gente para llamarle “Akashi-sama” —dijo Mayuzumi, sentado en plena cancha y con una sonrisa sarcástica—. ¿Están sordos? ¿Le han escuchado hablar más de dos segundos?

—En Teikou igual —Nijimura se apartó el flequillo de la frente. Estaba sudando a mares—. Yo es que ya me reía en su cara, y encima él se quedaba tan ancho. Este Akashi…

—Y si no recuerdo mal, tú fuiste su capitán. Los daños colaterales son evidentes.

—¡¡Oye!! ¡Serás…! —Nijimura le iba a desfigurar la cara con un manotazo, pero se contuvo. Solo le dio un empujoncito.

—Dime que con Akashi también eras un bruto.

—Ni de coña —Nijimura frunció el ceño—. Akashi nunca me ha dado motivos.

El descrédito manchaba toda la cara de Mayuzumi y poco faltaba para que inundase el mundo entero. Lo que Nijimura no acaba de entender era por qué Mayuzumi tenía una idea de Akashi tan perturbadora. Que si Akashi era un pesado, que si no sabía aceptar un no por respuesta…

—Mejor para ti. Sé de gente que te partiría los huesos si te pasases con Akashi.

—¿Quiénes? ¿Los reyes esos de Rakuzan? —Nijimura cruzó los brazos.

—Esos. Y no serían los únicos —en los ojos apagados e inertes de Mayuzumi se podía apreciar el nacimiento de  _una luz_.

 _Una luz asesina_. Nijimura no vio necesario tragar saliva, como si temiese por su vida, por algo tan simple como que no se veía tratando mal a Akashi. El máximo dolor que podría traerle a Akashi, ya fuese físico o emocional, sería mediante un abrazo de oso.

—Mira tú por dónde, ni los reyes ni tú vais a tener la ocasión de partirme las piernas.

Mayuzumi alzó una ceja y esbozó una sonrisa de lo más enigmática.

—¿Y eso?

—Te diré por qué. En primer lugar, porque ya me dirás tú para qué querría hacerle daño a Akashi. Le deseo lo mejor, ¿vale? Además, no necesita guardaespaldas. Akashi sabe hacerse respetar. Y por último—Nijimura sonrió de oreja a oreja—, porque aunque vinieseis a por mí, no podríais conmigo.

—Luego el fantasma soy yo —dijo Mayuzumi pasándose los dedos por el pelo, aunque a Nijimura algo le decía que su respuesta le había dejado más que satisfecho.

***  
  
Los mensajitos con Akashi pasaron a convertirse en llamadas telefónicas en toda regla. Para Nijimura, en cierto modo, eso era mejor. Así podía escuchar su voz, deleitándose en cómo pronunciaba esas palabras anticuadas que le gustaban tanto, o en cómo sonaba su risa a través del teléfono. La mayor ventaja, sin duda alguna, era que así Akashi no le podía ver sonrojado.

De todas formas, no era muy difícil saber que estaba rojo como un tomate cuando Akashi le dijo que “esperaba con ansias que llegase mañana”. Vale, puede que Akashi no presenciarse esos momentos bochornosos, ¿pero quién sí lo estaba presenciado todo y reprimiendo las ganas de estrangular a Nijimura? Exacto. Mayuzumi.

Sinceramente, ya le daba igual ser el objeto de las burlas de Mayuzumi. El caso era que mañana iba a volver a ver a Akashi.


	8. Chapter 8

Cada vez que Nijimura hablaba, sugiriendo algún tipo de plan, Akashi asentía con decisión como si supiera de antemano que todo iba a salir a pedir de boca. No sabía si Akashi veía el futuro o si confiaba ciegamente en su criterio. Ambas opciones eran igual de aterradoras.

Decidieron pasar el sábado por la mañana dando un paseo por el río, practicando una vez más el lanzamiento de guijarros (Nijimura se prometió que buscaría la mejor piedra de todas y se la daría a Akashi como recuerdo del pueblo), y al mediodía irían a matar el tiempo al pueblo vecino. Tampoco había mucha cosa que ver, exceptuando un par de templos del año de la pera y una estatua de un señor importante, pero al menos era un paisaje nuevo que explorar.

Fueron a comer a un restaurante tradicional donde había más parejitas de recién casados y familias bien avenidas que adolescentes con mucho tiempo libre entre manos. Akashi estaba resplandeciente y Nijimura no sabía si era cosa de los fideos fríos o de tener a tantos tortolitos irradiando amor a su alrededor. Se tomaron un helado en el parque, donde había una pequeña feria dedicada a saber qué, y Nijimura siguió bajo la impresión de que Akashi y él estaban manteniendo una cita encubierta. Mejor, ¿no?

—Las tiendas de recuerdos son fascinantes —comentó Akashi nada más entrar en una.

Más que fascinantes, a Nijimura le parecían inquietantes. Que le intentasen vender a Hello Kitty con kimono como algo típico de esa región era algo que le podría colar a un turista extranjero o  a Tatsuya, pero no a alguien como Nijimura. A Akashi simplemente le hacía gracia.

Mientras Akashi lo vivía con unos pastelitos de arroz rellenos de pasta de judía, Nijimura se fue a la sección de bolsos y monederos. No era plan de ir de excursión por ahí y no llevarle nada a su abuela, a Kubota o a Mayuzumi, ¿no?

Escogió con sus mejores habilidades e intenciones, que no eran pocas, los regalos más apropiados. Se iba a gastar un pastizal,  sí, pero si tenía dinero para permitirse caprichos como un helado o comer en un restaurante de bien, también lo tenía para tener un detalle con la gente que siempre se portaba bien con él.

—Hostia —murmuró nada más ver un cartelito que informaba sobre unas pulseras que, al parecer, “harán que esa persona especial se fije en ti”. Se suponía que si dos personas las llevaban puestas, acabarían juntas gracias a los azares del destino. Eso de conseguir al amor de tu vida gracias a la tienda de recuerdos de un pueblo de mierda no era muy romántico, pero Nijimura tampoco lo era y por eso su mente fue a acordarse de _cierta persona especial._  
_  
_ Cómo no, dicha _cierta persona especial_ apareció por detrás y le miró con una sonrisa satisfecha mientras sujetaba su bolsa de pastelitos de arroz.

— _Oh_ —Akashi leyó con atención el cartel—. La premisa, si se le puede llamar así, es absurda. Sin embargo, el diseño en sí me gusta.

—Eso mismo estaba pensando yo —Nijimura cogió una y la inspeccionó de cerca. El material no era de una calidad lamentable y, para ser una pulsera con un trasfondo tan cursi, estaba bastante bien.

Mientras Akashi iba a pagar sus pastelitos, además de los regalos que se había agenciado para sus amigos (estuvo casi diez minutos pensando en qué monedero le gustaría más a su compañero Mibuchi), Nijimura se cavó su propio agujero antidignidad y cogió un pack de dos pulseras.

Una, claramente, para Akashi. Se la dio nada más salir de la tienda.

—Para ti —Nijimura se la lanzó y ni se molestó en mirar la reacción de Akashi—. Resulta que vienen en un pack de dos, qué cosas.

Estaba demasiado ocupado caminando a toda prisa para huir de su propia vergüenza.

***  
  
Akashi estaba hecho polvo cuando volvieron al pueblo. Llevaba puesta su nueva pulsera —Nijimura decidió usarla como tobillera para no recordarse a sí mismo con demasiada frecuencia lo penoso que podía llegar a ser— y no estaba dispuesto a quitársela a menos que hubiese un balón de baloncesto de por medio. Encima los trotes del autobús parecían haberle aplatanado aún más. Estos detalles, pequeños pero no por ello insignificantes, estaban haciendo que Nijimura se debatiese si era momento de darle el abrazo de oso a Akashi ahora o luego. Las ganas estaban ahí, de eso no cabía duda.

Iban a echar una partida al Cinabrio Kart y Nijimura no pudo evitar acordarse de lo que le había contado el otro día Mayuzumi El Bocas. Le había dicho básicamente que Akashi había ido a pedirle ayuda con el Cinabrio Kart para poder jugar contra Nijimura en condiciones. Joder, qué mono. Que esa no era la palabra con la que alguien _debiese_ definir a Akashi Seijuurou, pero el vocabulario de Nijimura era limitado y no conocía otra palabra que pudiese describirle mejor.

Ver a Akashi todo tranquilo y majestuoso mientras acribillaba zombis con su Cinabrio Kart era un espectáculo digno de ser retransmitido a nivel mundial. Nijimura era completamente diferente. No paraba de vociferar palabrotas, agitarse cuando algo le salía mal y poner sonrisillas de autosatisfacción al hacer una buena jugada.

Pasaron a iniciar una partida nueva donde ellos dos formarían un equipo. ¿Qué decir? Nijimura se lo estaba pasando en grande, y por la sonrisa que adornaba los labios de Akashi cabría pensar que no era el único. Akashi era el que planeaba la estrategia a seguir y Nijimura el que la ejecutaba a la perfección (a veces se permitía el lujo de improvisar, ganándose miradas plácidas o molestas por parte de Akashi).

—¡Chúpate esa! —gritó Nijimura al arrollar el camión de una de las momias— ¡Toma ya! Choca esas cinco, Akashi.

Akashi se quedó mirando fascinado la sonrisa triunfal de Nijimura. No tardaron en hacer otra jugada de esas que quedaría grabada en los anales de la historia de los videojuegos. En algún lugar, seguramente bajo las sábanas de su cama, estaría Mayuzumi sintiendo escalofríos. Y no era para menos, ¡qué va! _Por fin_ lo habían desbancado como Mejor Jugador del Cinabrio Kart. A nivel local.

Nijimura chasqueó los dedos, contento —su abuela, de fondo, pidiéndole que no hablase a voces—,  y chocó las cinco con Akashi.

—Se ve que, estemos donde estemos, formamos un buen equipo —confesó Akashi con total naturalidad, como si en el juego no estuviese cometiendo todo tipo de atrocidades indecibles—. Hacemos buena pareja.

Aquello pilló a Nijimura desprevenido. Se ahogó, tosiendo como si estuviese a punto de salírsele una criatura infernal de la boca, y se tuvo que dar golpes en la espalda. _Sabía_ que Akashi no lo había dicho con _aquella_ intención, pero aun así se puso colorado hasta dejarse él solito en evidencia.

—Sí, ¿no? Los estamos machacando —repuso Nijimura todo digno.

—Naturalmente. No podría ser de otra manera —Akashi se acomodó un poco más cerca de Nijimura, que tragó saliva—. Nuestra coordinación es excelente y se ve que hay un grado alto de confianza mutua.

Nijimura frunció el ceño. Todas y cada una de las palabras de Akashi eran tan peligrosas como tentadoras, y lo peor era que ninguna la decía en serio. O al menos no con la intención que haría a Nijimura dar saltos de alegría. Este Akashi y su forma rara de hablar le estaban dando empujoncitos para que acabase cayéndose por un barranco. O del sofá, que a grandes rasgos venía a ser lo mismo.

Hablaba de que eran buena pareja para un videojuego. Para lo demás eran agua y aceite.

—Además —Akashi sonrió lleno de orgullo—, tal y como Mibuchi suele decir, esa es la clave para el éxito de una relación, sea esta de la naturaleza que sea. A fin de cuentas, una pareja viene a ser como un equipo, ¿no crees?

Eso de ambiguo ya tenía poco. ¿Eran fichas eso que Akashi le estaba lanzando? Quién lo diría. Tampoco sería una locura descartar que estuviese hablando de “relaciones” y “parejas” de forma muy abstracta y sin amor de por medio, pero algo le decía a Nijimura que no era el caso. No por nada, pero Akashi había _citado_ a su amigo Mibuchi. Ese nombre solo surgía en conversación cuando había rollos sentimentaloides y poéticos. Fijo que era de esa gente rara que utilizaba expresiones pastelosas como “hacer el amor” o “compañero sentimental”.

Akashi era todo hablar y muy poco matar zombis. Lo único que estaba destruyendo a la perfección era la calma de Nijimura.

—Algo así, sí —respondió Nijimura de mala gana—. Oye, Akashi, si quieres decirme algo, dímelo. Y sin rodeos, a ser posible.

El Nijimura virtual, el que blandía una katana de fuego, protegió al Akashi del juego del ataque de una criatura extraña y deforme. Akashi aprovechó para dar el golpe de gracia tanto en el juego como en la realidad.

—Me esperaba esta respuesta de tu parte —dijo Akashi, bajando la mirada con timidez y clavándola en su pulsera. Esa misma que le acababa de regalar Nijimura. _Esa pulsera._

Todo parecía indicar que Akashi se estaba preparando psicológicamente para dar otro discurso abstracto sobre a saber qué. Nijimura, en una situación normal y corriente, le habría dejado hablar tanto como quisiese. Ya para empezar, disfrutaba escuchándole hablar. No porque su voz fuese más agradable que unas sábanas limpias —que también—, sino por lo contento y relajado que parecía cuando hablaba a sus anchas.

Esta situación, sin embargo, no era ni normal ni corriente. Era el turno de Nijimura de tomar cartas en el asunto. Que Akashi sería el que tenía los ojos rojos, pero era en los de Nijimura donde se veían llamas.

—Akashi, me gustas—le interrumpió. Ahí fue cuando el fuego de su mirada pasó a sus mejillas y perdió toda la nobleza de golpe—. ¿Quieres…?

— _Quiero_.

— _Bien_.

Sonrieron con vergüenza, sin mirarse siquiera a la cara, y Nijimura agradeció que no hubiese nadie ahí para juzgarles. Qué risa daban. La de pullas que podrían hacer Mayuzumi o Kubota a su costa.

Volvieron a mirar la pantalla del videojuego. Habían perdido varias vidas y no parecía que les importase mucho. Nijimura no estaba para pensar en zombis cuando era _por fin_ la pareja oficial de Akashi Seijuurou. Siguieron jugando tal y como llevaban haciéndolo todo este rato, con la única diferencia de que ahora Nijimura estaba un poco más acurrucado a Akashi y que no había tantos gritos.

Sí, era la pareja de Akashi. Y Akashi era su pareja. Bien. Solo era una nueva etiqueta, pomposa donde las hubiese, porque en el fondo todo seguía siendo igual. La única diferencia era que ahora Nijimura podía sentirse un poco menos asqueroso cuando pensase en besar a Akashi o darle abrazos.

***

Nijimura, como el buen novio que era —sonrió en contra de su voluntad al recordar que _sí_ , _era el novio de Akashi_ , por mucha tirria que les diese a los dos esa palabra— acompañó a Akashi hasta el edificio donde vivía Mayuzumi. Le daba pena tener que despedirse de él, pero mejor hacerlo ahí que en la estación. Ese ambiente era mucho más melancólico, curiosamente, que las escaleras tristes y malgastadas donde vivía alguien tan espiritualmente marchito como Mayuzumi.

Mierda, Nijimura no quería decirle adiós. Le estaba echando de menos y eso que aún seguía ahí, mirándole con ternura y unos ojazos que deberían incluirse en la lista de maravillas del mundo.  Fue ahí cuando Nijimura mandó a la mierda su autopromesa de no describir a Akashi como si fuese un paisaje exótico o una obra de arte. Oh, _la de pullas que podrían hacer Mayuzumi y Kubota a su costa_.

—No debería hacer esperar más a Mayuzumi-san —Akashi miró la hora y arrugó la nariz—. En fin, Nijimura-san, ha sido un día fantástico. Espero que podamos repetirlo pronto.

—A ver si la próxima vez vamos de excursión a un sitio interesante, o algo —Nijimura le acarició la cabeza a Akashi, que cerró los ojos con una expresión _extraña_ —. Pues eso, nos vemos. Cuídate mucho.

—Estos gestos de afecto me abruman, Nijimura-san. Si te comportas, puede que dentro de tres meses te deje darme la mano —dijo Akashi con gesto frío y desdeñoso. 

A Nijimura se le rompió el corazón.

—¿Qué? Espera… ¡mierda! Oye… Perdóname.

—Solo era una broma —dijo Akashi sonriendo con malicia.

Durante un instante, Nijimura se preguntó si ante él estaba el mismísimo Kuroko, el rey del humor de mierda, con una peluca pelirroja.

¡Será mocoso! La idea de ser un akashicida se le estaba antojando interesante en esos momentos. Debían de ser los efectos secundarios de pasar tanto tiempo junto a Mayuzumi.

—¡Ni puta gracia! Que casi me acaba de dar un infarto aquí mismo.

Nijimura iba a seguir cagándose en la estirpe de Akashi, pero él, que era sin duda el más listo de los dos, lo calmó con una caricia en la mejilla. Posó la palma de su mano en la cara de Nijimura, sonriéndole con cariño, y… _y_ …

Una vez, cuando Nijimura aún no sabía ni escribir su nombre, su madre le dio tal colleja que la familia entera pensó que se iba a quedar tonto de por vida. No fue el caso. Nijimura no era ningún lumbreras, pero su cerebro podía dar bastante de sí cuando se lo proponía. Sin embargo, y para el disgusto que se iba a llevar su madre, el beso que le acababa de plantar Akashi en la comisura de los labios sí que le mató todas las neuronas de golpe y porrazo.

Ni siquiera había sido un beso _beso_ y ahí estaba Nijimura Shuuzou —metro ochenta y cuatro, casi dieciocho años, con un pie ya en la universidad—, con los labios temblando y sintiendo un cosquilleo inconfundible en todo el cuerpo.

—Joder —fue todo lo que consiguió decir Nijimura.

—Hasta la próxima vez, Nijimura-san —Akashi se levantó y miró a Nijimura como si acabase de hacerse con una victoria arrolladora en una partida de shogi contra el campeón del mundo.

—¡Oye, chaval, y una mierda te vas a ir de rositas! —Nijimura también se levantó a propulsión y se vengó de la mejor forma posible: besándolo como es debido. Sus narices colisionaron y Nijimura juraría que Akashi se estaba _riendo_ y no derritiéndose entre suspiros.

Iban a perder el equilibrio de un momento a otro y darse una hostia de campeonato o desnucarse, pero les dio igual. Quedaría bonito morir como amantes trágicos en un lugar así, desde luego. Siempre partiendo de la base, por supuesto, de que aunque Mayuzumi los viese agonizando como cochinos en un matadero, no llamaría a la ambulancia.

 

***  
  
La cara de Mayuzumi cuando Nijimura le trajo un recuerdo fue un festín de confusión.

—Deja de darle vueltas al asunto —Nijimura suspiró—. Es un regalo porque eres mi amigo, así que acéptalo y finge al menos que te hace ilusión.

—Gracias —Mayuzumi cogió su bolsita y echó un vistazo a lo que había dentro. Era simplemente la figura de un búho de madera. Que no era la gran cosa estaba claro, pero Mayuzumi no le quitaba el ojo de todos modos.

Quizás era porque no se atrevía a mirar a Nijimura a los ojos. La pregunta que se le vino a la cabeza a Nijimura, y maldito momento en el que se la planteó,  fue que quizás Mayuzumi no estaba acostumbrado a que la gente fuese amable con él. Normal. Había ido a un colegio de niños pijos donde había tantos modales exquisitos como sonrisas falsas. Nijimura apartó la mirada. No podía mirarlo con pena. No cuando Mayuzumi era un tipo orgulloso como el que más.

En cuestión de unos diez minutos, Mayuzumi le invitó a cenar a su casa de forma indirecta. Ya de paso, tenían que decidir de una vez por todas quién de los dos era el campeón indiscutible del Cinabrio Kart.

***  
  
Estar sin Akashi le hacía pensar. Pensar le hacía mal.

Podía decirse a sí mismo que sus neuronas flojeaban más de lo debido, pero en realidad Nijimura era mucho de cavilar. Pensaba en cómo tanto él como Akashi, pese a haber sido capitanes, no solían tomar decisiones de ningún tipo. Akashi había nacido para acatar las órdenes de su padre y no expresar disconformidad ante nada. Luego estaba Nijimura, que en un par de años locos había agotado sus dosis de egoísmo para toda una vida y ahora tenía que recompensar a quienes más hizo sufrir. Ah, a su familia, esa que estaba tan lejos de él. ¿Que su padre estaba enfermo? Pues dejaría de ser capitán del equipo de baloncesto y lo seguiría hasta el fin del mundo, que al parecer se llamaba Los Ángeles y estaba en California. ¿Que su padre se había mejorado un poco y en vez de disfrutar de esa salud pasajera se tenía  que volver a Japón para cuidar de su abuela? Pues lo haría. Ni que tuviese otra opción.

Él estaba para cuidar de los demás, no para detenerse un momento a pensar _qué_ quería hacer él de su vida o dónde y con quién estar.

Lo de Akashi, si cabe, era peor.

Qué curioso que Nijimura hubiese ido a encontrar la libertad en alguien que estaba tan atado de pies y manos como Akashi.

Sin embargo, lo que le hacía sentirse fuerte era pensar que su relación fue una decisión que se permitieron el lujo de tomar.  Se consintieron un poco de egoísmo y empezaron a salir juntos para ser un poco más felices. Era en momentos así cuando Nijimura quería ir a junto de Akashi, estuviese donde estuviese, y darle un puñetero abrazo que lo dejase sin respiración.

Pensar tanto no era bueno, no. Al menos Akashi, sin siquiera proponérselo, solía apartar a Nijimura del sobreesfuerzo neuronal con mensajes en el LINE. Le hablaba de que ese fin de semana había quedado con sus amigos de Rakuzan para ir a un buffet libre o que Midorima iba a venir de visita. Le hablaba de que últimamente Hayama estaba intranquilo porque no sabía qué hacer con su futuro. Le hablaba de cómo Kuroko se convertía en un pastelito con patas si había niños delante. Le hablaba y hablaba y Nijimura solo podía sonreírle a la pantalla.

Nijimura debería sentirse culpable por olvidarse un rato de las obligaciones, pero no lo hará. Prefirió dar gracias por haber podido conocer a Akashi Seijuurou.

***  
Nijimura  no veía en los chicos estos de Rakuzan una amenaza. ¿Por qué iba a hacerlo? Eran los amigos y compañeros de Akashi, y eso de por sí solo era genial. Era mejor saber que su novio — _esa palabra_ — estaba contento y en buena compañía en su día a día y no en una esquina comiéndose los mocos.

Tampoco se oponía a la idea de conocerlos. A fin de cuentas, los unía el baloncesto y Akashi, así que tema de conversación ya tenían para rato. Precisamente por eso Nijimura no entendió por qué Mayuzumi lo miraba con tanta lástima.

—Ve con cuidado —advirtió.

—¿Cuidado con qué? Que sepas que soy capaz de lidiar con los amigos de Akashi.

Sobre todo porque había sido el propio Akashi, en una llamada telefónica, el que le había propuesto, casi como si fuese una petición formal, el quedar un día con los chavales de Rakuzan. A Nijimura le pareció buena idea. Preferiría estar a solas con Akashi —eso tampoco lo iba a negar—, pero no iba a rechazar tan fácilmente la oportunidad de ver a Akashi rodeado de los suyos.

¿Para qué mentir? Akashi podría haberle sugerido ir de vacaciones al Polo Sur con ropa de verano y Nijimura habría ido de cabeza. Eso era un poco preocupante. Se rió al pensar en eso y Mayuzumi lo miró como si acabase de perder la chaveta, cosa que, por otro lado, era verdad.

Menos mal que Akashi era una persona decente y no se aprovechaba de esa pequeña grieta  en el sentido común de Nijimura.

Mayuzumi suspiró con desgana. Esa era la misma cara que ponía Nijimura cuando sus hermanos pequeños hacían una de las suyas y se negaban a escucharle. Qué hombre tan exagerado. Además, estaba hablando como si él no fuese a unirse a la quedada. Nijimura no le iba a dejar escapar con tanta facilidad, ¡claro que no! Y Akashi —pensó Nijimura con una sonrisa satisfecha— menos aún.

 


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS, NIJI DE MIS AMORES. Dador de la democracia, protagonista indiscutible de mi corazón.

Un sabio dijo una vez que el salmón ahumado y un pastel, por muy deliciosos que estuviesen por sí solos, no solo eran una combinación nefasta, sino que el estómago del glotón de turno se acabaría resintiendo. Tampoco hacía falta ser un lumbreras para darse cuenta de algo así, pero había gente con pretensiones irreales  y que al final acababa vomitándolo todo.

Ese sabio, seguramente, había sido un tal Aomine Daiki. Un aplauso, por favor. Últimamente Akashi acosaba a Mayuzumi con capturas de pantalla con “expresiones pintorescas” — _fue a hablar_ — del tal Aomine, y Mayuzumi no tardó en convertirse en fan acérrimo. Debería dedicarse a la autoría de novelas ligeras o a escribir un blog de gastronomía. Le veía futuro.

Volviendo a Mayuzumi Chihiro y su vida de mierda, él rememoró la cita célebre de Aomine a modo de consejo  y, como era de esperar, nadie le hizo ni puñetero caso. En el fondo le daba igual, o eso se quería decir a sí mismo. Que Akashi y sus lacayos hiciesen de las suyas ya no era ninguna novedad para él, pero que metiesen a Nijimura en todo aquel embrollo no le hacía ni una pizca de gracia. _Sabía_ que los reyes de pacotilla del Rakuzan no pararían hasta saber con todo lujo de detalle quién era Nijimura y por qué Akashi lo había escogido a él entre todos los seres humanos. Menuda pregunta. Lo suyo sería tener curiosidad por saber por qué Nijimura, alguien moderadamente normal, había acabado babeando por Akashi. Ahí sí que había gato encerrado.

El caso es que Mayuzumi advirtió a Nijimura y pasó de él. Advirtió a Akashi y —¿a qué nadie se puede imaginar qué sucedió?— _también_ pasó de él. Esto de preocuparse por la gente era un esfuerzo que Mayuzumi no estaba dispuesto a volver a tomar en su vida. No para que le pagasen con tantas dosis de indiferencia en almíbar.

La parte positiva de todo esto, si se le podía llamar así, era que Nijimura estaba escarmentando poquito a poco y se dio cuenta de que Mayuzumi tenía la razón. Para variar.

—A ver, cojones,  ¿no ves que si le das con tanta fuerza, esto se va a ir a la mierda? ¡¿Lo ves o no lo ves?!

—Mira, Nijimura, ¿te crees que no sé _darle la vuelta_ a la carne? Si hay aquí un experto en carne, ¡ese soy yo!

Nebuya y Nijimura discutiendo. Maravilloso. Mayuzumi cerró los ojos y visualizó aquel pasado remoto donde Akashi tenía más humos que un área de fumadores y era Mibuchi el que le tenía que parar los pies. Quizás sus recuerdos eran borrosos y la realidad nunca había sido así, a saber. Pero por algún motivo vinculaba a Mibuchi como el pañal emocional de Akashi y, muy a su pesar, se dio cuenta de que él mismo estaba adoptando un papel similar cuando suspiró al ver a Nijimura convertido en un terremoto humano.

—Deberías decirles algo —comentó Mayuzumi, voz de la razón, al hombre con los oídos más selectivos del planeta entero.

—No creo que sea necesario.

Ese hombre, seguramente, era Akashi.

Quien no se pudo quedar de brazos cruzados fue Mibuchi, que intervino como malamente pudo para que Nijimura y Nebuya no se matasen a puñetazo limpio. Menos mal. Si uno de ellos acabase muerto en el río —y Mayuzumi no quería ser cruel, pero estaba apostando mentalmente por la muerte de Nijimura—, el ayuntamiento tomaría represalias por haber contaminado el río y ese, desde luego, era un engorro del que Mayuzumi no quería hacerse cargo.

—Estoy hasta los cojones —farfulló Nijimura con la misma cara que si se hubiese caído de un barranco. Menos mal que Akashi no le escuchó.

Lo peor de todo era que todo esto había empezado porque Nijimura y Nebuya, hasta hacía cinco minutos tan amigos, estaban preparando juntos la carne para la barbacoa. La situación se torció junto a la parrilla cuando Nebuya, bruto como era, aplicó más fuerza de la que dictaría el sentido común de una persona cabal. Aunque era difícil que Nijimura pareciese un ser civilizado al lado de alguien, Nebuya demostró que para él no había nada imposible y fue y lo logró sin esfuerzos.

La comida casi acabó en el suelo, al igual que el buen humor de Nijimura.

***

—¿De qué hablas? Me lo estoy pasando bien —contestó Nijimura poniendo una de sus muecas.

—¡Claro que se lo está pasando bien! —a Hayama le estaban temblando los labios, y algo le decía a Mayuzumi que eso estaba directamente relacionado con la expresión estúpida que estaba poniendo Nijimura— Mayuzumi-san, deja de amargarte y únete a la diversión.

Ver cómo Mibuchi le hacía bullying a Nijimura podría resultar muy divertido en la teoría, pero en la práctica le estaba sacando de sus casillas.

—¿Qué diversión?

Lo único que había ahí era un conjunto de adolescentes con demasiado tiempo libre y poca vergüenza. Hayama no dejaba tranquilo a Compañero Sentimental ni un instante y _quizás_ , solo quizás, había momentos donde Hayama apartaba su mirada de depredador disfrazado de presa de Nijimura, pero Mayuzumi no lo veía tan claro. Eso era acoso. Solo que había que tener en cuenta que Nijimura estaba tan obcecado con quedar bien delante de Akashi y sus amigos que hacía como que no se inmutaba. Mayuzumi, sin embargo, conocía esa mirada, sí. Era la que ponía siempre que entraba en una tienda y las dependientas lo atosigaban a preguntas y chillidos agudos.

Luego estaba Nebuya perdiendo su batalla contra la obesidad, Mibuchi soltándole un sermón sobre cómo tener modales y Akashi observándolos con una sonrisa tranquila. Debió de darse cuenta de que los ojos penetrantes de Mayuzumi estaban perforándolo, porque asintió con la cabeza y se acercó a ellos con aires de mesías.

Detrás de él, Mibuchi lo contemplaba en silencio. Mibuchi era un tipo raro de por sí, y eso era algo que se podía apreciar a simple vista, pero hoy estaba _particularmente_ extraño. No de un modo extravagante o estrafalario —debía de estarse conteniendo para que Nijimura no saliese corriendo por patas—, pero sí perturbador. Callaba, observaba alterativamente a Akashi y a Nijimura como si estuviesen jugando al tenis, y los juzgaba desde las sombras. Mayuzumi se preguntó si él también daba ese mal rollo cuando hacía monólogos internos criticando a sus excompañeros.

Esperaba que sí.

—Me alegra ver que os lo estáis pasando bien —comentó Akashi como si fuese el anfitrión, cuando en realidad los que se estuvieron partiendo el lomo preparando bolas de arroz fueron Nijimura y Mayuzumi.

Sobre todo Nijimura, vale.

Había varias decisiones que había tomado Mayuzumi a lo largo de su vida y todas ellas habían sido un desastre. Así que con kilos de malas experiencias a sus espaldas, Mayuzumi hizo ademán de respetarse a sí mismo y elaboró una lista con todo aquello que _no volvería a hacer_. Aunque eso no le iba a asegurar un futuro perfecto,  al menos podría evitar seguir tropezando con la misma piedra.

Una de esas promesas era la de no comprarse de forma sistemática dos copias de un mismo juego (una para jugar, otra para conservar). No por nada, pero el dinero no se esfumaba por arte de magia ni tampoco había un agujero en los bolsillos del pantalón. Eso se llamaba vicio. Otra promesa era no llevar de nuevo a Akashi a un maid café. Daba igual lo que sucediese; no iba a consentir que una experiencia tan sórdida le succionase más y más motas de la poca paciencia que le quedaba. La más reciente, y no por ello menos importante, era la de no acercarse a Nijimura cuando se metiese él solito en La Zona gastronómica. O mejor aún, no acercarse a Nijimura. Punto.

—Espero que no estés comiendo solamente la carne, Nijimura-san. Las verduras también son importantes.

Compañero Sentimental esbozó _algo así_ como una sonrisa mientras miraba a Akashi. Eso de estar enamorado le había dejado con una empanada mental digna de mención.

—Lo dices cuando tu plato está lleno de lechuga —Nijimura entrecerró los ojos y movió los palillos con habilidad—. Va, deja que te ayude. Si quieres que me coma tus verduras, dilo, caray.

Fue ahí cuando Hayama huyó a junto de Mibuchi y le cuchicheó algo al oído. Se quedaron mirando a Nijimura y a Akashi expectantes.

Y todo porque Nijimura se había ofrecido a comer lechuga. Que nadie les enseñase esas misteriosas criaturas llamadas conejos, porque de lo contrario explotarían las pocas neuronas que les quedasen.

—“Caray” —repitió Mayuzumi—. Solo hablas así cuando está Akashi delante.

—¿Es eso cierto? —Akashi levantó una ceja y esbozó una sonrisa burlona. Ellos dos aún no eran plenamente conscientes de que el Frente Anti Nijimura (FAN) acababa de nacer.

—¿Os queréis callar? —Nijimura, avergonzado, le dio un codazo a Mayuzumi y se tomó su pequeña montaña de lechuga a la parrilla.

—Me callo —dijo Mayuzumi mientras echaba carne de cerdo (le recordaba a Nebuya y por tanto le daba asco) en el plato de Nijimura, que rebuznó como solo él y los burros de verdad, no los de Rakuzan, sabían hacer.

A lo lejos, los ojos juiciosos de Mibuchi se centraban en Compañero Sentimental. No debía de gustarle lo que veía. Quien sí que estaba pasándoselo en grande era Hayama, que se reía a carcajada limpia mientras Nebuya, dándole collejas y soltando risitas más sutiles, se tapaba la boca con la mano.

A saber qué había pasado ahí.

—Tío, que tienes razón… No puede ser… —murmuró Nebuya.

Nijimura los miró interrogante y eso fue todo lo que necesitaron aquellos dos palurdos para mearse encima. Quizás no de forma literal. O sí, a saber.

—¿Qué mosca les ha picado a estos dos? —le preguntó Nijimura a Akashi, que se quedó con cara de superioridad pese a no tener ni repajolera idea de qué estaba pasando a su alrededor.

Aquello no era una mera conjetura de Mayuzumi, no. Era cierto. Akashi no se estaba enterando de nada aunque intentase penetrar (sin éxito) en las mentes ajenas. Ya en primer lugar, era obvio lo tenso que estaba cada vez que su mirada cruzaba la de Mibuchi. Era como un gato en alerta.

Ahora Akashi estaba nervioso porque Hayama estaba causando un terremoto con sus carcajadas y no acertaba adivinar el porqué.

—Kotarou, por favor… —Mibuchi suspiró resignado.

—¡Es que no me digas que no son iguales! La cara de pato, la mala uva… —Hayama se secó una lágrima con la pashmina de Mibuchi— ¡Es el pato Donald, tal cual!

El imbécil de Hayama acababa de comparar a Nijimura con el Pato Donald. Lo que debería hacer Mayuzumi, como senpai digno que era, sería regañar a Hayama por su conducta y proteger al bueno de Nijimura. Lo que hizo, sin embargo, fue cubrirse la cara para que nadie se diese cuenta de que se le estaban pelando sus mil y una capas de seriedad.

Tenía que admitir que incluso él había encontrado _más o menos_ gracioso el chiste de Hayama. La de bromas que se podrían hacer a costa de Nijimura eran infinitas, y poca gente tenía el valor suficiente —o la poca cabeza— de soltarlas como si no fuese a haber ningún tipo de represalia. Mayuzumi estaba convencido de que hasta Akashi calculaba con cuidado cuándo podía usar su “sentido del humor” con Compañero Sentimental y cuándo no.

—Qué cojones —dijo Nijimura sin siquiera formularlo como una pregunta—. ¡Oye, tú, deja de reírte! ¡ _Akashi_!

Lo bueno de ser invisible era que Mayuzumi podía huir de la furia de Nijimura. El que no podía escapar ni aunque luchase por ello era el mismísimo Compañero Sentimental, que se estaba cavando su tumba a medida que se enfadaba más y más. Lo único que conseguía era parecerse cada vez más al Pato Donald.

Ahí Mibuchi sonrió un poco, y ni con esas parecía del todo satisfecho con la situación.

—Por favor, por favor, me va a dar un dolor de cabeza con tanto escándalo. Disfrutemos de la comida en paz, ¿sí?

Nijimura, recordando una vez más que en aquel momento no era más que Compañero Sentimental (aunque él no lo supiese), chasqueó la lengua y calló lo que tuviese que decir. Entonces ahí sucedió el milagro. Mayuzumi sintió algo en su pecho. Algo así como comprensión, tal vez simpatía, si acaso un tipo extraño de nostalgia en la que no añoraba nada, ¿sería eso lo que la gente llamaba empatía? Se veía a sí mismo en Nijimura, cuando aún era el pintamonas oficial de Rakuzan y tenía que tragarse todo tipo de vejaciones por culpa de una absurda jerarquía invisible.

La diferencia era que Nijimura no se callaba ni una. En cambio ahí estaba él, mordiéndose la lengua para no acabar a puñetazo limpio con los imbéciles de Rakuzan. Mayuzumi los miró mal.

—Akashi —dijo Mayuzumi. No se estaba poniendo a enumerar todo aquello que le producía sarpullidos psicológicos, _no_ , sino que estaba llamando a Akashi de verdad.

Akashi le miró y asintió. Eso era algo que le gustaba de Akashi: a veces _incluso_ entendía las cosas con facilidad. Con elegancia y un donaire envidiable, Akashi Seijuurou se acercó a sus compañeros de equipo. Antes de echarles el rapapolvo correspondiente, se giró y volvió a asentir con la cabeza. Eso significaba que le dejaba todo lo demás en manos de Mayuzumi.

O sea, se tenía que hacer cargo de Nijimura. Fenomenal.

—Te vas a atragantar —advirtió Mayuzumi. Quien haya prestado un mínimo de atención a la vida de Mayuzumi (o sea, nadie), se dará cuenta de que nadie _jamás de los jamases_ le presta atención.

Esta no iba a ser la excepción. Nijimura se atragantó y se molió a golpes a sí mismo en la espalda.

—Te preguntaría qué tal estás, pero algo me dice que estás enfadado.

Nijimura suspiró tras transformar sus ojos en ametralladoras. Mayuzumi quería regocijarse y soltarle un “te lo dije” lleno de retintín. Lo que sucedió, sin embargo, fue que al abrir la boca lo único que notó fue un saborcillo desagradable. Debía de ser su propio veneno. Ver a Nijimura así de agobiado no le estaba trayendo ningún tipo de satisfacción, sino… todo lo contrario.

Recordaba lo ilusionado que estaba Nijimura con la quedada.

—¿Pero qué dices? Estoy bien, ¿vale? De puta madre, ya me ves—Nijimura le quitó de las manos a Mayuzumi la botella de agua que le estaba ofreciendo. Por poco le arrancó el brazo de cuajo. Bestia.

—Si tú lo dices…

Mayuzumi se preguntó dónde estaría Akashi y de qué estaría hablando con los imbéciles. Hacerles razonar no podía ser una tarea sencilla, pero Akashi era un genio. Se las podría arreglar.

Por mucho que se devanase los sesos en algo que decirle a Nijimura, no se le ocurría nada. Nada de nada. Siempre era Nijimura el que le soltaba la frase clave que desencadenaba una hilera interminable de reflexiones. Darle la vuelta a la tortilla no iba a ser tan fácil.

—Menuda mierda… —Nijimura se sentó en el suelo y chasqueó la lengua. Mayuzumi le imitó.

—Lo es —Mayuzumi suspiró— y te lo advertí.

—Mira, gracias. ¿Pero sabes qué? Vendría aunque los amigos de Akashi estuviesen armados hasta las cejas —frunció el ceño. Mayuzumi no le entendía—. A lo mejor estoy mal de la cabeza.

«No, estás enamorado hasta las trancas, que es peor», pensó Mayuzumi con sorna.

—Lo estás —admitió Mayuzumi mirando al cielo, tal y como solían hacer a veces Akashi y Compañero Sentimental cuando querían hacerse los profundos—. ¿Te has planteado alguna vez el porqué?

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos la mirada penetrante de Nijimura se convirtió en un festival de verano. Bulliciosos, con fuegos artificiales, un calor asfixiante. Esa era la sonrisa de alguien a quien le daba igual hacer tonterías por culpa del amor. Qué bonito, qué noble.

Confirmado: Compañero Sentimental era un masoca. Qué suerte había tenido al dar con alguien como Akashi. También cabía la posibilidad de que Nijimura simplemente viniese porque quería hacer feliz a Akashi. Sí, ¡qué locura! Pero había gente así en el mundo. Entre ellos estaban los reyes derrocados y los milagros esos de Teikou. Todos ellos querían ver a Akashi con una sonrisa en la cara.

Si los memos de Rakuzan y Nijimura buscaban lo mismo, deberían seguir el mismo camino y no complicarse la vida.

—Eh, Nijimura —Mayuzumi se levantó con el plato de lechugas de Compañero Sentimental y una sonrisa triunfante—, tengo algo que decirte, y puede que no te guste.

Sentado en el suelo, casi como un ovillo, Nijimura parecía pequeño y frágil. Nada más lejos de la realidad. Era Nijimura. Nijimura Shuuzou. Mayuzumi estaba convencido de que podría salir de esta con la cabeza bien alta. ¿Quién sería el mamarracho que podría pensar lo contrario?

—Hayama tenía razón: cuando te enfadas, eres igual que el pato Donald —confesó Mayuzumi.

Los ojos de Nijimura, afilados y punzantes hasta cuando ponía cara de cachorrillo, brillaron de forma apenas imperceptible. Fue más obvio el momento en que sonrió de media luna y apartó la mirada de Mayuzumi.

—Imbécil —masculló, levantándose. Mayuzumi podría haberle tendido la mano, pero sabía que no hacía falta. Nijimura podía levantarse él solito. Lo único que necesitaba era un aliciente.

—Oh, ¿vas a algún sitio? Qué lástima. Esperaba poder unirme a vuestra pequeña conversación.

 _Esa voz_. Mayuzumi ignoró la cara sorprendida de Nijimura en favor de analizar la sonrisa de Mibuchi, que estaba delante de ellos con poco menos que una pipa de la paz metafórica.

—Por si lo quieres saber, Sei-chan está lanzando piedras al río con Eikichi y Kotarou —sonrió—. No sabía yo que tenía esa clase de aficiones. Me pregunto _quién_ le habrá metido el gusanillo.

Una de las fantasías más profundas de Mayuzumi se hizo realidad gracias a Nijimura: cogió una piedra al suelo y se la lanzó a Mibuchi. Solo que atinó mal y no le rompió la crisma, sino que simplemente cayó en sus manos con un cuidado que la ciencia debería investigar. Cualquiera diría que le estaba _pasando_ la piedra y todo.

Mibuchi se quedó igual de asombrado que Mayuzumi.

—¿Qué miras? Lanza la piedra —dijo Nijimura con una expresión neutral.

Nijimura recogió otro guijarro del suelo y, como buen maestro que era, lo lanzó al río (al guijarro, no a Mibuchi) y creó una serie de ondas perfectas.

—¡Increíble! —exclamó Mibuchi con una ilusión casi infantil— No me podría esperar menos de ti, la verdad.

—Quién lo diría —dijo Nijimura con su voz de replicar (esa era la herencia directa de pasar demasiado tiempo con Mayuzumi, claramente).

Todo parecía indicar que era el momento idóneo para que Mayuzumi se esfumase y fuese a asegurarse de que Hayama no le estuviese lanzando piedras a Akashi. El morbo que podría suscitar un encuentro violento entre Mibuchi y Compañero Sentimental palidecía en comparación con eso que Mayuzumi acababa de recordar que tenía. Moral, o algo así.

Se levantó del suelo, no sin antes dejar los últimos trozos de lechuga que le quedaban en el plato al de Nijimura, y se marchó en silencio.

—Oh, ¿te vas? Ni me había dado cuenta de que estabas ahí —eso era lo que había dicho Mibuchi en voz alta, pero luego cada poro de su cuerpo le daba las gracias.

—Mentiroso —masculló Mayuzumi con sus niveles de rencor y despecho en unos mínimos históricos.

Ya solo quedaba confiar en Nijimura y en esa masa deforme y rosácea que, tal vez, a Mibuchi un día le llegó a servir como cerebro.

 


	10. Chapter 10

Si alguien le preguntase a Reo cómo era Nijimura, el celebérrimo novio de Sei-chan, podría contestar de varias formas, y ninguna de ellas sería demasiado positiva. El chico no era una encarnación del diablo y de vez en cuando, casi por equivocación, podía ver alguna de sus cualidades. No se le ocurría ninguna con la que ilustrar el ejemplo, pero las cualidades estaban  _ahí_.

—Dime, ¿cómo es eso de tener a todos los Milagros como compañeros? ¿Era divertido? —preguntó Kotarou con la mejor de sus intenciones.

—Eran unos mocosos —respondió Nijimura sin inmutarse—, pero siempre ganaban. Eso es lo importante.

Ahora bien, si tuviese que listar sus defectos, no acabaría nunca. En primer lugar, ¿esa franqueza con la que hablaba? ¿Y esa falta de mesura?  No era una sinceridad que se agradeciese, sino osadía tras capas de veneno. Sei-chan no necesitaba a alguien así de amargado y pesimista. Suficiente tenía con lo suyo.

Reo necesitaba sazonar a gusto aquella conversación.

—Apuesto a que, cuando menos, fue una etapa interesante para los dos —sonrió—. Aunque, Nijimura-kun, ¿ya por aquel entonces sentías algo por Sei-chan?

—Esa pregunta no es apropiada, Mibuchi —dijo Sei-chan con mirada seria.

—Sentía respeto —confesó con un sonrojo ridículo poblándole las mejillas. Pasó el reverso de la mano bajo la nariz, como si así fuese a deshacerse de la vergüenza pasajera.

Reo había escuchado mentiras más elaboradas a lo largo de su vida. Vaya, al polluelo le gustaba ya Sei-chan desde secundaria. Qué bonito. Habría sido más tierno si lo hubiese aceptado de forma directa e hiciese que Sei-chan se sintiese un poco más querido.

***  
Los intentos de Reo por seguir indagando sobre Nijimura no estaban siendo para nada fructíferos. No porque el chico no fuese sincero, sino por lo terriblemente  _aburridas_  que eran sus respuestas.

—Nijimura-kun, tengo entendido que has estado viviendo una temporada en Estados Unidos. ¿Sei-chan y tú seguíais en contacto?

— _Mibuchi_  —repitió Sei-chan a modo de amenaza.

¡Sei-chan se estaba comportando como un demonio! Qué mala influencia estaba ejerciendo aquel maldito Nijimura en la compostura impecable de Sei-chan. Decidido: la ronda de preguntas había que hacerla cuando Sei-chan no estuviese siendo el perro guardián de su churri.

Había que entretenerlo con algo.

—Kotarou —dijo Reo con parsimonia.

—Entendido —asintió Kotarou con semblante malvado. Dicho eso, agarró a Sei-chan y se lo llevó a otro lado con alguna excusa barata como base.

Nijimura observaba a Reo en silencio. Sabía que era una presa que podría ser devorada en cualquier momento, pero su orgullo lo impulsaba a comportarse como un león. Pobre Nijimura, ¡desde qué alto iba a caer!

—Oh, perdona si estoy siendo descortés —Reo se disculpó con una sonrisa de quita y pon—. No querría incomodarte, Nijimura-kun. Sabes que solo quiero conocerte mejor, ¿no? Seamos amigos.

Le ofreció la mano y Nijimura, tras vacilar más de lo que debería, la aceptó. Su agarre, sin embargo, fue firme y contundente. Aquel instante fue en el que Reo sintió que el depredador ahora era —y siempre había sido— el mismísimo Nijimura. ¡Peligro, peligro!

***

Lo que faltaba, ¡el salvaje este de Nijimura se estaba peleando con Eikichi por una tontería! Reo suspiró. Menuda lata. Había demasiada agresividad y falta de paciencia en cada segundo que pasaba Nijimura en el planeta. Aquel exceso estaba estresando a Reo más de lo debido, ¡demasiado! Quería pensar que en aquel frenesí veía Sei-chan un subidón de adrenalina y no lo que era: un estorbo innecesario.

—A ver, cojones, ¿no ves que si le das con tanta fuerza, esto se va a ir a la mierda? ¡¿Lo ves o no lo ves?!

—Mira, Nijimura, ¿te crees que no sé  _darle la vuelta_  a la carne? Si hay aquí un experto en carne, ¡ese soy yo!

Sei-chan estaba disgustado. Cabría pararse un momento y adivinar si era la conducta irracional de Nijimura lo que le molestaba o, si acaso, el conflicto en sí. Se suponía que iba a ser un evento divertido y lo único que había ahí eran gritos.

Se estaba luciendo este Nijimura, sí señor.

Fue Reo el que tuvo que ir a imponer la paz, por muy momentánea que esta fuera.  Nijimura se zafó de su agarre y, en esa milésima de segundo donde sus miradas se cruzaron, Reo sintió un escalofrío aterrador en todo su cuerpo. Pensó seriamente que le iba a dar un puñetazo. Eikichi, que tampoco era un modelo ejemplar, escupió en el suelo y se fue hecho una furia adonde Kotarou, que contemplaba toda la escena con aire aburrido.

—No lo trago. ¡No lo trago! —protestó Eikichi por duodécima vez consecutiva.

—Es cuestión de masticar, Ei-chan. Para eso tienes dientes, ¿no?

—¡No hablo de la carne, merluzo! —engulló una tira de cerdo como si nada— Es el Nijimura ese.

—A ver, es buen chaval —dijo Kotarou sin sonar muy convencido—, pero no veo qué tiene de genial. Sigo sin saber por qué Akashi le llama semental.

—Le llama, en realidad, “compañero sentimental” —corrigió Reo—, pero estoy de acuerdo contigo. Me está desilusionando. ¿No veis lo desconsiderado y grosero que es? ¡No quiero ni imaginarme cómo tratará a Sei-chan cuando están a solas!

Los tres se quedaron en silencio imaginando distintas situaciones en las que ese monstruo de muecas espantosas podría acabar dañando física y emocionalmente al pobre Sei-chan.

—Nah, yo creo que Akashi le haría comerse el polvo como se pasase un pelo —opinó Kotarou.

—Sí, pero aun así… —Eikichi se cruzó de brazos— Vamos, que Akashi haga lo que quiera, pero a mí al menos que no me venga a hablar de su no sé qué sentimental.

Reo se mordió los labios, más inquieto de lo que le gustaría admitir.

***  
—Espero que Hayama no esté importunando a Nijimura-san y a Mayuzumi-san —dijo Sei-chan un poco cansado de más. Pobre.

A Reo le preocupaba más que Kotarou acabase con algún hueso roto. De vez en cuando, ya casi como un tic nervioso, Reo buscaba con la mirada a Nijimura y se quedaba contemplándolo en silencio. Por más que removiese entre su sinfín de emociones y cavilaciones, pocas virtudes podía ver en Nijimura. Lo daría todo por poder mirarlo con los ojos de Sei-chan aunque fuese por un segundo. Quería entender qué le había cautivado.

—Espero que Kotarou salga vivo de esta.

—Nijimura-san no es tan agresivo como te puedes imaginar. Al contrario, de hecho.

—No es que no te crea, Sei-chan, pero… me lo has descrito como alguien tan dulce… que… —Reo señaló a Nijimura, que estaba soltando todo tipo de palabrotas y obscenidades que harían que cualquier madre del mundo se desmayase en el acto.

Lo que a Reo le parecía poco menos que un ultraje, a Sei-chan le parecía una anécdota simpática. Sonreía contento aunque Reo, sin tener bien claro si se trataba otra vez de su imaginación, creía estar detectando unas pequeñas dosis de tristeza.

***

El chiste de Hayama, si bien escondía verdades como puños, no dejó de incrementar la de ya de por sí sobrenatural furia de Nijimura. Justo cuando Sei-chan, que había estado serio y callado durante todo este tiempo, se atrevió a dejarse llevar por los momentos breves e intermitentes de diversión, Nijimura le gritó. A él y a Mayuzumi, pero eso último se podía pasar por alto.

¿Gritarle a Sei-chan? Imperdonable. ¡Qué falta de modales y empatía!

—Qué cojones —dijo Nijimura sin siquiera formularlo como una pregunta—. ¡Oye, tú, deja de reírte! ¡ _Akashi_!

Sí que guardaba  _cierto parecido_  con el pato Donald, sí. ¿Esa atracción hacia alguien así podría ser producto de la infancia frustrada de Sei-chan?

—Por favor, por favor, me va a dar un dolor de cabeza con tanto escándalo. Disfrutemos de la comida en paz, ¿sí? —dijo Reo masajeándose las sienes.

Una disculpa por parte de Nijimura habría sido lo más apropiado, y Reo, desde luego, la habría aceptado de mil amores. Lo que hizo, sin embargo, fue darse la vuelta con aires chulescos y hacer un sonido la mar de desagradable con la lengua. Esa actitud era la que colisionaba de lleno con la serenidad impermeable de Sei-chan.

—Akashi —dijo una voz ya olvidada. Oh, ¿Mayuzumi seguía ahí?

Sei-chan, oyendo un mensaje tácito en su propio nombre, asintió y se acercó a Reo mientras Mayuzumi, por su parte, miraba con tristeza a Nijimura.

Eso dejó a Reo más confuso, si cabe. Ya no solo por el hecho de que Mayuzumi fuese capaz de tener emociones humanas aparte de la irritación perpetua —que también—, sino porque fuese precisamente Nijimura el que despertase de nuevo esa parte de él. ¿Por qué le miraba así? ¿Sentía compasión? ¡Como si fuese aquí Nijimura la víctima!

—Creo que nos va a caer un sermón —farfulló Eikichi.

—¡Pero si no hemos hecho nada! ¿A que no, Reo-nee?

Reo no respondió. Le tensaba la mera idea de tener que ponerse a malas con Sei-chan.

—Doy por hecho que sabéis qué es lo que os voy a decir —si bien Sei-chan sonaba tranquilo, sus ojos estaban proyectando estalactitas con las que atravesar los corazones de sus buenos, fieles y nobles amigos.

—Sei-chan…

—No os voy a dictar cómo deberías comportaros —cerró los ojos— y tampoco os voy a pedir que os disculpéis con Nijimura-san.

—¡Solo faltaría! —bufó Eikichi— Que nos disculpemos  _nosotros_  con él.

—Tanto vosotros como él sois culpables de la tensión existente en un evento que, en teoría, iba a ser ameno.

Reo alzó las cejas. Al menos Sei-chan era lo suficientemente justo como para admitir que había un gran porcentaje de culpa en su compañero sentimental.

—Ha sido él el que ha estado de morros todo el rato y siendo un cretino —Eikichi se cruzó de brazos, con Kotarou a su lado asintiendo vehementemente.

—Cabría preguntarse por qué. Sin embargo —Sei-chan se dio la vuelta de forma dramática. Reo no echaba de menos esa faceta suya—, lo que sí os voy a pedir es que no empeoréis la situación. Confío en que Nijimura-san también recapacitará.

 _Oh_.

Sei-chan no se lo estaba pasando bien. ¡Claro que no se lo estaba pasando bien! ¿Cómo iba a hacerlo? Reo soltó una risita nerviosa y se pasó la mano por el cabello, tan suave y sedoso como cabría imaginarse. Nijimura podría ser un imbécil desconsiderado, pero Reo —y por ende, Kotarou y Eikichi— tampoco se quedaban atrás. Tan cegado estaba por encontrar lo malo y lo bueno de don Compañero Sentimental que se olvidó de lo más importante: el  _porqué_.

Porque Sei-chan era una persona importantísima para Reo y precisamente por eso quería verlo feliz. Quería cerciorarse de que estuviese en buenas manos, sobre todo teniendo en cuenta que, tristemente, Nijimura era con toda probabilidad la primera pareja que había tenido Sei-chan en su vida. Su primer amor también, tal vez.

La felicidad de Sei-chan era lo principal. Y ahora mismo, con la mirada apagada y una curva espantosa en los labios, Sei-chan parecía de todo salvo feliz. Daba igual de quién fuese la culpa.

Ante la orilla del río estaba Sei-chan con la cabeza gacha, en busca de guijarros. ¡Se iba a ensuciar las manos! Aun así, Reo no le dijo nada. Al final, de entre todas las piedras idénticas Sei-chan se quedó con una y, tal y como si le estuviese ardiendo en las manos, la lanzó al río.

—Creo que he sido capaz de aprender mucho en estos últimos meses —admitió Sei-chan tras contemplar las ondas que él mismo creó en el agua—. No soy quién de evaluar mi propio progreso, pero quiero pensar que mis avances, sean grandes o pequeños, son gracias a todos vosotros. Es por eso que quiero que Nijimura-san pueda conoceros.

Si llorase cada vez que Sei-chan demostraba ser un ser humano maravilloso, su arsenal infinito de pañuelos no daría abasto.

—Lo siento, Sei-chan… —Reo agachó la cabeza. No quería que Sei-chan viese de pleno lo acuosos que estaban sus ojos.

—¿Por qué te disculpas, Reo-nee? ¡No has hecho nada malo!

—¡Será posible! ¡Piensa un poco en Sei-chan y discúlpate  _con él_!

Kotarou se quedó de piedra y torció el labio tal y como solía hacer cierto compañero sentimental. Incluso Eikichi, que era el que más furioso había estado de los tres, hizo de tripas corazón y lo dio todo para tranquilizarse. Esos dos, en el fondo, se sentían igual que Reo.

—Qué se le va a hacer… —Eikichi se frotó la nuca— Lo siento, Akashi. No volverá a pasar.

—Eso. Perdón y tal —continuó Kotarou.

—Acepto vuestras disculpas —Sei-chan sonrió con calma—. Errar, al fin y al cabo, es humano.

Que fuese Sei-chan el que pronunciase esas palabras logró que el corazón de Reo, ya demasiado cansado de tanto brincar por cada disgusto y alegría, se viese una vez más pellizcado por el orgullo. Sei-chan estaba reencontrándose con su lado más humano.

—¡AKASHI, TÍO!

Ese fue el grito que corrió de la boca de Kotarou justo antes de abalanzarse sobre Sei-chan y restregar su mejilla contra la suya.

—Has madurado mucho, sí señor —asintió Eikichi con el mismo orgullo que por poco empañó los ojos de Reo. No se iba a poner a llorar, no, y menos aún porque Sei-chan fuese fantástico—. Pero lo que me mosquea ahora es eso que has hecho con la piedra. ¡No te quedes con el secreto, anda!

—Eso, que a mí siempre se me hunde la piedra al segundo salto —secundó Kotarou aún aferrado a la cintura de Sei-chan.

—Es mucho más fácil de lo que puede parecer. Aunque he de admitir que he contado con el mejor de los maestros.

—¿Tu semental? —preguntó Kotarou con picardía, haciendo un movimiento de tal rapidez con las cejas que hasta su dribleo palidecería en comparación.

Era cuestión de crear un ambiente bonito, efervescente con emociones nobles y sentimientos puros, para que Kotarou lo arruinase con sus cerdadas a los dos segundos. ¡Será posible!

—Así es, Hayama. Así es.

 _Los calores_.

La explicación de Sei-chan, como no podía ser de otra manera, fue clara y concisa. A Reo no le atraía del todo el lanzar piedras al río, aunque pudiese contemplar la belleza del danzar del guijarro sobre las aguas, acompañadas por la sinfonía del _plop, plop, plop_. La mejor melodía, sin duda, era la que nacía de la carcajada cantarina de Kotarou. Era una escena hermosa de una forma un tanto  _kitsch_. Reo quería apartarse, observar aquel recuerdo como si fuese ajeno a él, y atesorarlo como si fuese una obra de arte.

Pero tenía algo más importante que hacer.

***  
Las grandes mentes pensaban igual, por lo que se veía. De eso se dio cuenta Reo al ver cómo Nijimura se levantaba y se preparaba para marcharse. ¡Por poco y lo pierde de vista! No sabía de qué estaba hablando con Mayuzumi —no lo estaba viendo, pero prefería pensar que el fantasmilla seguía ahí y no que el novio de Sei-chan hablase solo—, pero parecía estar muy puesto en el tema. Sin duda alguna, pensó Reo con una sonrisa, el tema era Sei-chan.

—Oh, ¿vas a algún sitio? Qué lástima. Esperaba poder unirme a vuestra pequeña conversación.

Pocas personas más expresivas que Nijimura había en la faz de la Tierra. Sus emociones estaban a flor de piel. Una flor que, tras un millar de espinas, podía esconder belleza. Un poco como el propio Sei-chan, sí. Era un chico sincero consigo mismo y sin complejos con respecto a sus sentimientos. Reo no podría odiar por mucho tiempo a alguien así.

—Por si lo quieres saber, Sei-chan está lanzando piedras al río con Eikichi y Kotarou —Reo sonrió y Nijimura lo único que hizo fue cruzarse los brazos, a la defensiva. A sus pies estaba Mayuzumi haciendo algo que, seguramente, no cambiaría el rumbo de la humanidad—. No sabía yo que tenía esa clase de aficiones. Me pregunto  _quién_  le habrá metido el gusanillo.

Pronunciar aquellas palabras y sentir el peso de la muerte recayendo en él de forma ineludible fue todo uno. Esa sensación de incertidumbre fue pasajera. Lo que sí perduró fue la rozadura de la piedra que le acababa de pasar Nijimura en la palma de su mano.

—¿Qué miras? Lanza la piedra —espetó Nijimura menos enfadado de lo que podría sugerir su mueca agria.

Nijimura demostró con creces que él había sido el maestro de Sei-chan en el misterioso arte de lanzar piedras a un río. La técnica era prácticamente idéntica.

—¡Increíble! No me podría esperar menos de ti, la verdad —Reo sonrió satisfecho, pero eso no bastó para que don Compañero Sentimental también obsequiase al mundo con una sonrisa.

—Quién lo diría.

El tono no estaba tan cargado de resentimiento como debería, y eso hizo que Reo se sintiese culpable. Puede que Sei-chan admitiese que Nijimura también había tenido parte de culpa en el fiasco de la barbacoa, pero las emociones eran ilógicas y el sentimiento estaba  _ahí_. Necesitaba hablar con Nijimura. Disculparse, desahogarse, hablar de Sei-chan, aprender más sobre él. Todo valía.

Reo volvió en sí cuando notó que Mayuzumi los estaba dejando a solas. Oh, puede que al final sus dotes de observación fuesen tan afiladas como Sei-chan había dado a entender en más de una ocasión ( _dos_ , para ser más exactos). Ay, Mayuzumi. Otro entusiasta silencioso de Sei-chan. ¿Por qué el sentimiento de culpa no hacía más que acrecentarse a medida que sondeaba esos muros desnudos que tenía Mayuzumi a modo de ojos?

Quizás debería darle las gracias.

—Oh, ¿te vas? Ni me había dado cuenta de que estabas ahí.

—Mentiroso —Mayuzumi dio en el clavo.

Esa fue otra imagen que a Reo no le  _desagradaría_  del todo conservar en la mente:  las ráfagas de aire ardiente meciendo las canas de Mayuzumi, su espalda cada vez más pequeña en la distancia, la gravilla acomodándose en la suela de su zapato. Se fue con el viento.

—Qué salida más poética —Reo se rió un poco y, afortunadamente, Nijimura ablandó esa cara de lobo malhumorado que lo acompañaba siempre—. Bueno, ya me dirás cómo lanzar esto. Que sepas que Sei-chan no hace más que alabarte como maestro. Solo tiene palabras para ti.

El rojo que iluminaba las mejillas de don Compañero Sentimental no podían ser sino fruto de la vergüenza. Muy en contra de su voluntad, Reo se vio obligado moralmente a otorgarle dos puntos más para Nijimura. Era… mono.

—Este Akashi… —Nijimura, aun sin mirar a Reo directamente, sonrió con ternura— Mira, contigo está igual. “Que si Mibuchi dijo esto, que si Mibuchi lo otro”.

—Oh…

Reo se llevó una mano al pecho, reencontrándose una vez más con su viejo amigo. Le hizo ilusión pensar que Sei-chan le tenía en tan alta estima que dedicaba al menos un ratito en calentarle la oreja a su novio con el nombre de Reo.

¿Dónde estaba Sei-chan cuando se le necesitaba? ¡Reo necesitaba abrazarle y era  _urgente_!

Se tuvo que consolar traspasándole sus sentimientos a la piedra y lanzándola con todas sus fuerzas al río. Tal vez la corriente la arrastrase a los pies de Sei-chan.

—Eh, no está nada mal —silbó Nijimura.

—Gracias —respondió Reo—. Aunque me imagino que Sei-chan me lleva años de ventaja, ¿me equivoco?

—Akashi le lleva años de ventaja a todo el mundo. Él no es el mejor ejemplo —rió.

—Sei-chan se alegraría mucho si te escuchase decir eso.

—Lo sé. Por eso se lo digo todo el rato.

Adiós. Aquello que experimentaba Mibuchi Reo ya no se podía llamar  _calores_ , no, sino lo siguiente. Calcinación arterial. Amor en estado puro circulando por todo su cuerpo y con rumbo fijo a su corazón.

—¿Y esa reacción? Ni que tú no le estuvieses diciendo todo el rato a Akashi lo increíble que es —don Compañero Sentimental lanzó otra piedra—. Es el puto amo.

—¿Eso también te lo ha dicho él?

—Mayuzumi, en realidad.

— _Oh_  —Reo sonrió aliviado—. Creo que es difícil conocer a Sei-chan y no sentirse maravillado, ¿no crees? Mm, puede que sea por eso mismo que me halaguen tanto sus cumplidos.

Nijimura asintió en silencio. Ahora que no estaba enfadado, Reo pudo apreciar una vez más su atractivo latente. Sei-chan tenía buen ojo.

—Oye, Mibuchi —Nijimura se sentó justo a la orilla, tocando con sus dedos el agua—. Perdón por todo. He sido un imbécil.

—Lo has sido —reconoció Reo. Al recibir una mirada asesina por parte de Nijimura, sonrió—, pero yo tampoco yo he tenido una conducta modélica. Y Eikichi y Kotarou tampoco, que digamos. Creo que puedo hablar en su nombre cuando te pido perdón.

—Disculpas aceptadas —Nijimura miró hacia el cielo, ese lugar de donde habían descendido Sei-chan y él—. Cagarla es humano, ya sabes.

—Hace nada Sei-chan dijo prácticamente lo mismo —Reo soltó una carcajada—. Ya veo por qué dicen que las grandes mentes piensan igual. Aunque no lo parezcas, eres bastante maduro, Nijimura-kun. ¿O debería llamarte…“compañero sentimental”?

—¿Compañero sentimental? —la cara de Nijimura se deformó por completo y Reo ya no podría verle como alguien atractivo tras presenciar aquel desastre facial.

—¿No lo sabías? Así es cómo Sei-chan se refiere a ti.

Compañero Sentimental enterró la cara en las rodillas, tan abochornado como una persona moderadamente cabal podría estarlo tras averiguar que su novio le llamaba “compañero sentimental”. El término podía sonar ridículo ante oídos y corazones poco entrenados —típico de Sei-chan, por otra parte—, pero a Nijimura le sentaba como un guante.

Reo se acordó de la pregunta que había formulado Kotarou un par de horas atrás. Si Nijimura era Compañero Sentimental, tal y como sabía ya medio planeta, ¿en qué se convertía Sei-chan cuando Nijimura hablaba de él? Reo se lo preguntó de forma directa, esperándose un “mi novio” cargado de timidez.

Lo que obtuvo, sin embargo, fueron dos palabras escuetas y libres de vergüenza.

Sorprendentemente.

Reo no estaba preparado para aquel golpe.

—“Mi chico” —Nijimura se encogió de hombros.

—“Mi chico”… —repitió Reo con el alma volando ya hacia los avernos.

Sencillo y un poco cursi, mas no por ello menos memorable. Sei-chan era su chico. De todos los chicos que había en el mundo, Sei-chan era el suyo. El que más le gustaba, el que le quitaba la respiración tras soltarle un piropo camuflado con pomposidad, el que le llamaba “compañero sentimental” con total naturalidad. Ese chico.

Demasiado adorable. Reo no estaba ya para estos trotes. Tenía que rendirse de una vez por todas y admitir que, le gustase o no, Nijimura no solo había ganado esta batalla, sino la guerra completa. O mejor dicho, Nijimura y él siempre estuvieron en el mismo bando y nunca se dieron cuenta hasta que Sei-chan, el verdadero vencedor, trajo la paz consigo.


	11. Chapter 11

Había muchas cosas que podría recordar de Teikou. Los pases prodigiosos de Kuroko, la pasión disfrazada de indolencia de Murasakibara, el talento abrumador de Aomine, los intentos de Midorima de predecir el tiempo, los berrinches de Kise cuando algo le salía mal, los aplausos eufóricos de Momoi cuando ganaban…

Había muchas cosas que podría recordar de Teikou, sí, pero en aquel momento, a principios de abril, Akashi solo podía pensar en los ojos grises y juiciosos de Nijimura. Eso no le gustaba. El mero nombre de Nijimura le dejaba un regustillo de culpabilidad. Le recordaba al fracaso.

—Akashi-kun, estás ausente —dijo Kuroko sin parecer particularmente preocupado, aunque en el fondo sí lo estuviese—. ¿Al final vas a venir a la fiesta de bienvenida de Nijimura-senpai?

No. _No_. Akashi no sabía si le daba más miedo que Nijimura le hiciese preguntas sobre qué pasó mientras él no estaba o, directamente, que ya estuviese al tanto de los altibajos de Akashi tanto en Teikou como en Rakuzan. Le _debía_ respuestas, y puede que Akashi aún no estuviera preparado.

Nijimura Shuuzou era la última prueba que debía pasar Akashi para aceptarse a sí mismo y no estaba preparado. Todavía no.

—¿Akashi-kun? —insistió Kuroko, esta vez sin intentar ocultar lo que de verdad sentía. Akashi se sintió estúpido. Sus dudas debían de ser más que evidentes.

Kuroko dejó el batido de vainilla —cortesía de Akashi— en la bandeja, calculando en silencio qué decir a continuación. Momoi, ya un poco más acostumbrada a la cercanía de su hombro con el de Kuroko, se mordía los labios en busca de una solución. A lo mejor, pensó Akashi, no estaba cavilando sobre un problema —a ojos de todos— _inexistente_ entre Nijimura y Akashi, sino que estaba prestando atención a cómo había empezado a llover y que Aomine, entre bufidos y palabrotas, llegaría en cualquier momento.

—Akashi-kun —repitió Momoi, mirándole con dulzura—, sé que estás muy ocupado… pero Nijimura-senpai siempre se ha portado muy bien con todos nosotros, y a ti en concreto te quería mucho… Por favor, ven. ¡Nos haría mucha ilusión a todos!

Fingió una sonrisa que se vio más tintada de tristeza de lo que debería. Akashi se sintió débil. En frente de él había dos personas que estaban leyendo, o esa sensación transmitían, sus temores como si estuviesen grabados en su frente.

—¡Joder, la que está cayendo! —protestó Aomine nada más entrar a la cafetería. Akashi lo miró con reprobación mientras Momoi le regañaba por ser _tan_ escandaloso— ¿Y esa cara de estreñido, Akashi?

Aomine, aún goteando, se sentó al lado de Akashi y le robó un par de bolitas de pollo. Lo que él no sabía, y desde luego Akashi no iba a confesar, era que en el fondo las había pedido para Aomine.

Fue la primera vez en mucho tiempo que se sintió incómodo por culpa de Aomine. No entendía el porqué. Creía haberlo superado.

—Estamos hablando de la fiesta de Nijimura-san. No estoy seguro de si podré ir.

—¿Qué? —Aomine puso una mueca. A veces Aomine le recordaba a Haizaki. Otras a Nijimura. No sabía qué era peor— _Tienes_ que ir, tío. Eras el favorito del Nijimura.

—No queremos escuchar las quejas de Nijimura-senpai por tu culpa, Akashi-kun. Por favor, piensa en nosotros.

Momoi sonrió. Fue la única que se dio cuenta de que Akashi, muy a su pesar, ya había cedido.

***  
  
Para ser, en palabras de Aomine, “el favorito de Nijimura”, el único capitán que tuvo Akashi en su vida apenas le prestó atención. Una parte de él se sentía agradecida.

—¡Eh, pero si es Akashi! Sigues igual que siempre —Nijimura le dio una palmadita en la espalda—. ¿Qué tal todo? Me han dicho que estás en Rakuzan, ¿no?

—Así es —Akashi se dibujó una sonrisa en los labios. Intentó no sonar demasiado tajante en sus respuestas—. Veo que, pese a haber llegado hace nada, estás bien informado.

—Como para no. Coincidí con Kise en el metro y no veas la chapa que me ha soltado —Nijimura reprimió una risa mientras pasaba una mano por su pelo. Lo tenía sensiblemente más largo de lo que Akashi recordaba—. Me alegro de volver a verte.

Nijimura podría tener una falta de tacto digna de estudio (alguien llamado Haizaki estaría dispuesto a aportar su testimonio como víctima), así como el don de usar palabras fuera de su contexto apropiado —véase “chapa”—, pero no mentía. Si decía que se alegraba de ver a Akashi, debía de ser verdad.

Akashi no supo cómo sentirse. Aun así, de su confusión solo resurgió un sentimiento con el que estaba más que familiarizado: la culpabilidad.

Acabó sentándose con Midorima y Murasakibara, mientras que Nijimura, aún de pie, no hacía más que gritar a Aomine y a Kise por discutir por nimiedades.

—Aka-chin, ¿te pasa algo? Estás muuuuy raro.

Como para no estarlo. Nijimura, a fin de cuentas, le acababa de decir que se alegraba de verle. Era difícil aceptar algo así.

 

***  
  
Encontrarse con Nijimura no hizo más que desencadenar una serie de dudas en la mente de Akashi. Nijimura _a lo mejor_ se alegraba de ver a Akashi porque no era consciente del daño que había hecho a su legado. A sus compañeros. Sin embargo, ¿qué podrían opinar al respecto Mibuchi y los demás compañeros suyos del Rakuzan?

¿Mayuzumi le habría perdonado, pese a todo?

(No tendría por qué)

Akashi seguía en sus empeños por ganarse el perdón de Mayuzumi y no sabía si su enfoque era el adecuado. Si confiaba en lo que le decía Mayuzumi, Akashi estaba siendo “un pesado de narices”. Ahora bien, si ignoraba la sinceridad más que cuestionable de Mayuzumi y mantenía una perspectiva más kurokista —es decir, basada en la intuición—, Akashi no estaba yendo por el camino equivocado.

—¿Qué te he dicho de las visitas inesperadas? —Mayuzumi frunció el ceño más de lo necesario.

—He traído un par de tomos de _Hermanas Miau Miau_.

—No cambies de tema.

—Son de edición limitada.

— _Pasa_.

Mayuzumi podría querer dar la impresión de que _solamente_ le interesaban las novelas de dudosa calidad con dos hermanas gemelas como protagonistas, pero las preguntas descafeinadas sobre el día a día de Akashi y Rakuzan eran buena base para crear una hipótesis que sugiriese lo contrario.

Mayuzumi _siempre_ preguntaba, aunque luego soltase un “no es que me importe” mecánico. Aun así, Akashi esperaba pacientemente el día en que no tuviese que recurrir a cebos frikis para poder entablar una conversación con Mayuzumi. Como si fuesen —Akashi sonrió de forma agridulce al pensar en la palabra— amigos.

***  
  
Lo último que necesitaba Akashi tras tanto dudar de sí mismo era ver a Nijimura en medio del pueblo de Mayuzumi.

—¡¿Akashi?!

Si no venía culpabilidad de un lado, tendría que venir de otro. Akashi, aunque quisiera, no podría huir de su pasado —de sí mismo— ni dos segundos.

—Buenos días, Nijimura-san. No esperaba encontrarte aquí.

—Eso debería decirlo yo, que soy el que vive aquí —Nijimura cruzó los brazos—. ¿Y tú por aquí?

—Vengo de visitar a un senpai.

Nijimura asintió y miró fijamente a Akashi, como si estuviese intentando buscar algo más allá de lo que Akashi quería dejarle ver. Tal vez solo tenía una pestaña en la cara. De ser así, no le gustaría que Nijimura, tal y como hacía en Teikou cuando Akashi aún era su vicecapitán, se la quitase con el pulgar.

—¿De Rakuzan? Ya veo. ¿Qué vas, a la estación de tren? Si eso te acompaño.

Le gustase a Akashi o no, Nijimura seguía siendo alguien por quien sentía una cantidad nada desdeñable de respeto. Nunca lo entendería, ni tampoco iba a pararse a pensar ahora en qué tenía Nijimura que causase tanta admiración.  Aun así, Akashi sabía trazar los límites entre respeto como capitán y simpatía como persona.

Akashi no le debía nada a Nijimura fuera de la cancha.

A pesar de eso, su sentido del deber respondió por él. Además, a Nijimura ya se le había metido entre ceja y ceja acompañar a Akashi y estaba claro que llevarle la contraria no era una opción.

***  
  
Nijimura era una persona cálida y más amable de lo que Akashi recordaba. No sabía si siempre había sido así o si tuvo que armarse de paciencia a raíz de lo que vivió en Estados Unidos.

Nijimura soltaba palabras de aliento que Akashi jamás le pidió con una naturalidad apabullante. Nijimura sabía qué necesitaba oír Akashi antes de que él mismo se diese siquiera cuenta. ¿Eso era una habilidad adquirida o mera suerte? Debería preguntarle a Midorima, que compartía signo con Nijimura, y escuchar sus conjeturas.

 Otras veces simplemente escupía la verdad y dejaba a Akashi al desnudo.

—Oye, ¿estás preocupado por algo?

—No, en absoluto. Simplemente estoy cansado.

—Mm, _ya_ —espetó Nijimura—. Sé que hace siglos que no nos vemos, pero si quieres decirme algo, dímelo y punto. Lo que sea, ¿vale?

—Lo tendré en cuenta —dijo Akashi poco convencido de sus propias palabras.

—Más te vale. Si algo he aprendido, es que tragarse la mierda nunca trae nada bueno. No cometas los mismos errores que yo, ¿entendido?

Antes de que Akashi pudiese sonreírle y aclararle que no había nada que hablar, Nijimura metió un par de monedas en la máquina expendedora. Lo siguiente que registró Akashi en su memoria era que Nijimura le estaba lanzando una lata de café. No fue difícil atraparla al aire.

—Qué buenos reflejos —silbó Nijimura con admiración—. No me podría esperar menos de ti.

Akashi se tomó el café sin decir nada. Nijimura, sentado de nuevo en el banquillo, lo contemplaba fijamente, con la mejilla apoyada en el puño y una mirada amable que contrastaba de lleno con su típica mueca de pato enfadado.

—El tren está a punto de llegar —refunfuñó Nijimura—. Deberíamos volver a quedar. Si quieres, claro.

Atrapar una lata podía ser una tarea sencilla para Akashi, pero ahora Nijimura pretendía que Akashi interceptara aquellas palabras-misil con una red rota. Explotaron en su mente.

Una cosa era que Nijimura se encontrase con Akashi por la calle y lo invitase a tomar algo y otra muy distinta era que le _pidiese_ que sus encuentros no fuesen orquestados por la casualidad. Akashi sonrió. Si bien solo con ver a Nijimura ya estallaban miles de recuerdos desagradables en su mente, también florecían esos momentos que pasaban juntos comiendo bollos de carne de camino a casa o riéndose de las gafas nuevas de Sanada.

Se lo pasaba bien junto a Nijimura y siempre había sido así. No podía permitir que sus propios errores eclipsaran los momentos buenos que vivió, y podría seguir viviendo, con Nijimura. Esta vez sin jerarquías ni obligaciones.

Akashi sintió el palpitar nervioso de su corazón. No quería estropear esta oportunidad. _Sabía_ que Nijimura acabaría preguntando qué sucedió en Teikou y Akashi sentiría ese par de ojos decepcionados clavándose en su pecho. Esos mismos ojos que buscaban frustrados a Haizaki en los entrenamientos.

***  
  
Muy pronto, tanto que ni Akashi consiguió procesarlo, mandarle mensajes a Nijimura por LINE pasó a ser un entretenimiento y no una obligación.

—¡Pero bueno, es que nadie me escucha cuando hablo! ¡Ni siquiera Sei-chan, será posible! —protestó Mibuchi indignado.

Akashi volvió a la realidad. Una realidad donde Mibuchi estaba de brazos cruzados, menos enfadado de lo que quería hacerse ver, y Nebuya miraba a Akashi con complicidad.

—Es que hablas _mucho_ —gruñó Nebuya.

— _Demasiado_ —continuó Hayama con un suspiro.

Akashi se rió. Le gustaba esta realidad.

—Perdón si te he faltado al respeto —Akashi guardó el móvil en el bolsillo de la chaqueta—. Por favor, continúa.

—Gracias, _Sei-chan_ —Mibuchi miró con despecho a Nebuya y Hayama, que continuaban devorando la comida de la cafetería sin prestar atención—. Decía que creo que al final me voy a decantar por una carrera de letras. Lo hablé con mi familia y nadie se opone.

La universidad no planteaba ningún tipo de duda o temor en Akashi. Su futuro, planeado paso por paso por su propio padre, estaba grabado en piedra. A veces envidiaba la libertad de Mibuchi y lo amorosa que era su familia. En otras ocasiones, simplemente, se alegraba por él. Mibuchi habría sufrido demasiado en un ambiente estricto y donde su opinión destacase tanto como una mota de polvo en un desván.

Luego había veces, como esta, en que la sonrisa que adornaba los labios de Akashi nacía de una sinceridad que se agotaba en tiempo récord. _Mibuchi se iba a la universidad._ Los exámenes llegarían en nada y él, al igual que Hayama y Nebuya, abandonarían el club.

—¿Ya estás hablando de la universidad? No me deprimas, que suficiente tengo con las preguntas de mi madre —protestó Hayama—. ¡Solo sé que quiero jugar al baloncesto, nada más!

Mibuchi entornó los ojos, molesto pero comprensivo hacia Hayama, y le dirigió una sonrisa de miles de quilates a Akashi, que volvió a sacar el móvil para evadirse de sus preocupaciones.

Había una notificación.

Cabía la _posibilidad_ de que Nijimura le hubiese enviado un mensaje nuevo.

—Sei-chan, últimamente te veo muy contento. Sobre todo cuando miras el móvil.

¿Cómo _no_ iba a estarlo? Nijimura le había dicho que podía ir el próximo fin de semana a visitarle al pueblo.

***  
  
El pueblo donde vivían Nijimura y Mayuzumi tenía un encanto difícil de encontrar en cualquier otro sitio. Akashi no estaba seguro de si era por la belleza de sus parajes (el río guardaba un lugar especial en su corazón), por la comida más que apetitosa o, sencillamente, porque era allí donde podía encontrar a Nijimura y a Mayuzumi.

Sacaba tiempo libre de donde no lo tenía e iba a verles. En alguna que otra ocasión no le llevó nada extraño a Mayuzumi y él le dejó pasar a su casa de todos modos. Incluso juraría, y Akashi se estaba planteando que podía tratarse de alucinaciones, que esperaba la visita de Akashi con cierta ilusión.

En el polo opuesto de la sinceridad estaba Nijimura, que se empeñaba en tratar a Akashi como si fuera un dios. Por supuesto, eran intentos fallidos. Lejos de verse a sí mismo como una deidad, Akashi se sentía más humano que nunca cuando estaba con él. Le llevaba a explorar el pueblo, le cautivaba con los rincones más insospechados, escuchaba todo lo que Akashi tuviera que decirle (todo lo que se _atreviese_ a contar) y siempre se podía contar con sus consejos claros y concisos.

Nijimura nunca le iba a decir que siguiese a su corazón. Estaba anclado en una realidad mucho más cruel —más cercana, pese a sus diferencias, a la de Akashi— y por eso mismo podía decir lo que pensaba sin tapujos. Eso para Akashi era fascinante.

Incluso algo tan banal como lanzar guijarros al río era toda una experiencia nueva si era Nijimura su maestro.

—Y pensar que a mi edad me iba a pasar media tarde lanzando piedras al agua… —dijo Nijimura sonriendo. Akashi no pudo apartar la mirada de él mientras se reía.

A veces Nijimura decía _cualquier cosa_ y la reacción natural de Akashi era sonreír o, peor aún, _reírse_. Esa falta de control sobre sí mismo era alarmante.

—Ha sido productivo, a mi parecer —comentó Akashi. Nijimura lo miró como si acabase de decir algo francamente absurdo.

—A ver, Akashi, de productivo no ha tenido nada, _precisamente_ por eso es divertido. Al menos para mí, no sé tú —Nijimura se tumbó en la hierba, pese a haber hormigas, y apoyó su cabeza sobre sus brazos.

Nijimura, todavía con los ojos cerrados, mantenía una mueca de lo más graciosa. Akashi ya ni tenía por qué contener la sonrisa tonta que eso le provocaba. Podría mirarlo durante horas seguidas y su reacción seguiría siendo la misma.

—Ha sido francamente divertido —reconoció Akashi. Nijimura le sonrió y ahora, más que nunca, Akashi sí que se le quedaría mirando durante horas.

***  
  
Akashi estuvo _tan_ centrado pensando en sí mismo, en Nijimura —que poquito a poquito había logrado hacerse con un buen porcentaje de los pensamientos de Akashi— y en el futuro de Rakuzan que olvidó una cuestión _esencial_.

—Aprovechando que Chihiro está en el baño —la madre de Mayuzumi se acercó a Akashi, que comía galletas caseras de vainilla con canela en el sofá—, Akashi-kun, ¿no crees que le vendría bien una novia o algo? Está siempre en su habitación, con sus… videojuegos… y no piensa en nada más. A ver si le convences, que una chica le vendría bien.

La mesura de Akashi le impidió reírse en la cara de la madre de su amigo. La mera idea de Mayuzumi con una novia _humana_ , de tres dimensiones, era poco menos que el chiste más elaborado que había escuchado en mucho tiempo. Imposible. Absolutamente imposible.

Las ganas de reír se esfumaron al preguntarse si _Nijimura_ tenía o quería novia. Seguramente en su instituto había más de una chica interesada en él. Y, francamente, no era para menos: Nijimura, además de tener una personalidad magnética y un gran corazón, era _razonablemente_ atractivo. Cualquier chica con buen juicio vería en Nijimura a un candidato ideal para novio. Ni siquiera tenía por qué ser una chica; Mibuchi también adoraría a Nijimura si llegasen a conocerse.

Cabría imaginarse qué tipo de chicas captaban la atención de Nijimura.

—Haz el favor de no planear la destrucción mundial cuando estés en mi casa. Mis padres no tienen por qué saber que eres un lunático.

Akashi miró a Mayuzumi, que se sentó a su lado tras salir del cuarto de baño.

—¿Estaba poniendo alguna cara en concreto?

—Sí, la que pone Nebuya cuando solo queda comida vegetariana en el comedor. Esa misma.

Akashi siguió mirando a Mayuzumi (supo que si esto se diese con Nijimura, ya se habría ganado, como mínimo, un coscorrón), que le devolvió una mirada donde solo se podía apreciar confusión. Debía abandonar durante un momento sus ensoñaciones para afrontar un problema que, hasta entonces, no sabía que tenía que afrontar.

Mayuzumi estaba solo. La idea de que Akashi fuese el único amigo —si lo era— de Mayuzumi no solo era desgarrador, sino _terriblemente_ injusto. Era más que consciente de que Mayuzumi apreciaba mejor que nadie sus momentos de soledad, pero aun así no se podía creer que, en lo más recóndito de su corazón 2D, no anhelase también algún amigo _de verdad_. Aquello que jamás tuvo en Rakuzan.

Se merecía a alguien que escuchase toda y cada una de las cosas que tuviese que decir. Alguien que le motivase y no le permitiese ser una víctima de la vida sedentaria. Alguien que estuviera cerca de él. Alguien con paciencia para aguantar su sarcasmo y su personalidad hermética. Alguien en quien pudiese confiar pasase lo que pasase.

Alguien, en definitiva, como Nijimura.

Esa hilera de pensamientos, en vez de dar forma al plan que estaba destinado a trazarse casi por sí solo, no hizo más que confundir a Akashi. Ya reconoció que dedicaba un tiempo _excesivo_ a pensar en Nijimura, ¿pero quién dictaba si era excesivo o no? Quizás el problema no era el tiempo en sí, sino en la cantidad de alabanzas que acompañaban al nombre de Nijimura. Claro que lo que sería poco natural sería tener una mala opinión de él.

—Akashi, ¿qué te he dicho sobre lo de la dominación mundial? —repitió Mayuzumi con los ojos entrecerrados.

Un plan para hacerse con el control absoluto del mundo debía de ser mucho más sencillo que poner en orden algo tan simple como sus sentimientos. Ahí había un error, o algo que no debería estar ahí, y tenía que solucionarlo cuanto antes.

***  
  
Akashi empezó a _sospechar_ de algo cuando sus amigos, a su vez, _sospecharon_ de él. No tenía nada de extraño ir preguntando uno a uno qué opinaba de Nijimura, ¿verdad?

Lo único extraño fue confiar en la cabeza mal amueblada de Aomine. Su consejo había sido, textualmente, «lo que tienes dentro es un pedo que quiere salir. Suéltalo. ¿Que va a oler mal? Sí, a mierda. Pero el olor desaparecerá y solo quedará la satisfacción».

Akashi no entendía nada. Él no tenía un problema con las flatulencias, sino con la imagen que tenían los demás de Nijimura. Si cuadraba con la que tenía Akashi, entonces no había motivos por los que atormentarse. Significaba que era un sentimiento generalizado y basado en la razón. Si solo Akashi veía a Nijimura como una criatura digna y majestuosa, entonces, lamentablemente, sí que tenía un problema. Uno muy grande.

—¿Que qué opino de Nijimura-senpai? —preguntó Kuroko pese a haber entendido la pregunta perfectamente— Es bastante estricto, pero se preocupa mucho por los demás. Nunca he hablado con él a fondo, pero creo que es buena persona.

Mientras Kuroko compartía su visión acertada sobre Nijimura, Kagami analizó el mensaje de Aomine. Solo él podría desentrañar tal acertijo.

***

Lo que Akashi no quería reconocer, pero tenía que hacer si quería mirar a Nijimura a los ojos, era que cada vez se recordaba más a Momoi cuando estaba al lado de Kuroko. Se veía un poco agitada, con las mejillas cada vez más coloradas y decía lo primero que se le venía a la cabeza. En otras ocasiones, sin embargo, Momoi estaba perfectamente tranquila si él estaba con ella. Parecía, simple y llanamente, feliz.

Akashi se preguntó qué imagen proyectaba él.

Aquel día tampoco tuvo mucho tiempo libre para hacer cálculos exactos. Estuvo pegado a Nijimura como una lapa, llegando incluso —Akashi notó sus mejillas un poco más cálidas al recordarlo— a dormir en su casa. En un ambiente perfectamente doméstico, donde Nijimura le preparaba la cena, hablaba con él a la espera del amanecer y _le daba la mano_ cuando se pensaba que estaba dormido, Akashi se dio cuenta de que agradecía ese sentimiento y no lo dejaría escapar jamás. Era, simple y llanamente, feliz. Y más cuando era bastante evidente que sus sentimientos eran recíprocos.

Se quiso regañar a sí mismo, y se permitió el lujo de hacerlo, al recordar lo necio que había sido por temer recuperar el contacto con Nijimura. Lo miró de reojo, deseando parecer disimulado, y pensó en todos esos detalles que hacían que sus minutos con él fuesen tan maravillosos.

—Me gustaría volver a jugar al básket —confesó Nijimura dejando la taza de leche en la pasarela. Su mirada parecía perderse en el sol naciente—. La próxima vez podríamos echar un uno contra uno o algo.

Akashi se sintió, para variar, culpable. Él no dejaba de describir pormenorizadamente las tácticas de su equipo de baloncesto, así como a sus compañeros. Era impensable que Nijimura no conociese al dedillo a Mibuchi, Hayama y Nebuya. Al único al que no mencionó fue a Mayuzumi y eso fue, precisamente, para huir de ese sentimiento con el que estaba tan familiarizado. Se recreó tanto en lo que le hacía feliz que se olvidó de que Nijimura no lo tenía tan fácil.

El baloncesto, si acaso, ahora era poco más que un pasatiempo.

Akashi no pudo evitar preguntarse qué habría sucedido si Nijimura hubiese acabado en Rakuzan. ¿Qué habría opinado de su otro yo? ¿O de todo lo relacionado con Mayuzumi?

(Quiso recordar las palabras de aliento de Nijimura e imaginárselo con el uniforme de Rakuzan, chocando las manos con él tras anotar un tanto, y burlándose de Akashi por ser el presidente del consejo estudiantil)

No era momento de pensar en eso. Tenía que mirar hacia delante. Siempre hacia delante. Lo único que _debería_ hacer era aprovechar el poder que yacía en sus manos y emplearlo para hacer el bien. Si Nijimura quería jugar al baloncesto, lo haría. De eso que no cupiese duda.


	12. Chapter 12

Decir que el pijama de Nijimura le sentaba como un guante no solo sería una exageración imperdonable, sino una mentira —como diría Nijimura— “así de grande”. Casi tan grande como el horror que provocaban todos esos patitos de colores en las retinas de Akashi.

Akashi habría pagado por ver a Nijimura con ese pijama puesto.

Decidido: Akashi le compraría a Nijimura un pijama _espantoso_ que hiciese que el de patos pareciese de Armani. También debería regalarle algo más para que Nijimura no llegase a pensar que Akashi se estaba riendo de él. Algo con carácter, desenfadado, que estuviese impregnado con la verdadera esencia de Nijimura. Fuese eso lo que fuera.

***

Cabría preguntarse si Nijimura era consciente de la cara de palurdo que ponía cuando miraba a Akashi a los ojos. Mejor que no lo fuera. Un hombre orgulloso como él lo pasaría mal si se hubiese percatado de ese detalle. Ahora bien, a Akashi le encantaba el haberse dado cuenta antes que él.

Nijimura, delante de él y todavía con la ropa que había usado para dormir, le estiró la mejilla tras pedirle que volviese alguna vez. Lo decía como si Akashi  tuviese otra opción posible. Qué poco sabía Nijimura de lo imantado que estaba el espíritu de Akashi a aquel pueblecito.

«¿De quiénes será la culpa?», se preguntó Akashi con una sonrisilla.

***  
Tras haber pasado una noche de ensueño con Nijimura, ahora Akashi tenía que poner en marcha su plan, que constaba de varias partes bien trazadas y calculadas al milímetro. Pese a su complejidad, podría resumirse en dos secciones bien definidas: jugar con Mayuzumi al Cinabrio Kart y hablarle de Nijimura. Ambos conceptos estaban, por supuesto, estrechamente relacionados.

Jugar con Mayuzumi al Cinabrio Kart traería consigo lo fundamental: diversión y las bases para desarrollar el tema principal que, como no podría ser de otra manera, era Nijimura. Hablar de Nijimura, asimismo, le proporcionaría a Akashi un oasis psicológico —aún no se había atrevido a hablar de sus sentimientos románticos con nadie— y haría sentirse a Mayuzumi más apreciado, ya que adoptaría un rol activo como confidente en el plano de la amistad profunda.

La amistad plena era beneficio mutuo.

Mayuzumi fingiría desinterés total por Nijimura para luego acceder a la trampa de Akashi y acabar jugando al baloncesto en la cancha que Nijimura solía frecuentar. De ese modo, ambos se conocerían y crearían vínculos emocionales mediante el deporte.

—Akashi —Mayuzumi le señaló los ojos, despertándolo de su trance—, ¿con quién te has pegado?

Mayuzumi era tan agudo como siempre. Era imposible que le hubiesen pasado desapercibidas las ojeras generosas de Akashi. Durmió menos de lo deseable, aunque tampoco podría decirse que se sintiese cansado. No cuando el tazón de leche que con tanto amor le había calentado Nijimura le había hecho subir de nivel.

Ya estaba empezando a adoptar vocabulario friki y eso era preocupante. Necesitaba dormir _ya_.

 ***  
  
El Cinabrio Kart era bastante más complicado de lo que podría parecer a simple vista. Existían múltiples combos que aumentaban la precisión y la potencia de los ataques _dependiendo_ de la fase del juego y el contexto. Akashi llegó a la conclusión de que tanto Mayuzumi como Nijimura poseían una memoria excelente al haber logrado memorizarse tantas secuencias de botones.

Ojalá invirtieran ese don en sus estudios.

Mayuzumi parecía contento por poder ejercer como profesor y, a decir verdad, se le daba razonablemente bien. Una vez más había superado las expectativas de Akashi. Pensó en un principio que Mayuzumi perdería la paciencia y amenazaría a Akashi con dejarle sin Cinabrio Kart si no se aprendía el nombre de las armas.

—Además de tus clases de Cinabrio Kart —Akashi inició la Conversación Clave una vez las clases hubieron finalizado. Mayuzumi, sentado a su lado en el sofá con las piernas espatarradas, lo miró de reojo—, me gustaría comentar un asunto que lleva un tiempo inquietándome.

Pensaba que Mayuzumi se reiría de él o haría un comentario negativo, pero simplemente lo miró de frente y con un semblante _serio_. Estaba prestando atención. Tanto como si estuviese a punto de derrotar a uno de los jefes finales del Cinabrio Kart.

Eso hacía pensar que, efectivamente, se preocupaba por Akashi.

—Siento algo, románticamente hablando, por alguien.

Mayuzumi se quedó quieto durante unos instantes.

—¿Por alguien de verdad o…?

Se debía de pensar que Akashi era como él. Craso error.

***  
Fue inesperada la cantidad de _vergüenza_ que sintió Akashi mientras hablaba escuetamente de Nijimura. No estaba seguro de si era por el hecho en sí o por la mirada fija y determinada de Mayuzumi arrasando con su compostura.

—¿Y cómo es él? —preguntó Mayuzumi sin variar ni un ápice su expresión taciturna.

Era una pregunta interesante. ¿Cómo se podía describir a Nijimura sin hacer de aquella velada un simposio? Tenía que ser directo y conciso.

—Es buena persona —aclaró Akashi.

La sonrisa de Akashi se traspasó a los labios de Mayuzumi durante unas décimas de segundo. Así eran las sonrisas de Mayuzumi: de tan fugaces parecían inexistentes.

—Algo más específico, a ser posible —exigió Mayuzumi.

Esto iba a ser difícil. Akashi esperaba no fracasar en el intento.

—Veamos —Akashi apoyó su mano en la barbilla—, mi interés amoroso mide alrededor de un metro ochenta y cinco. Su estilo de peinado guarda un parecido más que razonable con el de Midorima, salvo que su cabello es azabache.

— _Azabache_ —repitió Mayuzumi con incredulidad—. Continúa.

—Sus ojos son grises y afilados. Sus cejas, finas, pero sin estilizar. Su nariz es mediana y ligeramente torcida hacia la izquierda. Pómulos pronunciados. Sus orejas son normales, aunque la izquierda tiene el lóbulo perforado. Sus facciones son, en líneas generales, bastante masculinas. Su voz, pese a ser profunda, puede llegar a ser bastante melódica. Es de complexión atlética. Sus bíceps están tonificados. Tiene dos lunares un poco por encima del codo derecho. Sus piernas son largas. Su estilo a la hora de vestir es poco afortunado. Ah, y su tez es ligeramente morena.

Akashi levantó la vista para toparse de lleno con los ojos inertes de su amigo Mayuzumi.

—Esa descripción corresponde al 90% de la población japonesa—se acomodó en el sofá, suspirando—. No es que me importe mucho tu protonovio en concreto, pero que sepas que cuando alguien te pregunta por otra persona no es para que hables de sus _orejas_.

Akashi estaba convencido de que el porcentaje que Mayuzumi acababa de facilitar era sencillamente _falso_ , empezando por el dato erróneo de que poca gente disponía de dos lunares un poco por encima del codo derecho.

Además, no había nada de extraño en hablar de las orejas de Nijimura. Para empezar, Akashi ni siquiera se había explayado tanto con su descripción como Mayuzumi le quería hacer ver, por no mencionar que hizo el esfuerzo de no emitir ningún juicio de valor sobre el físico de su interés amoroso.

—Conque su personalidad… —Akashi sonrió mientras se cruzaba de brazos— Eso lo tendrás que averiguar tú por tu cuenta.

Mayuzumi bufó indignado.

—No voy a espiar a tu interés amoroso. No voy a hacerme amigo de él.

Eso estaría aún por ver.

***  


Akashi sonrió satisfecho al escuchar los halagos disfrazados de quejas de Mayuzumi acerca de Nijimura. Se habían hecho amigos en tiempo récord.

***  
  
Confesar en alto que albergaba sentimientos de carácter romántico hacia Nijimura había sido un gran paso adelante, desde luego. Akashi sintió que se desprendió de un gran peso. Ahora bien, parte de ese alivio desapareció al darse cuenta Akashi de que Mayuzumi, pese a sus buenas intenciones, no le había proporcionado ningún tipo de consejo.

Tampoco podría aunque quisiese.

Un verdadero experto en el tema sería, sin duda alguna, Mibuchi.  Sin embargo, en aquellos momentos necesitaba el consejo de alguien que conociese a Nijimura. Alguien que le pudiese confirmar sus sospechas en cuanto a qué _no_ hacer para confesarle sus sentimientos.

La solución estaba, una vez más, en sus amigos de Teikou.

Momoi sería la candidata idónea de no ser porque haría de la confesión de Akashi un puente hacia un mundo de romanticismo desmedido. Kise y Aomine tampoco eran una opción. A Akashi ni siquiera le apetecía autojustificarse el porqué. Midorima, si cabe, sería de incluso menos utilidad que Mayuzumi. Murasakibara respondería con un simple “pues díselo” y no solucionaría en absoluto los quebraderos de cabeza de Akashi.

Solo quedaba una persona.

— _Akashi-kun_ —la voz de Kuroko sonó desganada al otro lado de la línea—, Nijimura-senpai es una persona franca y directa. No pienses; actúa.

En lo que llevaban de conversación, el nombre de Nijimura no se había escapado ni una sola vez de los labios de Akashi. Cómo no, la perspicacia de Kuroko había vuelto a hacer de las suyas.

— _Akashi-kun_ —suspiró. Aquel era el típico suspiro dedicado a gente como Aomine o Kise, pero nunca para Akashi. Eso podía contar como un insulto—, solo hablas de tus citas con Nijimura-senpai. Francamente, si estabas intentando ocultarlo, lo has hecho muy mal.

Kuroko no sabía de lo que hablaba. Si bien era cierto que Akashi _comentaba_ de forma superficial sus “citas” con Nijimura, no era su único tema de conversación, ni mucho menos.

Recordó las últimas veces que habló con Kuroko. Había hablado del río y sus piedras (y las lecciones de Nijimura), de lo mucho que le encandilaba la sopa de tofu (preparada por Nijimura), de su nueva adicción al Cinabrio Kart (por culpa de Nijimura) y de lo feliz que parecía Mayuzumi últimamente (gracias a Nijimura).

—Tengo que dejarte, que tengo que ir a cenar. Espero que tengas mucha suerte con Nijimura-senpai.

—Gracias por escucharme —dijo Akashi con total sinceridad. Solo eran meras especulaciones, teniendo en cuenta que no podía ver la cara de su amigo, pero tenía la certeza de que Kuroko estaba sonriendo.

***  


Como siempre, Kuroko había demostrado tener toda la razón del mundo: el cerebro poco debería actuar en las inquietudes del corazón, al menos cuando estaba Nijimura de por medio. A fin de cuentas, era cuestión de observarle durante dos segundos para ver que la razón poco intervenía en sus acciones.

(Con la suerte, se consoló Akashi, de que los impulsos de Nijimura no contaban con la idiotez desmedida de Aomine)

Uno de los ejemplos más evidentes fue cuando Nijimura, sonrojado de arriba abajo, le regaló una pulsera. Esa misma pulsera que, según la tienda de regalos, prometía que “esa persona especial se fije en ti”. ¿Era Akashi esa persona especial?

—Eh, pero no te me aplatanes, ¿eh? Que aún es demasiado pronto para echarse a dormir —Nijimura le tocó el hombro— ¿Te hace una al Cinabrio Kart?

Akashi sonrió con una felicidad difícil de disimular.

—Que le he dicho al señorito que no se duerma —Nijimura le dio un codazo de esos que él mismo calificaba de amistosos.

—Creo que la respuesta es bastante obvia, ¿no crees, Nijimura-san? —Akashi le devolvió la sonrisa.

Era con el Cinabrio Kart cuando Nijimura se libraba de todo su estrés mal contenido. Reía, gritaba, se enfadaba, se acercaba a Akashi más de lo necesario. Akashi, por su parte, se dejaba arrastrar por ese torrente de pasión y empezaba a creer de veras que ambos eran cazadores profesionales de zombis.

Tal vez esta era la ocasión propicia para decirle a Nijimura lo feliz que se sentía a su lado. Lo cómodo y seguro que estaba cuando Nijimura le hablaba con total naturalidad. Agradecerle la paciencia que tenía con él e intentar, por muy imposible que fuera, devolverle todos y cada uno de los favores que le había hecho (aunque Nijimura ni siquiera fuera consciente de ellos).

Ahora bien, los intentos de Akashi estaban cayendo en la ambigüedad. No quería ser demasiado agresivo, como si estuviera obligando a Nijimura a comenzar una relación con él, pero tampoco quería sonar frío.

Solo quería _sugerir_ el potencial que podría tener una relación de carácter romántico entre ellos dos.

—Una pareja viene a ser como un equipo, ¿no crees? —dijo Akashi llegando al límite de lo sutil que podía llegar a ser. Miró de refilón a Nijimura, que parecía un manojo de nervios y furia.

Se estaba empezando a sentir un poco nervioso. _Ridículo_ , incluso. Lo estaba estropeando todo.

Akashi siguió batallando contra su diccionario mental para encontrar las palabras adecuadas que dejasen claro lo que pretendía decir. Afortunadamente para ambos, Nijimura se vio obligado a asistir a Akashi en su propia confesión.

—Akashi —interrumpió Nijimura con las mejillas incandescentes—, me gustas. ¿Quieres…?

— _Quiero_ —se apresuró a responder Akashi. Quizás demasiado rápido. Quizás con una mirada que no ocultaba ni una pizca de lo que de verdad sentía.

— _Bien_.

Solo se necesitó un segundo para que el estatus oficial de la relación entre Akashi y Nijimura diese un giro, en apariencia, radical. Podría calificarse de peculiar, casi absurdo, a que ellos siguiesen exactamente igual que antes. Al menos Akashi contaba el alivio de que Nijimura, tal y como cabía sospechar tras tantos sonrojos involuntarios y miradas furtivas, sentía lo mismo que él.

Sincerarse con Nijimura siempre merecía la pena.

***  
  
Fue maravillosamente imperfecto el primer beso entre Akashi y Nijimura. Eso era precisamente lo que Akashi deseaba: algo alejado de los cuentos de princesas o de las películas más pastelosas de Hollywood. Le gustaba la torpeza adorable de Nijimura, o cómo le temblaban las manos, o que ese momento tan especial y único tuviese lugar al lado del edificio donde vivía Mayuzumi.

Un beso tan ridículo disparó el humor de Akashi más allá de las nubes.

Esperaba que ahora Mayuzumi, que debía de estar encerrado en su habitación pensando en los laureles, no se metiese demasiado con él. Se esperaba su típica cara de desprecio y aburrimiento; lo que se encontró, sin embargo, fue a un Mayuzumi que acababa de correr una maratón que recorría el planeta entero. Prefirió no sacarle el tema —Mayuzumi no le ofrecería ningún tipo de respuesta— y alimentar el corazón cotilla de su amigo.

—Acabo de venir de casa de Nijimura-san —comentó Akashi.

—Creía que Interés Amoroso vivía debajo de un puente.

Las cejas de Akashi se curvaron al escuchar aquello. _Interés Amoroso_. Sí, Akashi recordaba haber usado aquel término en alguna que otra ocasión, pero no se esperaba que Mayuzumi lo fuera a adoptar así como así.

Era especialmente gracioso teniendo en cuenta que Mayuzumi no solo conocía a Nijimura, sino que se llevaba francamente bien con él y aun así se empeñaba en fingir que no era más que un mero conocido. Akashi sonrió al pensar en lo huraño que podía llegar a ser su amigo.

La indiferencia falsa de Mayuzumi, además de graciosa, fue el detonante para que la cabeza de Akashi estuviese a punto de implosionar con la siguiente cuestión: ¿qué eran Nijimura y él ahora? Decir que Nijimura era su interés amoroso, pese a ser _técnicamente_ correcto, podía llevar a equivocaciones. “Novio”, por otra parte, era una palabra espantosa.

Quería un término que expresase la conexión entre los dos, así como la admiración y respeto mutuo que hacía de cimiento en su relación. Algo que diese a entender que, pasase lo que pasase, Akashi estaría ahí para Nijimura y viceversa.

La respuesta le dio de lleno a Akashi en la cocorota como una bola de demolición: “compañero sentimental”. No solo resumía de manera insuperable su vínculo con Nijimura, sino que _también_ alimentaría el escarnio difícil de saciar de Mayuzumi.

Akashi se sintió orgulloso de su ingenio. Esperaba que esta vez Mayuzumi le riese el chiste y no como cuando le contó que quería regalarle a Nijimura unas zapatillas multicolor.

—Por cierto, Mayuzumi-san, puede que sea momento de que dejes de referirte mentalmente a Nijimura-san como “Interés Amoroso”. Sigue siéndolo, por supuesto, pero nuestra relación ya ha dado un paso adelante.

Pocas veces había detectado Akashi tanto terror en los ojos de Mayuzumi como aquella vez. Conociéndolo, debía de estar cavilando _por qué_ Akashi sabía del mote que le había puesto a Nijimura.

Mayuzumi era bastante más abierto de lo que quería aparentar.

—Se te ha escapado antes, de hecho  —Akashi declaró con una sonrisa mientras Mayuzumi se estremecía.

—¿Ya estáis saliendo o qué?

—No, estamos entrando —Akashi se desilusionó al darse cuenta de que su chiste no había causado ni el más mínimo impacto en su amigo— en una nueva etapa. Así es, Mayuzumi-san, no sería exagerado afirmar que _por fin_ soy el compañero sentimental de Nijimura-san.

Con los hombros completamente encogidos, Mayuzumi miró a los lados con una cara de desconcierto difícil de superar. Akashi no había dicho nada complicado de asimilar. Solamente se había limitado a explicar su situación sentimental sin abandonar su toque de hilaridad tan característico.

***  
  
Tras días de frenesí perpetuo, donde las palabras de su padre se fundían con el rebotar del balón sobre la cancha, Akashi se permitió el lujo de tomarse un respiro. Iría _por fin_ a comprar los regalos para Nijimura. Pensó en avisar a Mibuchi, que sería un asesor más que eficiente, pero recordó que debía de estar estudiando para los exámenes. Por no mencionar que Mibuchi se preocuparía _demasiado_ por los pequeños detalles que conformaban la relación entre Nijimura y Akashi.

Así que su única opción posible era la de perderse él solo por los grandes almacenes de Kyoto. O eso pensó él hasta que recibió un mensaje de Midorima (su leal amigo de virtud intachable). Su instituto, localizado en alguna parte de Tokio que Akashi ya apenas recordaba, tuvo un enfrentamiento amistoso contra un equipo de segunda en Nara. En vez de regresar el mismo día, el instituto Shutoku tuvo la amabilidad de ofrecer a los jugadores un día extra para visitar la zona.

Akashi le explicó a Midorima (su leal amigo de virtud intachable) la situación a grandes rasgos y, cómo no, él accedió encantado a acompañar a Akashi y guiarle lo mejor posible.

Akashi echaba de menos la compañía de Midorima.

—¡Pero si es cierto lo de que Akashi-kun estaba aquí! ¡¡Eeeh!!

—Takao, _cállate_.

Akashi echaba de menos la compañía de Midorima (su leal amigo de virtud intachable), sí, pero no la de Takao Kazunari.

Aun así, Akashi sacó educación de donde Takao Kazunari no la tenía y saludó a ambos con una sonrisa cordial.

Akashi se preguntó seriamente por qué sus amigos siempre acababan en compañía de gente tan escandalosa y grosera. Primero estaba Kuroko con ese tal Kagami Taiga (en el fondo no era _tan_ cargante, pero Akashi ciertamente no iría a tomar un café con él), luego Murasakibara con el infame Himuro Tatsuya y ahora Midorima con Takao Kazunari. Menos mal que Kise y Aomine tenían amigos de bien.

***  
Tal vez Akashi debería matizar lo de que explicó la situación a grandes rasgos. La única información de la que disponía Midorima era la siguiente: Akashi tenía que comprar _algo_ para _alguien_ en los grandes almacenes. Quizás, y solo quizás, esta sería una buena oportunidad para desvelarle el gran secreto a Midorima. Él merecía saberlo.

Había que esperar a que surgiera el momento oportuno.

Se dirigieron, como no podía ser de otro modo, a la sección de deportes. Ahí permanecieron anclados ante las zapatillas deportivas y Midorima —por algún motivo que Akashi no tardó en sospechar— ante una cantimplora.

—¿Será tu objeto de la suerte para mañana?

—No todo lo que compro son objetos de la suerte —se defendió Midorima—. Es simplemente que necesito una cantimplora. Takao me perdió la que ya tenía.

—Entiendo —contestó Akashi sin comprender la situación.

Fue ahí cuando Takao Kazunari hizo un comentario innecesario que Akashi se negó a escuchar. Así se debía de sentir Mayuzumi cuando estaba con esos compañeros de clase y de equipo de los que tanto se solía quejar.

—¿Y tú, qué estás buscando? —preguntó Midorima mientras rozaba con sus dedos una cantimplora innecesariamente llamativa.

—Unas zapatillas deportivas —Akashi observó unas Naik bastante asequibles.

Tuvo en cuenta el orgullo de Nijimura y se propuso no gastar en exceso en su regalo. Quería que su compañero sentimental se sintiese feliz, no que se amargase por recordar que pertenecía a la clase media-baja.

Midorima, mientras tanto, le juzgó con la mirada por observar con tanto detenimiento unas zapatillas que, evidentemente, no correspondían con su número de pie. Takao Kazunari aguantó la risa.

—No son para mí, he de añadir —aclaró Akashi ocultando su indignación.

—Menos mal que lo aclaras —añadió _el amigo de Midorima_.

—¿Para quién son, si se puede saber? —hubo algo en la voz de Midorima que logró arquear automáticamente las cejas de Akashi— No es que me importe.

—Se trata de…

El destino en ocasiones puede pecar de ser caprichoso, y no siempre era necesariamente algo negativo. Akashi permaneció con la boca abierta durante unos instantes, contemplando maravillado las zapatillas _perfectas_ para Nijimura.

Una sonrisa se hizo hueco en los labios de Akashi. Eran unas zapatillas blancas, con unos discretos motivos de colores y, sobre todo, unos cordones con los siete colores del arcoíris.

Esas zapatillas eran Nijimura. Eran absolutas.

Midorima no tardó en reparar en el brillo que emanaban los ojos ilusionados de Akashi.

Fue ahí cuando Akashi cometió uno de los mayores errores de su vida. Ese desliz estaba justo detrás del momento en que se negó a darle la mano a Midorima y el incidente de las tijeras con Kagami Taiga.

Su falta de juicio pasajera le instó a confiar en el buen gusto de Midorima.

—Esas zapatillas… —Midorima se acercó a pasos grandes y firmes a Akashi. Iba a decir algo importante. Takao Kazunari se rió— Son idóneas.

—¿Verdad? —Akashi cruzó los brazos, orgulloso del gusto de su amigo.

—Tenéis que estar de coña… ¡Pero si son feísimas! —Takao Kazunari sacó el móvil con intención de hacer una fotografía— ¡Lo que se va a reír Kise cuando se lo mande! Porque esto va en serio, ¿no? De Shin-chan me lo puedo esperar, pero _de ti_ … Uff…

—No lo escuches, Akashi. No sabe nada —gruñó Midorima—. Confía en tu criterio.

—Eso haré, Midorima —Akashi cogió las zapatillas con decisión—. _Eso haré_.

La conclusión que sacaría Akashi poco después era que, contra todo pronóstico, Takao Kazunari no estaba soltando ningún disparate.


	13. Chapter 13

Los escándalos públicos y Akashi no eran desconocidos, precisamente. Ese era uno de los “privilegios” de ser amigo de la Generación de los Milagros. Aun así, habría agradecido estar _al menos una vez_ _en su vida_ en una cafetería sin que hubiese gente juzgándole desde la distancia.

Lo peor era que esta vez no le podía echar la culpa a Hayama o a Kise.

—La culpa es de Kise —sentenció Midorima nada más terminar su café solo.

La culpa _no_ era de Kise, pero Akashi no tenía energías para volverlo a defender de las acusaciones infundadas de Midorima. El problema, en realidad, radicaba en la necesidad que sintió Takao Kazunari de compartir la fotografía de las zapatillas multicolor con Kise.

—Sí, tú échale la culpa a Kise —Takao Kazunari se secó una lágrima de cocodrilo—. El delito lo tienen las zapatillas esas, ¡pfff!

—Takao, cállate. Lo digo en serio.

Ah, Midorima debió de darse cuenta del aura amenazante que estaba resurgiendo de los ojos de Akashi.

***  
  
Fue esa misma noche cuando Kise le llamó para “contarle en exclusiva” que había trabajado como modelo para la marca de zapatillas Laponics. Akashi sonrió. Le encantaba cuando Kise le revelaba detalles aleatorios —e _irrelevantes_ , añadiría Kuroko— sobre su día a día.

Luego sacó a relucir el tema de las zapatillas multicolor y a Akashi se le fueron las ganas de sonreír de golpe. ¿A qué venía tanto escarnio? No eran feas.

No lo eran.

—No te preocupes—dijo Kise al otro lado de la línea—, ten en cuenta que Nijimura-senpai es un hortera. ¡A lo mejor le gustan y todo!

—No he dicho en ningún momento que fueran para Nijimura-san.

— _Ups_ —volvió a escucharse un ruido raro—. Bueno, ¿y para quién iban a ser si no?

Kise hablaba tal y como si supiese de antemano sobre la relación de Akashi y Nijimura. La conclusión más normal habría sido pensar que quien había infiltrado la información había sido Kuroko, pero aquello resultaba improbable.  A no ser que Kuroko, agotado y sin ánimos para continuar con su fachada de ignorancia, desistiese ante la insistencia de Kise.

La curiosidad de Akashi ganó por goleada a su paciencia, de modo que acabó preguntándole directamente.

—Akashicchi —la forma en la que Kise pronunciaba su nombre era _impura_ —, que no nací ayer.

Las palabras de Kise retumbaron a modo de adivinanza en la mente de Akashi. La respuesta casi apareció al mantener una conversación _casi_ idéntica con Murasakibara. Tal vez Kuroko tuviese razón al afirmar lo evidentes que eran los sentimientos de Akashi.

***  
  
Quienes no concebían sospecha alguna eran, afortunadamente, los chicos del Rakuzan. Mibuchi, _si acaso_ , comentaba lo contento que parecía Akashi últimamente. Decir que esa vitalidad redescubierta se debía única y exclusivamente a Nijimura sería enmascarar la realidad con romanticismo exacerbado. Tenía varios motivos para sentirse a gusto con su vida.

Podría sentirse asfixiado por la presión casi letal de su padre.

Podría derrochar horas ante papeles que solo hablaban de la próxima reunión del consejo estudiantil o del último amistoso que disputó el equipo de baloncesto.

Podría echar de menos a su madre.  

Podría ahogarse en su sentimiento de culpa.

 _Podría_ hacerlo, pero decidió callarse a sí mismo. A fin de cuentas, estaba rodeado de gente que le hacía ver que merecía la pena continuar a su ritmo.

—Sei-chan, ¿puedo hojear este libro?

Akashi volvió a la realidad. O, más concretamente, a la biblioteca de su mansión. Le gustaría presumir de haber entrado en innumerables ocasiones y de pasar tardes enteras leyendo en aquel  sofá que no parecía haber sido usado nunca. Pero jamás lo hizo ni tenía pensado cambiar ahora de costumbres.

—Adelante. Siéntete libre de llevarte tantos libros como quieras —aseguró Akashi—. A fin de cuentas, nadie los lee.

—¿De veras? Y yo que te tenía por un lector empedernido.

Mibuchi no necesitaba saber que las últimas lecturas de Akashi habían sido recomendaciones directas de Mayuzumi.

***  
  
Los ojos asombrados de Mibuchi analizaron por completo el dormitorio de Akashi. Era demasiado grande. Impersonal. Recargado y vacío al mismo tiempo. Poco tenía que ver con la habitación de Nijimura, que de tan pequeña que era parecía un zulo, o del encanto difícil de describir de la de Mayuzumi.

—¡Es enorme…! —exclamó Mibuchi maravillado. Comprender su admiración era una tarea ardua.

—Demasiado espacio, ¿no crees? —Akashi sonrió al señalar su cama— Puedes tomar asiento donde consideres oportuno, aunque te recomiendo encarecidamente mi cama.

Una cama, cómo no, innecesariamente grande. A veces sentía que la familia entera de Murasakibara podría dormir ahí sin problemas.

Con un cuidado digno de admiración, Mibuchi dejó en la cama los tres libros de filosofía que había cogido de la biblioteca de los Akashi. Luego, casi como si estuviese disculpándose con el colchón, se sentó encima con una sonrisa serena.

Justo cuando Akashi iba a hacer algún tipo de comentario al respecto, su teléfono móvil decidió amenizar la velada a son de la novena sinfonía de Beethoven. Eso significaba que quien le estaba llamando era su bien estimado Nijimura.

—Oh, tengo una llamada que atender —Akashi conservó su sonrisa embelesada al mirar a MIbuchi—. Siéntete como en casa.

Akashi salió de la habitación y, ya a una distancia prudencial de los oídos indiscretos de Mibuchi, respondió a la llamada. Ya se lo había imaginado, pero aun así le gustó confirmar que Nijimura le había llamado porque su _aburrimiento_ estaba llegando a unos límites en los que era mejor no ahondar. Seguramente Mayuzumi estaba demasiado ajetreado con los trabajos de la universidad y Nijimura ya no recordaba cómo matar el tiempo a solas.

—Me resultar halagador que consideres una diversión el llamarme.

—Hablar por teléfono con el primo pelirrojo de Yoda siempre me sube el ánimo —dijo Nijimura entre risas, ajeno al error de que Akashi no tenía ningún primo con ese nombre—. Todo bien por ahí, ¿no? Te noto de buen humor.

La conversación estaba vacía de profundidad. Eso estaba bien. Akashi podía dejar relajar su mente durante unos minutos y limitarse a sonreír mientras Nijimura le describía cómo eran sus profesores del instituto. No era difícil imaginárselo en clase, aburrido y ausente con la vista clavada en la ventana, o dibujando monigotes en el borde de la libreta.

—Oye, ¿y vas a poder pasarte por aquí un año de estos? —Nijimura hizo una pausa de carácter extraño, como si estuviese pensando qué decir— La yaya no para de preguntar por ti.

—Espero poder ir pronto. No querría yo que tu abuela se sintiese sola por mi ausencia.

—Ya, ya sabes, la yaya te ha cogido mucho cariño.  Y bueno… —Nijimura tosió y por poco murió al otro lado de la línea. Si no fuera porque estaba llamando desde un móvil, Akashi habría pensado que se acababa de asfixiar con los cables del teléfono— Te echo de menos.

Akashi miró a su alrededor, cerciorándose de que nadie del servicio estuviese merodeando por el pasillo, antes de poder responder casi en susurros.

—Y yo a ti, Nijimura-san.

Nijimura le respondió con un ruido inquietante. Definitivamente, se estaba ahogando. Por su parte, Akashi deseó que al volver a su habitación Mibuchi no le preguntase si _de repente_ tenía fiebre. No encontraría una excusa adecuada para explicar el porqué tras el inconfundible color rojo que poblaba sus mejillas. Tenía que guardar unos segundos de reposo emocional para no levantar sospechas. Así que, con paso firme y decidido, fue a la cocina a comprobar si una de las asistentas había terminado las galletas que prometió que iba a hacer.

—Tenga cuidado, señorito. Aún queman —advirtió la asistenta con una sonrisa amable. Pese a las insistencias continuas de Akashi, la muchacha seguía sin tutearle.

—Tienen un aspecto delicioso —Akashi cogió la bandeja—. Muchas gracias.

El olor de las galletas le hizo olvidarse momentáneamente de lo mucho que le echaba de menos Nijimura. Era cuando menos curioso que un chico con una voz tan grave pudiese llegar a sonar tan meloso. El rubor regresó sin aviso previo a la cara de Akashi.

El que sí que parecía haber contraído algún tipo de enfermedad era Mibuchi, que estaba acostado en la cama con semblante serio. Se estaba tapando los ojos con el brazo.

—¿Qué sucede, Mibuchi? Pareces mareado. Puedes utilizar mi enfermería personal si lo ves necesario.

Mibuchi suspiró y se incorporó como un rayo, sin siquiera fijarse en la copiosa cantidad de galletas caseras que había en la bandeja. Akashi estaba convencido de que cualquier otra persona ya las habría devorado con la mirada.

—Akashi  Seijuurou —Mibuchi pronunció su nombre con una frialdad inédita—, vas a venir de compras conmigo.

—Me parece un buen plan. ¿Quieres, mientras tanto, galletas? Son caseras.

Pocas veces lo había mirado Mibuchi con tanto desdén. Akashi solo estaba ofreciéndole galletas.

—Sei-chan, no entiendes la gravedad de la situación —Mibuchi se levantó de un brinco y dio un par de pasos alrededor de Akashi, haciendo aspavientos—. Es muy importante, en serio te lo digo.

Antes de que un digno de interrogación metafórico se instalase en la mente de Akashi, la mirada de Mibuchi lo traicionó y delató la razón tras tanta prisa.

Mibuchi había curioseado en el armario de los zapatos.

Donde estaban las zapatillas multicolor.

Menos mal que Akashi sujetaba una bandeja con galletas de aspecto inmejorable. De lo contrario solamente sentiría el sabor de la traición.

—Vale, Sei-chan, lo admito: no debí haber mirado en tu armario de los zapatos y te pido perdón. ¿Pero eso, Sei-chan? ¿Qué era eso?

Debería llamarle la atención que en una casa japonesa, por muy occidental que fuese su arquitectura, contase con un armario de zapatos en el interior de un dormitorio. Además —y sin ánimo de ser exhaustivo—, aquellas zapatillas no eran feas. Eran dignas y llenaban de color el mundo, igual que Nijimura. Y de no serlo, porque había tantas opiniones como personas en este mundo, cabía la posibilidad de que las zapatillas se le antojasen graciosas a Nijimura. Lo importante era que le sacasen una sonrisa, fuese esta de la naturaleza que fuese.

***  
  
Las ansias impulsivas de ir a comprar de Mibuchi no menguaron a lo largo de la semana. Al contrario, de hecho. Cada día su sed de consumismo se mostraba más férreo. Lo más extraño era que parecía habérselo contagiado a Nebuya y Hayama.

No quería pensar que fuese a causa de las zapatillas multicolor.

***

En efecto, era por las zapatillas. Si bien había llegado a aquella conclusión por sus propios méritos, fue Mayuzumi quien se lo confirmó con varios mensajes cargados de acusación y resentimiento.

“no le puedes dar a nijimura esas zapatillas”

“menos mal que soy invisible porque que alguien me vea al lado de una piñata con patas se aleja de mi ideal de diversión”

“hayama y mibuchi no paran de enviarme mensajes. quema esas zapatillas”

Mayuzumi le estaba intentando hacer ver que iba a hacerle daño a aquel al que más amaba. Cuánta exageración.  La parte positiva de todo esto, porque había una y _bien grande_ , era que Mayuzumi iba a venir desde el pueblo a Kyoto _solo_ para ir de compras con Akashi y los demás jóvenes del Rakuzan.

Le dejaría pasar la noche en casa.

***  
  
Si bien aquel centro comercial distaba de ser uno de los lugares más apasionantes de Kyoto, Akashi empezó a verlo con nuevos ojos. Debía de ser por la ilusión que irradiaba Mibuchi a medida que veía prendas que le llamaban la atención o por cómo Nebuya, en un vano intento por ser sutil, inspeccionaba de refilón los restaurantes de comida rápida del piso de abajo. Tal vez era por cómo Hayama saludaba frenéticamente a las dependientas. Quizás era por los comentarios turbios que hacía Mayuzumi entre dientes.

Estar con sus amigos era divertido. Aunque estos tuviesen motivos un tanto inquietantes para ir de compras. No se requería de una mente brillante para intuir que las zapatillas multicolor eran el telón de fondo. Aun así, ignorando de forma activa el punto de vista de gente sin clase (con perdón de Mibuchi), Akashi estaba disfrutando de aquellos pequeños momentos de la vida cotidiana de un adolescente japonés.

Hablando de personas divertidas y adolescentes, había una campaña publicitaria que llamó poderosamente la atención de Akashi por encima de todas las demás. El modelo era Kise. Las zapatillas Laponics no eran ninguna maravilla y ni siquiera eran del todo aptas para un uso deportivo; aun así, Akashi se acercó con una sonrisa al cartel. Recordó cómo Kise le había hablado de este pequeño trabajo.

—Nebuya —Akashi se dio media vuelta—, ¿podrías hacerme una foto?

—¡Faltaría más!

Mientras Nebuya hacía maniobras para poder hacerle una fotografía, Hayama se abalanzó sobre Akashi y exigió más y más fotografías. Akashi llegó a pensar que estaría así horas, con Hayama asfixiándole, Nebuya riéndose, Mibuchi suspirando con una sonrisa reprimida y Mayuzumi juzgándolos desde su superioridad moral. Y no le importó.

***  
  
Dio con él.

Con el regalo _definitivo_ que demostraría de una vez por todas el sentido del humor latente de Akashi. Estaba convencido de que Nijimura, nada más verlo, empezaría a reírse a carcajadas y le dedicaría palabras cariñosas disfrazadas de insultos.

Era, ni más ni menos, que un pijama con un pato como motivo decorativo principal. El diseño dejaba mucho que desear y no eran aquellos los materiales que desearía Nijimura para su piel. Sin embargo, era hilarante. Por no mencionar que, de ser incómodo, Nijimura no tendría más que quitárselo por completo. Debería proponerle esa idea.

—¡Sei-chan, caca! ¡No mires eso! ¡NO LO TOQUES! —Mibuchi fue el obstáculo que impidió que Akashi continuase fantaseando a costa del pijama.

Mibuchi, acompañado de Mayuzumi, se convirtió en el abogado del buen gusto. Poco sabía él de las verdaderas intenciones de Akashi. Mayuzumi, que era plenamente consciente de sus planes (no por nada habían estado hablando largo y tendido sobre el tema en casa de Akashi), apoyó a Mibuchi en lo que Akashi consideró un complot.

Le resultó simpático el hecho de que esos dos, a una velocidad que distaba de ser vertiginosa y no por ello menos impactante, estuviesen superando sus rencillas para conspirar en su contra.

***

El destino, o la curiosidad insaciable de Hayama, le llevó a la sección de zapatillas, donde se encontraba expuesto otro flamante par de las zapatillas que en breve tendrían el honor de proteger los pies de Nijimura.

Akashi y Mayuzumi, que habían estado mirando calcetines sobrios hasta hacía medio minuto, observaron asombrados el espectáculo que acababan de montar sus amigos a costa de las zapatillas.

—No es por ofender, Akashi —dijo Hayama con gesto serio—, pero esto es… feo. Muy feo.

Esperaba que Mayuzumi contestase con un “¿pero tú te has mirado al espejo?”, pero no lo hizo. Debía de estarle dando la razón en silencio.

***  
  
El primero en suplicarle que revelase su relación con Nijimura fue Mayuzumi. Cansado de soportar las preguntas de Mibuchi y compañía, creyó que desfallecería si Akashi no le echaba una mano. Metafóricamente hablando.

Akashi no tenía ningún problema en desvelar que tenía un compañero sentimental. Ahora bien, hablar de Nijimura con gente que no le conocía le intimidaba más de lo debido. _Sabía_ que sus compañeros, de tan protectores que eran, acabarían asfixiando tanto a Akashi como a Nijimura a base de afecto y preguntas incómodas. Akashi, sin duda, estaba preparado para eso, ¿pero Nijimura? No se merecía pasar ese mal trago.

Por otra parte, Mibuchi, Nebuya y Hayama eran sus amigos. Podía confiar en ellos. Solo esperaba que no se emocionasen _demasiado_ con la revelación.

Se lo iba a decir. Si fue capaz de confesarle sus sentimientos a Nijimura y a hablar del tema con sus compañeros de Teikou, por no mencionar siquiera a _Mayuzumi_ , también podría dar este paso de gigante con sus amigos de Rakuzan.

Lo dijo en alto. El alivio llegó a su pecho de inmediato. Mibuchi, el primero en reaccionar, sonrió como si estuviese en medio de una ensoñación repleta de unicornios, purpurina y triples perfectos.

—¿Qué es eso? —preguntó Hayama nada más escuchar el término “compañero sentimental”— ¿Alguien con quien ves películas tristes y lloras…? No entiendo…

—Su novio —explicó Mayuzumi haciendo uso de esa _terrible_ palabra.

—¿Y cómo es él? —preguntó Mibuchi al borde de la euforia.

Describir a Nijimura, tal y como bien había comprobado Akashi con anterioridad, era complicado. No quería caer en cursilerías, pero tampoco le agradaban las descripciones superficiales. Nijimura era… increíble. Era responsable sin caer en lo prosaico; afectuoso sin ser pesado; fuerte a la par que delicado. Con un corazón de oro que siempre velaba por los demás hasta el punto de ponerse a sí mismo en segundo plano.

Nijimura era la persona en la que más confió y a la que más defraudó.

—¿En qué lugar se enamoró de ti? —prosiguió Mibuchi sin dejar que Akashi tuviese la oportunidad de reunir en su lengua frases prefabricadas.

Esa era una pregunta interesante. ¿Dónde? ¿Fue un momento concreto o, tal y como le sucedió a Akashi, progresivo? Hubo momentos en Teikou donde Akashi sentía la mirada incesante de Nijimura clavándose en su piel. Pensó en un principio que se trataba de envidia o incluso de odio. Nada más lejos de la realidad. Nijimura lo admiraba y jamás había intentado ocultarlo.

Esos ojos rebosantes de admiración perduraron cuando fue Akashi el que pasó a ser capitán. Fueron también con los que se encontró Akashi tras años sin recibir noticias de Nijimura. No quería pensar que Nijimura, sin ser correspondido, sentía algo por él ya en Teikou, pero todo parecía indicar que sí. Se preguntó qué habría sucedido si a él también le hubiese gustado Nijimura por aquel entonces. Querría saber, por mucho miedo que le diese la respuesta, si su otro yo habría salido a la luz de todos modos.

—¿De dónde es? —fue la pregunta de Nebuya, que frunció el ceño sin estar muy seguro de qué respuesta iba a obtener.

Nijimura había pasado gran parte de su infancia en el pueblo de su abuela. Lejos de ser pintoresco o destino predilecto de las guías turísticas, era un lugar donde Akashi sabía que podría pasar toda una vida. Le encandilaban sus calles, los tres restaurantes con los que ya estaba familiarizado, el gesto serio de Nijimura al lanzar guijarros al río, las casitas rústicas que se apreciaban desde la habitación de Mayuzumi.

—¿A qué dedica el tiempo libre? —Hayama soltó un esputo al realizar aquella pregunta y Akashi no hizo ningún comentario al respecto.

Le gustaba, entre otras cosas, el baloncesto. Lástima que tuviese que abandonarlo casi por completo dadas sus circunstancias familiares. Esperaba que algún día, aunque fuese en la universidad, pudiese volver a algún equipo y deslumbrar a sus compañeros con su liderazgo. Era con el baloncesto donde la pasión de Nijimura salía a relucir con más fuerza.

También dedicaba el tiempo libre a ayudar a su abuela en todo lo posible, retar a Mayuzumi a cualquier actividad física existente y hacer de la vida de Akashi algo mejor.

Todas esas preguntas podrían encontrar respuesta si Akashi se decidiese por devanarse los sesos; sin embargo, se limitó a contestar con una sonrisa satisfecha. Lo importante era que él lo supiera.

***  
  
Los días siguientes fueron una sucesión de preguntas sin respuesta acerca de Nijimura (Akashi no sabía cuál era su color favorito y, sinceramente, tampoco le interesaba) y conjeturas sobre su vida privada.

Akashi se lo comentó a modo de anécdota a Nijimura, que no hizo más que reír y preguntarle qué iba contando por ahí de él.

—Lo que sí puedo decirte es que Mibuchi me pidió una foto tuya.

—Joder, con lo poco fotogénico que soy yo… —respondió Nijimura al otro lado de la línea. Razón no le faltaba.

—De eso me di cuenta. Fue complicado seleccionar una fotografía —Akashi suspiró—. Acabé enseñándole la que te sacaste junto a Himuro Tatsuya.

—¡¿Qué?! ¿Por qué tienes esa foto? ¡Bórrala! ¿Me oyes? ¡Bórrala!

Aquella experiencia había danzado entre los límites de lo traumático y lo trágico. La cantidad de fotografías que albergaba el teléfono de Akashi no era nada desdeñable, y _aun así_ se vio incapaz de encontrar una que capturase su encanto natural. Si bien era obvio que Nijimura no era ningún adonis, sí que era razonablemente atractivo. Al menos a ojos de Akashi. Claro que Akashi tampoco podía considerarse objetivo cuando se trataba de Nijimura.

***

El siguiente paso lógico, por supuesto, era que Nijimura y su nueva legión de fans se conocieran. Por una parte, Akashi estaba nervioso al no ser él el que llevase las riendas de la situación. Por muy previsibles que fueran tanto sus amigos como Nijimura, que lo eran, siempre podía florecer algún incidente en cuanto Akashi les quitase la vista de encima.

Tenía que mantenerse positivo. Nijimura era una persona increíble y los chicos de Rakuzan se darían cuenta de inmediato y viceversa. Ya casi podía ver cómo Nijimura le daría entre risas una colleja a Hayama, cómo aceptaría sin reparo un duelo físico de Nebuya o la cantidad de anécdotas que le contaría a Mibuchi.

Aun así, había cierto tema que le hacía devanarse los sesos más de lo recomendado. Quizás era por cosas así que Murasakibara siempre le decía que pensaba _demasiado_. El problema, que no era tal porque no había ocurrido aún ( _aún_ ), era que la relación entre los chicos del Rakuzan y Mayuzumi era, por decirlo de manera suave, irregular. Por no mencionar que Nijimura, a pesar de su visto bueno, podría considerar poco oportuno el pasar tiempo con gente que le resultaba indiferente. A Akashi, ciertamente, no le haría ni una pizca de gracia el tener que pasar uno de sus pocos días libres junto a Kubota o —peor aún— Himuro Tatsuya.

Tampoco convendría olvidar la poca paciencia de Nijimura, así como su timidez inicial.

Akashi era el único que podía estar sufriendo tanta presión ante un evento de carácter jovial que aún no había siquiera sucedido.

“sabes qué opino de ser tu pepito grillo personal pero. esto. no. es. una. buena. idea”

Siempre era bueno saber que Mayuzumi y su optimismo implacable estaban sufriendo junto a él.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Siento que este fic se repita tanto como el ajo. Os prometo que en breves ya vendrá nuevo material (véase: escenas que no sean de refrito). También os adelanto que a este fic le quedan dos telediarios. ¡Ánimo, que queda poco!


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡El próximo capítulo ya es el último!
> 
> Bueno, maticemos: subiré un ~especial~ y luego ya vendrá el capítulo final /final/.

Sus intenciones de presentar a Nijimura ante la sociedad no estaban resultando ser satisfactorios.

Las primeras impresiones no fueron _tan_ terribles, cabría resaltar. O quizás, a juzgar por la ira silenciosa de Mayuzumi o la sonrisa incómoda de Nijimura, sí lo habían sido. Para empezar, Hayama por poco ensordó a Nijimura con tanto grito y Nebuya fue _excesivamente_ agresivo en su saludo. Pero eso era propio de ellos y Nijimura tendría que acostumbrarse. Aunque al principio pudiesen pecar de cargantes, con el tiempo uno incluso acababa encontrando encantadores todos esos detalles.

Mibuchi, en cambio, estaba casi tan tenso como el propio Nijimura. Lo inspeccionaba de arriba abajo en busca de algún defecto.

Nijimura, por su parte, estaba tan rígido que a duras penas podía formular palabra.

—Nijimura… —susurró Mayuzumi con una preocupación a la que ya no podía encontrar disfraz.

—Nijimura-san saldrá adelante —confirmó Akashi—. Confía en él.

—En él confío. En los otros tres, _no_.

Poco ayudó a superar el nerviosismo de Nijimura el hecho de que Hayama, ya fuese por ignorancia o por un sentido del humor cruel e indigno, estuviese llamándole constantemente “semental”. Akashi no recordaba haberse referido a él en ningún momento en esos términos.

***  
Mantener la calma era una tarea titánica cuando nadie, absolutamente nadie, se lo estaba poniendo fácil. Sus amigos estaban acribillando injustamente a Nijimura, que en vez de intentar mantener la compostura, perdió todos y cada uno de sus estribos.

Mibuchi no paraba de hacer preguntas indiscretas que parecían sacadas más de un interrogatorio que de una conversación cordial. Hayama interrumpía y hacía chistes a costa de Nijimura. Nebuya gritaba. Mayuzumi permaneció en silencio.

Akashi se sintió decepcionado.

No quería intervenir para hacerles ver que se estaban comportando como niños pequeños, pero pocas opciones le estaban dejando.

***  


La comparación de Nijimura con el Pato Donald había sido más que acertada. El mal humor de Akashi se disipó durante unos instantes. En una situación normal se habría mantenido al margen, pero esta vez no tuvo más remedio que soltar una pequeña risa.

Eso a Nijimura no le hizo gracia.

—Qué cojones —Nijimura entrecerró los ojos, alternando su mirada entre Hayama y Akashi—. ¡Oye, tú, deja de reírte! ¡ _Akashi_!

En ese momento, Akashi no fue diferente de Hayama o Nebuya, que continuaban riéndose sin importarles lo más mínimo cómo Nijimura pudiese sentirse al respecto. Nijimura estaba solo —en vista de que Mayuzumi tampoco le defendía— y Akashi, aunque le costase reconocerlo, no estaba de humor para echarle una mano.

Estaba demasiado resentido con todos como para actuar. Esa forma de pensar podría pecar de infantil y Akashi, desde luego, no estaba nada orgulloso de ella.

Tampoco servía de mucha ayuda que Nijimura _encima_ se estuviese enfadando con él. Si alguien ahí tenía motivos para estar disgustado, era Akashi.

Sin embargo, el que por algún motivo estaba apretando los puños era Mayuzumi. Pocas veces lo había visto tan colérico. Akashi se detuvo a analizar el porqué y no tardó más de dos segundos en encontrar una respuesta.

Mayuzumi estaba enfadado porque sabía cómo se estaba sintiendo Nijimura.

Akashi pocas veces había intervenido cuando Mayuzumi había sido el foco de burlas. Tal vez hubiese necesitado su ayuda.

Permitir que eso se repitiese sí sería un error imperdonable.

—Akashi —dijo Mayuzumi con gesto determinado.

Fue todo eso lo que necesitó Akashi para saber qué tenía que hacer a continuación: hablar con sus amigos de la situación. Nada ganaría envenenándose a sí solo en silencio. Por su parte, Mayuzumi se quedaría al cargo de Nijimura. Sabía que podía confiar en él.

***

—Doy por hecho que sabéis qué es lo que os voy a decir.

Mibuchi, Nebuya y Hayama lo contemplaron con miedo, como si estuviesen a la merced de un emperador caprichoso.

—Sei-chan…

—No os voy a decir cómo comportaros y tampoco os voy a pedir que os disculpéis con Nijimura-san.

A medida que Akashi hablaba, el temor y la indignación se iban haciendo más prominentes en los ojos de sus amigos. No quería saber qué imagen estaba proyectando en esos momentos. No sabía bien cómo manifestar esa sensación que oprimía su pecho. A fin de cuentas, los sentimientos siempre habían sido su telón de Aquiles.

Se preguntaba cómo tenía que explicar que quería que Nijimura tuviese la oportunidad de conocer a esos amigos suyos de los que tanto le hablaba. Aquellos con los que entrenaba día a día en Rakuzan y que siempre le habían impulsado a seguir adelante.

Lo que quería, en resumidas cuentas, era compartir lo mejor de su vida con ellos.

Era eso lo que necesitaba decirles.

***  
  
Una vez más, sus amigos superaron con creces sus expectativas. Era increíble que en cuestión de segundos pasasen de disculparse con amagos de lágrima en los ojos a aprender a lanzar guijarros al río.

—¿Ves eso, Akashi? ¡Tres ondas! —exclamó Hayama con orgullo.

—¡¿Y por qué yo no puedo?!

—Nebuya, la clave no consiste en usar la fuerza bruta. Es cuestión de habilidad —Akashi se fijó en la roca descomunal que Nebuya estaba a punto de coger del suelo—. También es crucial escoger una piedra adecuada.

—¡¡Pero aun así se hunde sin más!! —Nebuya se cruzó de brazos— Ya no quiero seguir jugando.

Tanto Akashi como Hayama cedieron a la risa. Tal vez fuese todo gracias a aquel río. A fin de cuentas, había sido allí donde había pasado horas y horas en compañía de Nijimura y, en esos momentos, de sus amigos. Debería traer algún día a sus excompañeros de Teikou y hacer del lanzamiento de guijarros una tradición.

Ese lugar tenía una magia inexplicable.

—Ey, ¿y Reo-nee? No lo veo por ninguna parte —Hayama vaciló antes de volver a lanzar una piedra al río. Su progreso era destacable.

—A lo mejor se ha ido a mear.

—Creo que sé a dónde ha ido —Akashi miró al cielo sin dejar  de sonreír ante lo que Mibuchi iba a hacer. Estaba orgulloso.

Hayama y Nebuya miraron hacia arriba.

—¿A dónde? ¿Al cielo? —Nebuya se rascó la barbilla.

Akashi respondió con una sonrisa amable. Era más consciente que nadie de que Mibuchi había ido a firmar la paz con Nijimura. Sus sospechas prácticamente se confirmaron al ver quién estaba lanzando guijarros a su lado.

Era Mayuzumi.

—Se hunde… —masculló Mayuzumi, visiblemente irritado. A sus pies había un plato con las verduras que le habían sobrado a Nijimura.

—¿Y este de dónde ha salido? —preguntó Nebuya— Pero mira, él tampoco puede. ¿Veis? Esto tiene más ciencia de la que creéis.

—Tu posición no es la correcta, Mayuzumi-san —Akashi se agachó en busca de una piedra adecuada. Mayuzumi no dejó de escudriñarlo con la mirada.

Para Mayuzumi ese sonido que hacía al chasquear la lengua era una respuesta válida. Mientras Akashi mantenía una conversación visual con él (increíblemente, él le asintió con la cabeza), Hayama proclamaba ser el subcampeón local de “chinitas al río”, independientemente de que se hubiese celebrado tal evento o no. Todo parecía indicar que era una invención suya.

***  
  
—Ah —Mayuzumi enarcó las cejas al mirar la pantalla de su móvil—, Nijimura por fin da señales de vida. Lee.

Mayuzumi le pasó el teléfono móvil con el firme objeto de que Akashi leyese el mensaje que Nijimura acababa de escribir. Eso fue, probablemente, lo último en lo que se fijó. Era mucho más llamativo el híbrido entre niña y conejo que hacía de fondo de conversación. Tampoco se podía ignorar tan fácilmente cómo uno de los mensajes previos estaba conformado por una fotografía de la habitación de Akashi (enviada, por supuesto, por Mayuzumi) y el dedo corazón de Nijimura como respuesta.

—Interesante.

—¿El qué? ¿Lo de Nijimura diciéndonos que tiene calambres de estar sentado?

—Me refería a tu fondo de pantalla. Creo que dice mucho de ti.

—¡Oooooh, lo que le ha dicho! —exclamó Hayama antes de romper a reír. Akashi estaba satisfecho con sus pinitos en el mundo del humor.

Mayuzumi soltó un bufido seguido de un brinco, mirando a Akashi con un desprecio que ya poca gente se podría llegar a creer.

—Nijimura-san se alegraría mucho si supiese con qué velocidad te has levantado para ir a junto de él.

—Dice Akashi Seijuurou, tokiota residente en Kyoto, que coge el tren bala al menos una vez al mes para visitar la aldea inmunda de su “compañero sentimental”.

—Mayuzumi-san, él no es lo único importante que hay en este pueblo —Akashi se acercó a Mayuzumi con una sonrisa entrañable y carente de malas intenciones.

Mayuzumi dio un paso atrás.

—Por favor, no continúes. Sé lo que vas a decir, así que hazle un favor a tu dignidad y mantente callado.

—¡Eh, que yo no sabía qué iba a decir! —Hayama cruzó los brazos.

—Estos dos siempre hablan en secreto, Kotarou. No sé cómo no estás ya acostumbrado.

Mientras Hayama protestaba al no entender la comunicación especial de Mayuzumi y Akashi, el grupo avanzó sin descanso hacia su meta: el lugar donde estaban Nijimura, Mibuchi y la parrilla. Con suerte aún quedaba alguna bola de arroz.

***  
  
Ver a Nijimura y a Mibuchi descalzos, dándoles un merecido descanso a sus pies en las aguas del río, dejó una impresión extraña en Akashi. El agua no solo debía de estar fría, _sino sucia_. Era más alarmante aún que alguien tan escrupuloso como Mibuchi hubiese accedido a tal cosa. Claro que Nijimura, como bien sabía ya Akashi, podía llegar a ser bastante persuasivo.

—Oh, buenos ojos os vean —saludó Mibuchi con una sonrisa impecable.

—Ey —dijo Nijimura—, descalzaos. Se está bien, en serio.

Que se llevasen tan bien indicaba que la conversación había resultado fructífera. Era mucho mejor verlos así, juntos y hablando despreocupadamente, y no discutiendo sin motivo aparente. Esto era, precisamente, lo que Akashi había querido desde el principio: un encuentro con más miradas amables que incidentes.

—Yo también estaba un poco receloso al principio, pero _tiene razón_. Siento que mis pies han rejuvenecido cinco años —declaró Mibuchi con su sonrisa, si cabe, aún más resplandeciente. Nijimura parecía orgulloso.

Fueron suficientes esas palabras para que Nebuya y Hayama se retirasen el calzado y se uniesen a una actividad tan amena y jovial como lo era el mojar los pies en el río. Sobraría recalcar que ni Akashi ni Mayuzumi hicieron siquiera amago de hacer lo propio.

—Míralo, Akashi, míralo —Mayuzumi, una vez más, se armó de veneno. Su sonrisilla, muy a su pesar, delataba sus verdaderas intenciones—. Se ha convertido en uno de _ellos_.

—¿No es maravilloso?

—Explícame qué es “maravilloso” para ti y luego lo discutimos.

—Vosotros dos, dejad de cuchichear y venid ya, jod… _caray_.

Akashi se rió con la ingeniosa ocurrencia de Mayuzumi, que le devolvió una mirada gélida, y se sentó al lado de Mibuchi. “Si no puedes con ellos”, pensó Akashi resignado, “únete a ellos”. El contacto del agua con sus dedos por poco le sobresaltó. Suerte que ya iba preparado psicológicamente.

—Ya solo queda Mayuzumi-san —canturreó Hayama.

—Dejadme en paz.

El único consuelo fue que Mayuzumi al menos se sentó al lado de Akashi, aunque no tuviese ni la más mínima intención de obsequiar a sus pies con un merecido descanso.

—Como iba diciendo antes de que llegaseis —Mibuchi carraspeó—. Nijimura-kun, cuéntame más.

—Ah, sí. Pues eso, Tatsuya me obligó a entrar en la tienda de segunda mano esa. Nos pasamos casi una hora probándonos mierda y haciéndonos fotos en los probadores.

—Oooh, este Himuro-san es _tan_ ocurrente—Mibuchi soltó una risa que poco se distanciaba de la de Momoi cuando Kuroko soltaba un comentario gracioso.

¿Cómo era posible que de toda la gente que podían conocer ambos, su conversación estuviese encauzada hacia Himuro Tatsuya? _¿Por qué?_ Como consuelo, aquel sujeto por fin había aportado su granito de arena en pos del bien común. Aunque fuese sin ser consciente de ello.

—No te pongas celoso, Akashi. Fijo que han estado hablando todo este tiempo de ti.

—No estoy celoso.

—¿Sei-chan está celoso? ¡Ooooh!

—Insisto: _no estoy celoso_. No saquéis conclusiones precipitadas.

—¡Akashi está celoso! —corearon Hayama y Nebuya.

—Eso es mentira.

No eran celos. Akashi tenía la certeza de que él era bastante más importante para Mibuchi y Nijimura que Himuro Tatsuya. Obviamente, no se iba a poner a explicar delante de todos —especialmente de Nijimura— el incidente de Himuro Tatsuya con Haizaki. No le agradaría escuchar cómo su amigo había sido víctima de la violencia fortuita de su antiguo hermano postizo de Teikou. Akashi recordó el día en que Murasakibara le había contado toda la historia. No dio crédito. Aunque a Murasakibara lo que más le había llamado la atención, a saber por qué, fueron las capacidades autorregenerativas milagrosas de Himuro Tatsuya.  Al día siguiente ya estaba sin un rasguño.

Lo que sí podría contar era cómo por culpa de las malas artes de Himuro Tatsuya, Murasakibara le había escrito a Akashi en un mensaje un “how r u”. También confundía el “they’re” con “their” o “you’re” con “your”. ¡Himuro Tatsuya le estaba enseñando _mal_!

—Mibuchi, en vista de que estás tan interesado en conocer a Himuro Tatsuya por tus propios medios, estoy convencido de que a Nijimura-san no le molestaría facilitarte su número de teléfono —de todas las sonrisas artificiales que había dibujado Akashi en su vida, aquella se hizo rápidamente con el primer puesto.

—E-Espera, ¿¿en serio?? Ay, y yo con estos pelos.  Pero. ¿De verdad? —Mibuchi se puso colorado y no paró de hacer aspavientos.

El plan estaba en marcha. Así mataba dos pájaros de un tiro: afianzaba los vínculos entre Mibuchi y Nijimura y se vengaba asimismo de Himuro Tatsuya. Eso sí, Akashi se cercioraría de que los sentimientos hacia aquel individuo nunca llegasen demasiado lejos. No querría que su amigo saliese malparado por una pequeña venganza.

—Ah… Sí, ¿por qué no?

Mibuchi, recuperando la compostura, emanó un brillo cegador y posó una mano en el hombro de Nijimura. Esa era la mirada de un alma noble y pura.

—¿Sabes, Shuu-chan? Eres un buen chico. No me extraña que Sei-chan esté tan coladito por ti.

— _Mibuchi_ —advirtió Akashi.

—Oye, oye, te doy su número y todo lo que quieras, pero ni se te ocurra volver a llamarme _eso_.

—A mí me gusta más llamarle Niji a secas —comentó Nebuya—. Tiene más personalidad.

Aquella opinión fue bien recibida por Mayuzumi, que soltó un bufido cómico. Debía de sentirse muy dichoso a costa del sufrimiento ajeno. Más destacable fue todavía la mueca de horror de Nijimura.

—Sí, Niji suena a misterioso y duro… En plan, “¿quién se comió el pan?” —por algún motivo, Hayama puso una voz aguda al formular aquella pregunta de difícil respuesta— y dices “fue el _Niji_ ”.

—Decidido: será Niji-chan —proclamó Mibuchi.

En la cara de Nijimura solo se podía leer el descrédito.

—Felicidades, Niji-chan, ahora eres _oficialmente_ parte del grupo —se jactó Mayuzumi.

Antes de que se pusiese el sol, Nijimura los invitó a una ronda de helados, no sin olvidarse antes de propinarle un golpe en la frente a todos y cada uno de ellos (Akashi, por supuesto, fue la excepción). Eso sí que demostraba que se había integrado con éxito.

***  
  
Akashi atesoraría en su memoria el instante en que sus amigos y Nijimura se despidieron en la estación. Hayama se aferró a Nijimura al grito de “¡Niji, _nuestro_ Niji!”, mientras que Nebuya, con quien había tenido más desavenencias, le dio una palmadita en la espalda.

Mibuchi le sonrió de todo corazón.

—Muchas gracias por todo. Ha sido un verdadero placer conocerte —Mibuchi le tendió una mano y Nijimura ni vaciló antes de darle un apretón contundente.

—Lo mismo digo. Seguid dándole quebraderos de cabeza a Akashi para que no se aburra.

—Y tú, compañero sentimental, cuida bien de “tu chico”, ¿eh? —Mibuchi les guiñó un ojo y Akashi no supo bien adónde mirar.

No quería tener que darle explicaciones a Nijimura sobre por qué los demás se referían a él como “compañero sentimental”.

—Eso, que si viene amargado luego los que pagamos el pato en los entrenamientos somos nosotros —Nebuya fingió estar serio.

—¡Lo dejamos en tus manos, semental!

—¡Y dale! ¡Aún estoy a tiempo de darte otro capón, Hayama!

—¡TODO MENOS ESO!

Se lo dio de todos modos porque, tal y como se podía apreciar a simple vista, pocas cosas hacían más feliz a Nijimura que repartir capirotazos a diestro y siniestro.

***  
  
El tren se marchó y con él la energía que había dejado Akashi en reserva a lo largo del día. Estaba agotado. El suspiro largo y pesado de Nijimura le incitó a pensar que estaba en la misma situación que él.

—Intuyo que estás cansado.

—Intuyes bien —Nijimura se estalló el cuello—. Tío, estoy que no puedo con mi alma.

—Puedo darte un masaje en casa, si es eso lo que necesitas. Hoy ha sido un día duro para ti, a fin de cuentas.

—Y tanto —Nijimura sonrió—. ¿Y tú qué? Si también estás hecho polvo. Si eso le pedimos a la yaya que nos prepare dos litros de té.

Antes de poder responderle, Nijimura dio un par de pasos hacia adelante y, aún sonriente, acarició con su pulgar la mejilla de Akashi. Eran gestos así de simples y cálidos los que le traían mil y un colores a la cara. Era agradable.  No le habría importado que en aquel momento le hubiese dado un beso.

Alguien carraspeó. Tanto Akashi como Nijimura voltearon la cabeza cuarenta y cinco grados. Sin ánimo de presumir, su compenetración debería ser digna de estudio.

Ahí estaba Mayuzumi con cara de circunstancias. Dichas circunstancias eran embarazosas.

—Continuad. Que nada ni nadie os haga pensar que esto es un momento incómodo.

El sarcasmo de Mayuzumi estaba alcanzando unos límites insospechados. A Akashi le maravilló esa habilidad de decir justo lo contrario de lo que pensaba y mantener un gesto tan serio y digno.

—Había olvidado que estabas ahí… —confesó Nijimura con la cara completamente ruborizada. Akashi mantuvo mejor el tipo.

—Suele pasar —Mayuzumi se encogió de hombros—. Os iba a proponer echar una al Cinabrio Kart en mi casa, pero me lo estoy replanteando seriamente.

—Por mí bien —Nijimura pasó un brazo alrededor del cuello de Akashi—. Y tú, ¿qué dices?

—Por nada del mundo rechazaría esa oferta.

—Os aviso: mi casa no es un picadero y no tendré reparos en usar una escoba para echaros.

Akashi sonrió a pesar de no conocer el significado de la palabra “picadero”. Tal vez estuviese relacionada con “picar”, de tomar aperitivos. Por mucho que Mayuzumi quisiese escatimar en gastos, Akashi estaba convencido de que su madre no tardaría en colmarlos de comida. Fuese como fuese, prometía ser una noche divertida.

***  
Sentado entre Mayuzumi y Nijimura estaba Akashi con un bol de palomitas. Estar en medio de los campeones locales del Cinabrio Kart, si bien era abrumador a ratos, era un espectáculo del que poca gente podría presumir. La batalla era fiera. Por una parte, Mayuzumi era conocedor de técnicas más poderosas; sin embargo, los reflejos de Nijimura eran mucho mejores.

—Chihiro, si tus amigos y tú queréis algo, podéis coger lo que queráis del frigo.

Su hijo estaba demasiado ocupado intentando asesinar a más vampiros con su infalible técnica de la aurora boreal como para prestar atención a su madre.

—Muchas gracias —dijo Akashi—. Estoy convencido de que tanto Mayuzumi-san como Nijimura-san agradecen su amabilidad, señora.

—Tan encantador como siempre, Akashi-kun —la madre de Mayuzumi sonrió. Era una mujer pequeña y delicada, justo lo contrario que su hijo—. ¡Ay! No sabes cómo me alegra ver que Chihiro ya tiene su propia pandilla.

_Pandilla_. Akashi sonrió al escuchar aquella palabra tan obsoleta.

***  
La resolución de la batalla entre Nijimura y Mayuzumi debió de llegar a su fin, como era lógico, en algún momento. Momento que Akashi se perdió por haberse quedado dormido. Su cabeza estaba apoyada sobre la espalda de Mayuzumi, que estaba en posición fetal en una esquina del sofá. Nijimura, con la baba ya seca en la barbilla, utilizaba su propio brazo como almohada. La mano que le quedaba libre estaba sobre la de Akashi.

Era una escena tan pintoresca como gratificante, por mucho que su dolor de cuello le pudiese sugerir lo contrario.

***  
  
—¿Recuerdas lo que dijiste ayer, lo del masaje? Me lo estoy planteando —dijo Nijimura al estirarse por enésima vez en la calle. Era como un gato—. Luego te doy uno a ti.

—No me opongo a la idea.

Volver a casa tan temprano, poco después del alba, implicaba que en aquellos momentos Nijimura y Akashi parecían estar haciendo cosplay de los zombis del Cinabrio Kart. Nijimura bostezó otra vez.

Akashi se sintió increíblemente orgulloso de él pese a su aspecto moribundo. Había sido un día especialmente duro para él, con sus más y sus menos, y empleó hasta sus últimos recursos de energía. Merecía un buen descanso.

—Eh, ¿qué miras? ¿Aún tengo algo en la cara?

Lo único que tenía en la cara era una mueca de lo más estrafalaria.

—Solamente ojeras.

—Bueno, eso era de esperar.

—En realidad, estaba pensando en todo lo que has hecho hoy —Akashi sonrió quedamente.

—Ya… —Nijimura apartó la mirada, más avergonzado de lo que debería— Oye, Akashi, ¿ _tú_ te lo has pasado bien? Dime la verdad.

Esa era la pregunta que debería estar formulándole Akashi a _él_. O, incluso mejor, deduciendo directamente la respuesta.

No iba a negar que hubo momentos donde habría calificado la quedada de muchas formas y pocas de ellas habrían sido positivas. Aun así, en líneas generales, había sido un buen día. Pudo ver a sus amigos riendo junto a Nijimura y a Mayuzumi dando pasos tímidos para integrarse. Disfrutó de una comida que, lejos de ser obra de gourmets, le supo a gloria. Por no mencionar lo relajante que fue sumergir los pies en el río.

—Fue un día divertido. Con sus altibajos, por supuesto.

—Ya… En cuanto a eso… —Nijimura se rascó la nuca— Me porté como un imbécil. Perdón.

—Mi conducta, lo creas o no, tampoco fue ejemplar —reconoció—. Creo que es mejor que nos quedemos con los buenos recuerdos.

—Tienes razón —Nijimura asintió—. Que sepas que me caen bien tus amigos.

—Me alegra escuchar eso —Akashi ahogó una risa— porque les he facilitado tu número a Hayama y Nebuya. Estaban muy ansiosos por hacer un grupo de LINE contigo.

Nijimura se quedó quieto en medio de la calle durante unos instantes. Debía de estar comprobando su teléfono móvil. Que Hayama y Nebuya dispusiesen de tanto tiempo libre no implicaba que fuesen a enviarle mensajes a las cuatro o las cinco de la mañana.

—Es broma, Nijimura-san. Nunca facilitaría tus datos personales sin tu permiso.

Akashi era consciente de que Nijimura estaba demasiado exhausto como para tomar represalias.

—No te pases de listillo, que puedo hacerte dormir en el suelo.

Dormir en un futón era, a efectos prácticos, dormir en el suelo. Por supuesto, Akashi no era quien de quejarse por algo así. Lo último que querría era que Nijimura se riese de él por ser un “niño bien” o un “pijo”, como diría él.

—Sé que no lo harás.

Esa no era sino una pequeña broma en la gran lista que había urdido Akashi. A fin de cuentas, todavía tenía que regalarle el pijama de patos.

 


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bueno, este capítulo es un poco especial (en mi mente es el 14.5 o algo así) y dentro de poco os daréis cuenta del porqué. Surgió a raíz de una conversación con mi queridísima Mire y... bueno, acabé escribiéndolo. Puede parecer un poco gratuito, pero:
> 
> 1) Ya me ralla escribir a Akashi y necesitaba algo nuevo  
> 2) Está un pelíiiiiin relacionado con la temática de mi próximo fic (esperemos que un oneshot)  
> 3) Había otro motivo más, pero lo he olvidado
> 
> En fin. Espero que lo disfrutéis. ¡Y recordad que el próximo capítulo ya es el último!

Aomine Daiki tenía un secreto: le sudaban mucho los sobacos. Quizás no fuese _tan_ secreto para los que estuviesen a su lado (¡que le preguntasen a Satsuki, que no paraba de quejarse!), pero sí para el resto de la humanidad. Aomine sudaba y olía mal. Ese era un hecho.

Más objetivo aún era que lo único que le sudaba más que las axilas era la polla.

Sobre todo cuando se trataba de la vida amorosa de otras personas.

 _Sobre todo_ la de Akashi. En serio, ¿a quién le podría interesar eso?

Para poder explicar _por qué_ la historia de amor de Akashi era tan rematadamente aburrida habría que remontarse al origen de los tiempos. La Prehistoria, o algo así.

Y con “Prehistoria”, Aomine no estaba hablando de la época esa de los hombres mono. Se refería a lo que venía _antes de la historia_ de Akashi y sus sentimientos cursis. Ahí va: Akashi estuvo en un instituto de secundaria llamado Teikou. Ahí jugaba al baloncesto con gente inigualable como Aomine o Tetsu. También con Nijimura.

Lo de Nijimura habría que resaltarlo. **Nijimura**. Bien.

Nijimura era el capitán del equipo hasta que misteriosamente se fue a mejor vida y le dejó todo el marrón a Akashi. Poco después dicho equipo se fue a la mierda. ¿Casualidad? ¡Ja! Luego se descubrió que Nijimura se había ido a vivir a Estados Unidos.

Con todos estos datos en mente, que son más de los que puede asimilar la cabeza de gente como Kise, habría que preguntarse _por qué cojones_ sucedió lo que sucedió. Especialmente teniendo en cuenta que cuando Nijimura volvió de Estados Unidos, Akashi era el que menos ganas tuvo de quedar con él.

—¿Qué? —Aomine acababa de llegar a la cafetería y lo primero que vio fue la cara de mala mierda de Akashi. Resultaba que no quería ir a la fiesta de Nijimura— _Tienes_ que ir, tío. Eras el favorito del Nijimura.

Akashi puso cara de circunstancias.

—No queremos escuchar las quejas de Nijimura-senpai por tu culpa, Akashi-kun —repuso Tetsu—. Por favor, piensa en nosotros.

Esa era otra. Si no iban ni Akashi ni Haizaki a la fiesta de bienvenida, ¿a quién iba a torturar? Que sí, que se le podría teñir el pelo de rojo a Tetsu y quizás daría el pego, pero al final todo el mundo se acabaría dando cuenta.

***  
  
Lo primero que recibió de Nijimura fue una sonrisa ladeada; lo siguiente, para el bochorno de Aomine, fue un estirón de mejillas.

—¡Cómo has crecido, jodío! —exclamó Nijimura como el buen abuelo que era.

Nijimura también había crecido. No era _tan_ alto como Aomine, pero algo era algo.

Creyéndose alguien importante, Nijimura fue saludando uno a uno a los milagros en plan entrañable. Fue cuando saludó a Satsuki que Aomine empezó a _sospechar_. ¿Que por qué?

Porque no le había mirado las tetas.

Y otra cosa no, pero _tetas_ tenía bastantes. Aomine no se iba a explayar con el tema porque, en fin, era _Satsuki_ pese a todo. El caso era que un tío que no se quedase embobado mirándole las tetas a Satsuki era porque no le iban las tías. Eso o le gustaban planas. Había gente para todo.

También fue bastante sospechoso que su saludo a Akashi fuese un tanto más tenso y nervioso en comparación con los demás. Según la memoria quasi-fotográfica de Aomine, aquellos dos se llevaban bastante bien en Teikou. A veces hasta se esperaban el uno al otro después de los entrenamientos e iban juntos al veinticuatro horas. Eso a lo mejor no era amistad _amistad_ , pero sí buenrollismo.

Conclusión: Aomine se lo pasó de puta madre aquel día y pronto se olvidaría de cómo Nijimura y Akashi casi no habían hablado el uno con el otro. Lo recordaría, sin embargo, al poco tiempo. A partir de entonces, escucharía los nombres de esos dos más de lo que querría. Y esta vez no le podía echar la culpa solo a Kise.

 ***  
  
Las quedadas de Satsuki y Kise implicaban necesariamente una cosa: cotilleos. Aomine se preguntaba por qué Satsuki no abandonaba la idea de salir con Tetsu para liarse con Kise. Les iría bien juntos.

Mejor pensado, _no_.

—Por cierto, Momocchi, a qué no sabes qué.

—Claro que no sabe “qué”, joder. Dilo y punto —protestó Aomine con razón. Satsuki y el otro lo miraron mal. ¡Encima!

—¡No seas borde! —rebuznó Satsuki— Soy toda oídos, Ki-chan.

—Me ha dicho Takao que Midorimacchi le ha dicho que Akashicchi últimamente pasa mucho tiempo con Nijimura-senpai —Kise sonrió enternecido. Aomine aún estaba procesando qué acababa de decir—. ¡Y eso que en la cena casi ni se hablaron!

—Oh, ahora que lo dices… Mukkun me dijo que Himuro-san le había contado algo parecido…

—A lo mejor están liados —Aomine se metió un dedo en la oreja. Entró limpio y salió amarillo Kise. Podría recrearse con la cera de sus oídos, que fijo que sería mucho más interesante que esos cotilleos de tres al cuarto.

No iba a mentir _del todo_ : se alegraba de que esos dos volviesen a ser amigos. Aomine, a fin de cuentas, sabía mejor que nadie lo difícil que era retomar una amistad (casi) perdida. Hablando de todo un poco, debería llamar a Tetsu un día de estos. Fijo que era más productivo que estar con esas dos cotorras de voz chillona.

—Aominecchi, tienes cada cosa…

Tanto Kise como Satsuki se rieron como si Aomine hubiese dicho una barbaridad. Vale, lo había dicho de coña. Pero a veces eran las coñas las que se reían de la realidad en su puta cara.

***  
  
Un día cualquiera, cuando Aomine iba por la calle en compañía de su fiel y leal Ryou, el bolsillo del pantalón le zumbó mal. Eso era que había un mensaje. Había unas probabilidades _inmensas_ de que fuera cosa de Satsuki o de Kise. Con suerte, de Tetsu.

Pues no, era de Akashi. Y no era un mensaje del grupo de LINE, sino individual.

—¿Qué cojones?

—¿Sucede algo? —preguntó Ryou con cara de haberse tragado un hueso de pollo. Al menos no se había disculpado. _Aún_.

—Akashi me ha mandado un mensaje… —entrecerró los ojos— “Buenas tardes, Aomine. ¿Cómo te va todo? Querría preguntarte, si no es una molestia para ti, cuál es tu opinión acerca de Nijimura-san. Que tengas un buen día”.

Que alguien viniese y le explicase a Aomine por qué Akashi estaba por ahí llevando a cabo investigaciones científicas sobre Nijimura. Si aquel chico era tan interesante como la cáscara de un pistacho.

—¿Eso es un mensaje de LINE? —Ryou abrió la boca como una O. Sí, Aomine también estaba flipando. ¡Menuda parrafada para preguntar tal gilipollez!

Fue ahí cuando Aomine recordó lo que le había dicho Tetsu sobre lo rarito que estaba Akashi últimamente. Eso y lo del mensaje turbio que le había mandado a Kise preguntándole, seguramente, también por Nijimura.

—¿Que qué opino de Nijimura? Puto Akashi y sus preguntas raras —Aomine ladeó la cabeza y Ryou lo imitó.

—Mm, si no es mucha indiscreción… ¿quién ese tal Nijimura-san? ¡Perdón por preguntar!

Aomine ignoró aquella disculpa gratuita porque sabía que ese era un hábito de Ryou y que era un caso perdido. Quiso contestarle que Nijimura era esa persona que si lo pillase disculpándose tan a menudo, le daría una colleja por cada “¡perdón!” que soltase. Así eran Nijimura y su metodología basada en la violencia.

Era buen capitán, eso sí.

—El que era capitán en Teikou antes que Akashi —chasqueó la lengua—. Macho, no sé qué quiere que le diga. Además, ¿a qué viene esa pregunta _ahora_? Y a Kise le preguntó lo mismo el otro día.

Ryou, que si de algo podía presumir era de captar al vuelo cosas que a todo el mundo pasaba desapercibidas, abrió la boca. Y no para disculparse, sino para escupir La Verdad (hasta entonces desconocida).

—Mm, no sé nada sobre Akashi-san o Nijimura-san, pero… si os ha preguntado tanto a Kise-san como a ti, es porque le parece un tema importante… —Ryou apoyó la barbilla en la mano y giró la cabeza hacia un lado. Parecía inteligente— ¿No será que siente algo por él?

Aomine le miró como si fuese tonto. Cómo no, Ryou se disculpó al canto cinco veces consecutivas. Estuvieron en silencio durante un buen rato.

¿Lo peor? Que eso era porque Aomine se puso a cavilar sobre el tema. Lo de la tensión del primer día, ahora eso de que Akashi iba a visitar a Nijimura al pueblo Quintopino, las preguntas raras…

No estaban liados, como había dicho Aomine el otro día, pero todo parecía indicar que a Akashi sí que le gustaría la idea.

Estando ya en casa, alejado de los ruidos de Ryou, le escribió una respuesta cojonuda a Akashi. Si aquello no era sabiduría, que viniese un dios de estos listos y lo viera. Y de paso que trajese una pizza, que Aomine se estaba muriendo del hambre.

Las tripas le sonaban a medida que releía lo que le había escrito a Akashi: “lo que tienes dentro es un pedo que quiere salir. Suéltalo. ¿Que va a oler mal? Sí, a mierda. Pero el olor desaparecerá y solo quedará la satisfacción”. ¡Toma consejo inteligente!

Ojo, Aomine sabía de qué hablaba. Incluso él había tenido dudas a la hora de sacar ciertos temas con sus amigos más cercanos. No siempre era fácil darle las gracias a Satsuki, pedirle perdón a Tetsu (en serio, ¿cuál era el secreto de Ryou?), aceptar que se lo pasaba _más o menos_ bien jugando contra Kagami o decirle a Kise que sus mates no eran del todo malos.

Hablar era fácil; expresarse, ya no tanto.

Se le quitó la sonrisa estúpida de la cara en cuanto vio que Akashi leyó el mensaje _y no respondió_. ¡Ni las gracias le dio el tío! ¿Sería eso lo que sentía Kise cada vez que Aomine pasaba de él? Para que no le carcomiese la cabeza ahora que era de noche y su cerebro era proclive a pensar en mierdas, Aomine se vio en la necesidad moral de mandarle una imagen de una tía buena a Kise. Eso también era amistad.

***  
  
Hacer los deberes con Satsuki era un coñazo. Algunos le decían la suerte que tenía por “poder pasar tanto tiempo con una chica tan guapa”, _pero los cojones_. Qué mujer tan pesada. Encima a veces, al moverse, se le veían las bragas. ¿Tenía solo cuatro bragas o qué? A ver si un día iba a comprar ropa interior nueva o algo, que Aomine ya las tenía muy vistas.

Claro que el único que las iba a ver era Aomine, y encima de pasada. Satsuki no se comía ni un rosco.

—¡Dai-chan! ¿Me estás escuchando?

—Que sí, que los triángulos “esósceles”.

—Se dice “isósceles”, burro —Satsuki puso una mueca—. ¡Y no estaba hablando de eso! ¿Ves cómo no me escuchas?

Y ella llevaba las mismas bragas que en secundaria  y Aomine no iba por ahí reprochándoselo. Esta Satsuki no sabía lo que era la empatía.

—A ver, qué.

—Que creo que a Akashi-kun le gusta Nijimura-senpai. ¡Ay! ¿No te parece cuqui? —se echó la mano a las mejillas mientras Aomine, atento a sus palabras, se rascaba los huevos— Jo, me gustaría mucho que saliesen juntos.

—No sabía yo que tuvieses ese tipo de aficiones.

—¡No es eso! Es solo que creo que a Akashi-kun le vendría muy bien tener pareja. ¿Te imaginas una cita doble entre Nijimura-senpai, Akashi-kun, Tetsu-kun y yo?

Por poco le echó la risa en la cara a Satsuki al imaginarse esa escena. Akashi y Tetsu, bajitos y macabros, en silencio sepulcral mientras la otra le daba al pico. Y Nijimura con cara de no haber dormido en siglos.

—Ni de coña.

—¡Dai-chan! ¿Qué es, porque los dos son chicos?

Que fuesen chicos era lo de menos. Estaban hablando de _Nijimura y Akashi_. Esos dos nombres juntos, para cualquiera que haya estado en el equipo de baloncesto de Teikou, era sinónimo de entrenamientos jodidos, maldad, “Aomine, sé que no estás corriendo” y campamentos de mierda justo durante las vacaciones.

A ver, que a nivel individual eran gente más o menos guay. Pero era como mezclar salmón ahumado y pastel: una mala idea.

***

Akashi y Nijimura estaban saliendo _de verdad_. Cuando Aomine se enteró puso una mueca que debía de parecerse a la de una madre al descubrir el alijo de porno de su hijo. Encima la gente estaba de un pesado increíble con el tema. Y sí, había personas en este vasto mundo que veían en la relación de esos dos un tema apasionante.

—Aominecchi, tengo un notición. ¿A que no sabes quiénes están saliendo?

Entre esas personas estaba Kise.

—Nijimura y Akashi. Joder, Kise, que no vivo bajo una piedra. Hasta Kagami lo sabe.

Kise se decepcionó por haber dado la exclusiva como una semana más tarde.

—Pero fijo que no sabes lo de las zapatillas.

Antes de continuar con las sabias palabras de Aomine Daiki, habría que situar toda esta conversación en un contexto _muy_ concreto: estaban Aomine y Kise _solos_ esperando por Tetsu y Kagami en la estación de Yokohama. Situación peor no podía haber. Así que en un descuido imperdonable, Aomine le dio cancha al pesado ese de Kise.

No debió hacerlo.

—¿Qué es lo de las zapatillas? —Aomine arqueó una ceja. Fue ahí cuando la cara de Kise se iluminó tanto que Aomine por poco tuvo que ir a la tienda de cien yenes a comprarse unas gafas de sol.

Bien pensado, _sí_ debió hacerlo. Lo de las zapatillas era la hostia.

Todo era porque Akashi quería regalarle unas zapatillas a su novio (Nijimura). Eso, para una persona normal y corriente, no sería un gran problema; el caso era que Akashi no era normal. Era un rico en un mundo de gente pobre. Un atún rojo en una lata de sardinillas. Así que él, junto a Midorima y —ojo al dato— _Takao_ , fue a no sé qué tienda maldita de Kyoto y no paró hasta encontrar las peores zapatillas de todas. Eran feas de cojones. De esto que la cámara del móvil de Takao por poco se rompió de lo horribles que eran esas zapatillas.

Cabría destacar que Kise, mientras contaba todo esto, se estaba despollando vivo de la risa. Hasta le costó mantener el móvil quieto mientras le enseñaba la foto a Aomine.

—Lo peor es que Nijimura se las va a tener que poner a huevos. A ver quién le dice que no a Akashi.

—Bueno, supongo que depende del Akashi… —Kise puso cara de limón y Aomine entendió el motivo al canto— _Oh_. Aominecchi… ¿Tú crees que Nijimura-senpai sabe… _eso_?

Aomine y Kise se quedaron en silencio con menos vida que un ladrillo. Era cierto que “el otro Akashi”, por decirlo de alguna manera, estaba bastante tranquilito. Pero ahí estaba y eso era un hecho.

Mierda, ahora estaban preocupados por Akashi.

***

Eso de pensar en Akashi y Nijimura le estaba dando dolores de cabeza. No le gustaba hablar del tema con los demás porque le iban a tachar de cursi y cotilla (ya se imaginaba la cara victoriosa de Kise y todo). Así que solo le quedaba una opción: hablar directamente con Akashi.

Claro que había un problema: Akashi y él no eran los mejores amigos del mundo. Se comunicaban más que nada por el grupo de LINE y si eso, una de cada mil lunas, Akashi le mandaba un mensaje para felicitarle por haber ganado un partido importante o algo así.

¡Qué coño! ¡Si había sido Akashi el que le había enviado el mensaje aquel raro preguntándole por Nijimura! Aomine no tenía de qué preocuparse. Abrió la conversación y la observó en silencio.

Siguió mirando fijamente.

 _Joder_.

Si ya le costaba a veces mandarles mensajes a Tetsu o a Kise, que un alma con empatía viniese y se pusiese en la piel atormentada de Aomine. Enviarle un mensaje a Akashi preguntándole qué tal estaba era poco menos que imposible.

Solo había una opción válida. Empezaba por M- y terminaba por –urasakibara. Estaba bien hablar con él. Respondía a la velocidad de la tortuga, sí, pero al menos hablaba como una persona normal y no se andaba por las ramas. Eso y que se había llevado un galardón por ser la persona con más conocimientos de Akashi Seijuurou del mundo. Incluso Satsuki tuvo que recurrir alguna vez a él para completar su base de datos. Increíble, sí.

Le envió un mensaje nada sospechoso a Murasakibara: “ola murasakibara”.

Murasakibara le respondió _bien_ : “hola minechin”.

Fue directo al grano y le preguntó por Akashi. Murasakibara básicamente le contó que Akashi estaba en el pueblo de Nijimura con sus compañeros del Rakuzan y que, a saber por qué, estaban en casa de… de…

“n casa d myzm”

“ein?”

“mayuzumi”

“kien es ese”

“kurochin 2”

“el perro d tetsu???”

“…”

En casa del perro de Tetsu (segundos después se daría cuenta de que Murasakibara hablaba del senpai ese raro de Akashi). Pues eso, Akashi y Nijimura estaban en casa del tío ese que era a Tetsu lo que Kagami era a Aomine: un plagio sin gracia.

Como si le estuviese demostrando que no se acababa de inventar una trola, Murasakibara le envió a Aomine una fotografía donde se veía a Akashi dormido, aplastando por poco al tal Mayuzumi, que miraba con odio a Nijimura.

Aomine no se podía creer que Nijimura hubiese sacado una _selfie_ y que encima se la pasase al chico ese del ojo tapado. Pero bueno, no era hora de fijarse en las estupideces. El caso era que Akashi estaba bien, o algo así.  Por no mencionar a Nijimura, con unas ojeras casi tan enormes como su sonrisa. Pocas veces lo había visto así de contento. De hecho, cuando pensaba en él se le venía a la mente una mueca de pato enfurruñado, no a un chico _sonriente_.

Pfff. ¡Claro que estaban bien! ¿Por qué no iban a estarlo?

***  
Los “oooh, qué monos” de Satsuki se mezclaron con los de Ryou y así surgió una espiral de cursilería y chillidos agudos. Aomine no tuvo más remedio que taparse las orejas y suplicarle a los cielos que le concediesen algo más de paciencia.

—Vamos, Dai-chan, sé que en el fondo también te parece adorable.

—“¿Compañero sentimental?” ¿En serio? Si es la primera vez que lo oigo.

—A mí me parece muy tierno —aseguró Ryou sin mirar a Aomine a los ojos—, aunque sí que suena un poco desfasado.

Conque “compañero sentimental”, ¿eh? Aomine sonrió de lado al recordar ese compañerismo basado en el sadismo que había unido a Nijimura y a Akashi en Teikou. Siempre juntos, codo con codo, luchando contra la felicidad.

Eso sí, lo de “sentimental” no había por dónde cogerlo. Eso sí que se lo había sacado Akashi del nabo.

  
***  
Puto Kise. En serio. No paraba de darle golpecitos a Aomine con el codo a modo de “¿lo ves? ¿lo estás viendo?”. ¡Encima se le escapaban pedorretas de la risa! Y a Tetsu también, solo que ahora se había marcado un _chao pescao_ y había desaparecido de la vista de todos, salvo de Kise.

Kise podía hacer lo imposible con tal de joder al prójimo.

—El truco es mirarle a los ojos —se escuchó la voz de Tetsu a modo de susurro. ¿Dónde estaba?

Aomine se dio media vuelta y ahí estaban Tetsu y Satsuki, ocultándose entre risitas inaudibles. La gente de altura aceptable —Aomine y Kise— tenía que ser valientes y afrontar la realidad tal y como les venía: en forma de un Nijimura que estaba empezando a estar hasta los mismísimos. Y que nadie olvidase al Akashi de la sonrisa enigmática.

Vale, era cuestión de _no_ mirar a Nijimura a los pies. Sus ojos. Su nariz. Su mueca de pato. Bien.

Kise, a su lado, temblaba de la risa como si le estuviesen reanimando tras un breve encuentro con la muerte. Aomine lo miró de reojo y comprobó, más horrorizado de lo que debería, que a Kise le estaban cayendo unas lagrimillas de lo más delatadoras.

—Fíjate en los cordones, Kise-kun —Tetsu, el muy cabrón, se puso detrás de Kise y le empezó a señalar todas las atrocidades habidas y por haber en las zapatillas de Nijimura, que no eran pocas.

Nijimura aclaró la garganta. Como si fueran soldados a punto de entregar sus vidas, Aomine y Kise se tensaron y adoptaron una postura correcta. Mierda, siempre quedaba algún resquicio de la época dorada de Teikou.

—Ya veo que estáis muy graciosetes, vosotros dos —Nijimura sonrió y de todos era sabido que cuando ese hombre mostraba signos de felicidad era porque alguien iba a morir. Ojalá fuese Kise el elegido—. ¿Qué, tenéis algo que decir? Así nos reímos todos.

Que dijese eso y pusiese sus brazos alrededor de los cuellos indefensos fue todo uno. Así iba a morir Aomine Daiki (talentoso, virgo y virgen); así iba a ponerse punto final a una era.

—¿Qué pasa? Ahora ya no os reís —Nijimura le dio una palmadita en el brazo a Aomine, que sintió la llamada del diablo en sus (tonificados) bíceps— ¿Es que ya no os gustan mis zapatillas o qué?

La ventaja de Kise (una tendría que tener, pobre) era que ya era inmune a la violencia. Un año con el bestia aquel de Kasamatsu le sirvió para no temer a nada ni a nadie. Podría caminar por las brasas con una sonrisa impecable porque sabía que ningún dolor sería equiparable a una patada del Kasamatsu.

Así que le daba igual mirar hacia abajo, encontrarse de lleno con los cordones cojoncios y partirse de la risa.

Parte positiva para Aomine: que él quedaba en libertad y era Kise la única víctima.

—Akashi-kun —murmuró Tetsu, ahora al lado de Akashi, que seguía sonriendo de brazos cruzados—, a veces me cuesta un poco entender tu forma de pensar.

—Y tanto… —secundó Satsuki.

—Está claro que le ha regalado las zapatillas al Nijimura para sembrar el caos.

Akashi le miró con una sonrisa triunfal. Sí, había sido idea suya eso de quedar. Y qué _casualidad_ que justo los mejores amigos de Akashi —Midorima y Murasakibara— no estuviesen presentes y sí su compinche número uno: Kuroko “metemierda” Tetsu(ya).

—Bien está lo que bien acaba, ¿no creéis? —Akashi asintió a su propia pregunta.

—No sé yo… Ki-chan está sufriendo. ¿No le está tirando demasiado fuerte de las mejillas?

—Así es, Akashi-kun —Tetsu sonrió todo entrañable—, bien está lo que bien acaba.

Mientras Kise chillaba y suplicaba una clemencia que en el fondo deseaba que no le fuese concedida —masoquismo—, Nijimura le echó una mirada cómplice a Akashi, que le saludó con la mano. Se sonrieron. Tal vez sí que podría haber un final feliz para esos dos.

Para Kise sí que no había esperanzas.


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y este es el capítulo final de un fic que iba a ser un oneshot. Un fic que nació por unas zapatillas y un par de conversaciones con Mire, a quien va dedicado cada capítulo de la historia. Un fic que decidí alargar "un par de capitulillos, jeje" (¡los cojones! ¡Al final han sido 16!). Un fic que lleva por título una canción de José Luis Perales que no tiene que ver con el 93% de la historia.
> 
> Un fic que, en resumidas cuentas, refleja cómo es su autora: un caos. Nunca pensé que acabaría a finales de octubre en España una historia empezada en Japón en abril. Hay que ver cómo pasa el tiempo.

Hablar de magia era toda una exageración. No había nada nada sobrenatural en la calidez que sentía en el pecho cuando Nijimura le sonreía o en lo delicioso que estaba el arroz frito si era él quien lo preparaba. No era magia; era la realidad. Precisamente por eso eran sensaciones tan valiosas.

Explicarle eso a Hayama, sin embargo, no iba a ser tan sencillo.

—¿Ah, no? ¿Entonces cómo explicas _esto_? —preguntó Hayama ofendido, señalándose la frente.

Akashi inspeccionó la frente de Hayama de cerca. Había una marca. Los chichones tampoco eran obra de hechizos ni conjuros, por mucho que ahora Hayama le hiciese ver lo contrario. Todo se trataba de la violencia gratuita de Nijimura.

—Kotarou, eso es un chichón —suspiró Mibuchi—. O ni eso. Vamos, que ahí casi no tienes nada.

—¿Que no? ¡Fijaos, fijaos! —Hayama se tocó su propia herida. Afortunadamente, los demás jugadores estaban demasiado ocupados cambiándose en los vestuarios como para prestarle atención— ¡Tiene forma de estrella!

No tenía forma de estrella. En absoluto.

—Si tú lo dices… —contestó Nebuya con pena.

—Que os digo que el Niji tiene poderes o algo, que la gente normal no va por ahí dejando estrellas en la frente.

—Que no te pongas pesao, macho. Que eso no tiene forma de estrella, lo mires como lo mires.

—Akashi, ¿a que tú me das la razón? —la sonrisa ilusionada de Hayama era algo que Akashi no podría romper.

—Es cierto, Nijimura-san puede hacer milagros. Yo mismo he sido testigo.

Hayama sonrió victorioso. Preguntó si había algún tipo de relación entre el origen de la “Generación de los Milagros” y las habilidades esotéricas de Nijimura. Akashi sonrió sin afirmar o negar nada. No le gustaría aniquilar las ilusiones de una mente tan fantasiosa como la de Hayama.

 

***

  
—Sei-chan, te espero.

Akashi levantó la vista del montón de papeles que había en el escritorio. El papeleo, generalmente, era competencia del vicecapitán. Muy a su pesar, Akashi era bien consciente de que Mibuchi estaba en tercero y debería invertir su tiempo en estudiar y no en cubrir hojas que nadie se molestaría en leer (Akashi hablaba con autoridad; era, le gustase o no, el presidente del consejo estudiantil).

—Te lo agradezco, pero creo que me va a llevar un rato. Puedes ir yendo.

—Es que me sabe muy mal dejarte con el papeleo… Soy yo el que tendría que estarlo haciendo, ¿sabes? —Mibuchi puso los brazos en jarra— Ay, no seas tozudo y dame al menos la mitad.

—Insisto en que no es necesario. Además, si no me equivoco, tienes que presentar un trabajo para Historia dentro de tres días.

—Sei-chan…

Mibuchi, en vez de seguir las indicaciones lógicas de Akashi, cogió una silla y tomó asiento junto a él. Le recordaba, en cierto modo, a cuando en Teikou cumplía con sus labores de vicecapitán (no como Kubota) y era Nijimura el que lo intentaba arrastrar afuera. Era difícil no sonreír al pensar en aquello. La diferencia era, por supuesto, que Nijimura acababa saliéndose con la suya.

Akashi acabó confesándole en qué estaba pensando y Mibuchi no tardó en sonreír complacido.

—Ahora que estamos con el tema de Niji-chan —Mibuchi agachó la cabeza—, te debo una disculpa, Sei-chan.

—El pasado, pasado está. Te aseguro que ni Nijimura-san ni yo te guardamos ningún tipo de rencor. Al fin y al cabo, nos lo pasamos bien al final.

—Ah, no es solo por eso —cruzó las piernas, nervioso, y volvió a cambiarse de postura a los pocos segundos—. Creo que he sido muy injusto contigo. Muy, ¿cómo decirlo?, muy pesado. Ya sabes, como si te _exigiese_ que me contases todo.

Akashi lo miró confundido. No estaba del todo seguro de a dónde pretendía llegar con todo eso.

—A ver, no me avergüenza admitir que soy un cotilla. Pero una cosa es que me gusten los cuchicheos y otra es que me meta _tanto_ en tu vida. Lo de las zapatillas no estuvo bien, Sei-chan, ni tampoco que te presionase para que nos presentases a Niji-chan. Por otra parte pienso: “jo, ¡es que si no se lo saco yo, no me va a decir nada!”.

—Puede que a veces peque de ser demasiado celoso de mi intimidad —admitió—. Es la primera vez que estoy en una relación de este tipo y a veces no sé cómo actuar.

—Para eso estamos tus amigos, Sei-chan, para darte consejos… —Mibuchi le sonrió— Así que si algún día tienes dudas, puedes acudir gratis al consultorio de Reo-nee. Yo no te voy a tirar más de la lengua.

—Se agradece la oferta. Aunque, Mibuchi, he de decir que siempre supe que podía contar contigo.

—¡Sei-chan, pero no me digas esas cosas! Ven aquí.

Mibuchi se levantó de un salto de la silla y le abrazó la cabeza a Akashi. Era una sensación distinta, y eso que ya estaba acostumbrado a los brotes de amor tanto de Mibuchi como de Hayama.

—Y mis servicios como oráculo del amor incluyen consejos a la hora de comprar regalos —Mibuchi empezó a reírse al notar la mirada molesta de Akashi—. ¡Sei-chan, es que esas zapatillas…! ¿Ya se las has dado?

Aquellas zapatillas _no_ eran feas. Si acaso, el mayor problema que podrían acarrear sería que Nijimura se sintiese ofendido por recibir calzado deportivo cuando él, en realidad, ya no era un deportista en activo. Aun así, Akashi era consciente de que Nijimura no iba a llegar a conclusiones tan enrevesadas.

***  
  
Murasakibara acercó a la cámara su nueva caja de dulces tradicionales de pasta de judía roja y té verde. Luego se centró más en su bolsa de bolas de cacahuete con forma de heces de ciervo. Típico de Nara.

Eso sí que eran postres sanos y no las aberraciones estadounidenses que le compraba Himuro Tatsuya.

—¡Oh! ¿Puedo probar una?

…Quien, por cierto, estaba en la misma habitación que Murasakibara con un libro de _kanji_ entre las manos. Al parecer, el portátil de Murasakibara se había malogrado y tuvo que buscar refugio en la tecnología de inferior calidad de Himuro Tatsuya.

Akashi se sintió mal consigo mismo por tener pensamientos clasistas.

—No. Es un regalo de Aka-chin —Murasakibara entrecerró los ojos— _para mí_.

Qué orgulloso estaba Akashi de Murasakibara. La calidad cuestionable de la cámara de Himuro Tatsuya impedía algunas veces sentirlo tan cerca como debería. Las videollamadas, les gustase o no, nunca podrían sustituir un encuentro real.

—Que sepas que Kuro-chin, ¿o fue Kise-chin?, bueno, da igual. Alguien me enseñó fotos de las nijizapas.

—Intuyo que por “nijizapas” te refieres a las zapatillas que le voy a regalar a Nijimura-san.

Murasakibara abrió la caja de dulces de té verde y se metió uno entero en la boca. Masticó despacio, saboreando al máximo las delicias de su tierra, y sonrió satisfecho.

—Qué rico, Aka-chin. Gracias.  ¿Qué estaba diciendo?

—Lo de las zapatillas —recordó Himuro Tatsuya, el secretario personal de Murasakibara.

—Eso.  Y algo de un pijama de patos —el vídeo se congeló durante un instante, dejando a Murasakibara con la boca abierta y los ojos a medio abrir—. Tienes un sentido del humor raro.

Akashi estuvo tan feliz con que alguien entendiese por fin su sentido del humor — _raro_ no era necesariamente _malo_ — que ni se molestó en corregir que las “nijizapas”, como Murasakibara las llamaba, no formaban parte del chiste.

—Creo que solo necesitas ser tú mismo para hacerle reír —comentó Himuro Tatsuya—. No sé si lo sabes, Akashi-kun, pero Shuu te ve como un chico muy gracioso.

—Niji-chin-senpai también es raro —sentenció Murasakibara con medio dulce de té verde en la boca.

Tal vez Himuro Tatsuya fuese, por una vez, portador de la razón.

***  
  
Akashi no tuvo ni qué mirar el nombre que aparecía en pantalla para saber que era Nijimura el que lo estaba llamando. Era ahora el momento apropiado para invitarlo a pasar un fin de semana a su casa. Lo habría hecho antes de no ser porque sus agendas, muy a su pesar, solían ser incompatibles.

—¿Ir a tu casa? Uff, dentro de nada tengo exámenes…

—Mi padre no va a estar en casa.

Se escuchó un grito ahogado al otro lado de la línea.

—Cuenta conmigo, Akashi —dijo Nijimura en un tono inquietantemente apasionado.

Tono que le recordó, por supuesto, a una de las bromas que tenía dormitando en lo más profundo de su ser desde hacía ya varios meses.

***  
  
Fue enternecedora la sonrisa que le dedicó Nijimura a Akashi nada más verlo en la estación. Eso o estaba emocionado por darse cuenta de que el cuarto de baño estaba al fondo de todo.

—Ey, Akashi —Nijimura le saludó con una mochila gigantesca a sus espaldas—, buenos ojos te vean.

—Buenos días, Nijimura-san —Akashi le colocó bien el flequillo. Cómo se notaba que había estado durmiendo de cualquier manera en el autobús—. Puedes ir al baño. No te preocupes: yo vigilo tu equipaje.

Fue decir eso y que Nijimura se fuese directo, casi corriendo, al cuarto de baño. Volvió al cabo de un par de minutos con las manos húmedas —manos que no dudó en posar en la cabeza de Akashi— y una sonrisa cansada. En el fondo le dio pena. El pobre había venido en un “autobús chatarra”, como él mismo le había llamado, que había cogido a las seis de la madrugada en la estación del pueblo de al lado.

—Debes de estar agotado.

—Ya te digo —respondió entre bostezos—, pero bueno, ya descansaré. ¿Cómo vamos a tu casa, en bus?

—Nos llevará el chófer de la familia —Akashi sonrió al reparar en el gesto incrédulo de Nijimura—. No te preocupes, no será nada ostentoso.

—Ah, bueno. Ya me estaba asustando.

Salieron de la estación y allí estaba esperándolos el coche. Akashi había hecho hincapié en no usar uno de los mejores automóviles de la familia y, todo sea dicho de paso, las limusinas y similares estaban terminantemente prohibidas. No quería reforzar el concepto que tenía Nijimura sobre la vida de la gente rica ni que se riese de él por ser un “señorito”.

—La hostia… —murmuró Nijimura sin dar crédito al ver el coche.

No se le pasó el susto al entrar en el vehículo, tomar asiento y abrazarse a su mochila.

—Ah, buenas —saludó Nijimura al conductor. Este, ajeno a la amabilidad de las personas a las que solía servir, le devolvió palabras que pecaban de ser demasiado formales.

Tenía cierto encanto ver a Nijimura _tan_ tenso durante todo el trayecto. Akashi, a modo de gesto de apoyo, posó su mano sobre la rodilla de Nijimura. Quizás eso empeoró incluso más la situación.

***  
  
—Nijimura-san, cuando antes entres, antes podrás dejar la mochila en algún lado.

Decir eso cuando Nijimura estaba tan absorto contemplando la mansión era tan productivo como instar a Murasakibara a comer ensalada. En cierto modo le recordó a la reacción de Mayuzumi. La principal diferencia, con toda probabilidad, era que Mayuzumi se sintió importante y Nijimura parecía que iba a sufrir un infarto de un momento a otro.

—Sí, eso, vamos a entrar… Oye, ¿voy vestido bien?

—Te aseguro que nadie te va a llamar la atención por tu indumentaria —en vista de que Nijimura permanecía nervioso, Akashi suspiró—. Estás muy guapo.

Una vez consiguió _convencer_ a Nijimura de que lo idóneo tanto para él como para su espalda sería entrar, uno de los empleados los saludó con una reverencia. A Nijimura por poco se le fugó el corazón por la boca.

—¿Necesita ayuda con el equipaje? —preguntó el empleado con una sonrisa cordial.

—Ah, no, no, gracias. Voy bien. Pero gracias, ¿eh?

Pocas veces se sintió Akashi tan conmovido por Nijimura como cuando lo vio fuera de lugar por la mansión, observando en silencio todo cuanto hubiese alrededor y clavando los dedos en las tiras de la mochila. No iba a reírse de él, pero las ganas estaban ahí y no podía ignorarlas.

—¡Oh! Bienvenido a casa, señorito —saludó una de las muchachas del servicio de limpieza.

Akashi le agradeció su amabilidad, intentando permanecer ajeno a las lágrimas que amenazaban con asomarse por los ojos de Nijimura.

—Señorito… No puede ser, ¡te lo dicen de verdad! —comentó entre risas, intentando que nadie más lo escuchase.

Había dos ventajas en lo tocante al escarnio gratuito de Nijimura: la primera, y más inmediata, era que ahora parecía más relajado. Eso siempre estaba bien.

La segunda era que Akashi disfrutaría aún más al darle el pijama de patos.

—No tiene gracia. Son simplemente formalidades.

El otro día había sucedido algo similar con Mayuzumi. La diferencia, esta vez, radicaba en que Mayuzumi se había ofendido porque a él no le habían tratado también de señorito. Akashi no vio necesario explicarle que eso se debía a que nadie se había percatado de su presencia.

—Puedes dejar tus cosas aquí —Akashi señaló la cama de la habitación de invitados. Nijimura lo miró decepcionado.

Se debía de pensar que Akashi iba a dejarle dormir ahí _solo_. Para algunas cosas Nijimura era un verdadero niño pequeño.

—¡Por fin! —exclamó nada más librarse de la mochila. Hizo estiramientos y Akashi llegó a escuchar algún estallido ocasional.

Nijimura, tras haber logrado con éxito que cada parte de su cuerpo emitiese un crujido preocupante, cayó rendido en la cama.

—Qué cómodo es esto… uff…

—Iba a enseñarte la casa, pero algo me dice que quieres descansar.

—Pues sí —Nijimura dio toques al colchón—. No te quedes ahí y únete, anda.

Akashi ni se lo pensó dos veces y accedió. No estaba tan cansado como para tomar un descanso y, a decir verdad, prefería con creces su propia cama. Ahora bien, mover a Nijimura de ahí iba a ser una empresa demasiado complicada incluso para Akashi. Lo mejor sería acostarse a su lado.

No tardó en sentir los brazos de Nijimura arropándole. Echaba de menos su calor.

Solo deseó que Nijimura no tardase demasiado en despertar de su siesta mañanera. No solo por el bien de su cuello —que también—, sino porque Akashi aún le tenía deparadas un par de sorpresas.

***  
  
Akashi tenía clara una cosa: no iba a presumir de lujos. Sabía que Nijimura, al contrario que Mibuchi, estaría incómodo y acabaría devanándose los sesos con temas que no podrían alejarse más de la realidad. Así que el tour personalizado de Akashi consistiría en ir a dar paseos por el jardín, principalmente.

Pero antes de eso tenía un pequeño plan entre manos y este era el momento idóneo para ponerlo en práctica.

—Hay algo que quiero hacer contigo, Nijimura-san —comentó Akashi por el pasillo. Se aseguró de que no hubiese nadie del personal cerca al pasar la mano por la cintura de Nijimura.

Nijimura se sobresaltó.

Nada más entrar de nuevo en la habitación de invitados, Nijimura lo miró receloso. Qué agudo podía llegar a ser.  Podía oler las intenciones de dudosa moralidad de Akashi a kilómetros de distancia.

Ahora bien, Akashi solo necesitó una sonrisa para que él entendiese que solamente le estaba pidiendo un beso. Le gustaba ese entendimiento mutuo. Terminada la muestra gratuita de afecto, cerró la puerta con pestillo.

—Oye. Akashi. ¿Qué haces? —preguntó Nijimura con la mente inyectada en temores, alternando su vista entre Akashi y la cama inmensa que les estaba invitando a yacer en ella— ¿Qué _vamos_ a hacer?

—Nada que tú no quieras. Aunque confieso que me haría ilusión, sobre todo si es contigo —aseguró Akashi con un tono ligeramente meloso—. Verás, ¿recuerdas cuando me dijiste que me llevarías al huerto? He de reconocer que me hizo ilusión.

En ningún huerto real se podría encontrar un tomate del mismo tono que la cara de Nijimura.

—Sí. ¡No! ¡A ver, a ver! ¡Akashi, te estaba hablando de un huerto de verdad, no de ponernos a…!

—No es necesario que te excuses. Es normal que alguien de tu edad se interese por cosas así —Akashi le dio un beso en la mejilla y creyó que sus propios labios iban a arder—. Es por eso que creo que este sería el momento perfecto para…

No pudo continuar. Nijimura no era una persona que gustase de escuchar grandes discursos, sino de pasar directamente a la acción. “Ir al grano”, como diría él. A Akashi le pareció encantador (y vergonzoso) que Nijimura le empezase a besar sin importarle nada. Afortunadamente para ambos, Nijimura le estaba guiando, sin ser consciente de ello, al lugar apropiado.

Y no era la cama.

La espalda de Akashi chocó contra la pared, justo entre una de las ventanas y la estantería con la colección de muñecas étnicas.

Cuando Nijimura le metió la mano por debajo de la camisa, Akashi supo que era momento de intervenir.

—Nijimura-san, ahí está —Akashi giró la cabeza y esperó a que Nijimura hiciese lo propio—: el invernadero. No tiene el encanto de la huerta de tu abuela, pero te aseguro que es una visita interesante.  Luego podemos ir juntos.

Su compañero sentimental miró en silencio el invernadero a través de la ventana y sin ningún tipo de expresión en la cara. Ese era un hecho inédito y, de contárselo a alguien, lo más probable era que nadie diese crédito. ¿Significaba eso que se había tomado mal la broma?

La única señal fue cuando Nijimura se pasó una mano por la cara, enarcando las cejas y con la vista aún clavada en el invernadero.

Miró a Akashi con ojos fríos y poco dispuestos a continuar con la sesión de amor.

—Akashi, ya que estás de tan buen humor, ¿qué te parece si te mando al invernadero de una patada? —Nijimura le acarició la cabeza con una fuerza innecesaria— Seguro que las lechugas se alegrarán mucho de verte.

Akashi no era tan necio como para ignorar que lo que tenía que hacer en aquel momento, de hecho, era reírse.

—Oye, pero bueno. ¡Deja de reírte! —los labios de Nijimura empezaron a temblar— ¡Que no tiene gracia, te digo!

—Tu cara… —Akashi continuó carcajeándose a costa de Nijimura.

—¡Serás…!  Y eso que ya vine preparado para tus jugarretas —Nijimura lo abrazó y apoyó su mentón sobre la cabeza de Akashi—. Que sepas que Mayuzumi ya me había avisado. Pero esta te la guardo, ¿eh?

No recordaba haberle contado este plan en concreto a Mayuzumi. Sabía a ciencia cierta que, de haberlo hecho, su amigo le habría retirado la palabra.

Con toda certeza, el aviso de Mayuzumi había hecho referencia al pijama de patos. Akashi no entendía por qué se había mostrado tan disconforme con el plan, hasta tal punto de amenazar a Akashi con echarlo de su propia casa.

 

***

Akashi intuyó que Nijimura no se lo estaba pasando bien al ver cómo se le entrecerraban los ojos ante los tomates y bostezaba a las lechugas. Ese dato, sumado a la lluvia que amenazaba con caer y que resguardarse en un invernadero no era la mejor de las ideas, hizo que Akashi considerase oportuno volver a su habitación.

—Volvamos a nuestros aposentos —dijo Akashi sin apartar la mirada de Nijimura.

Nijimura, en vez de reírse por el uso de la palabra “aposentos”, alzó una ceja por aquella referencia a una habitación conjunta.

—¿ _Nuestros_? —repitió él.

Qué extraño era el sentido del humor de Nijimura.

No tardó en explicarle que dejar las pertenencias de Nijimura en la habitación de invitados no había sido más que una formalidad de cara al servicio. Lo propio —y que Akashi llevaba _días_ esperando con ansias— era dormir juntos en una cama espaciosa y cómoda.

—¿Esta es tu habitación? —Nijimura silbó— Joé, y yo que pensaba que la de invitados era grande.

—Es espaciosa, no lo voy a negar. Aun así, no me gusta. Siempre siento que me falta alg…

Nijimura estaba demasiado ocupando curioseando como para prestar atención a las palabras melancólicas de un millonario. Akashi lo siguió. Esperaba que al menos no fuese a meter las narices en el armario donde esperaban sus regalos.

Fue directo a la estantería de libros de shogi. Ahí Nijimura iba a verse incapaz de encontrar algo remotamente llamativo.

—¿Tiene el señorito una estantería _solo_ para el shogi? —la sonrisa de media luna de Nijimura no le estaba gustando nada, al igual que tampoco le terminaba de agradar ese sucio “señorito”.

—Creo que a estas alturas sabes que una de mis pasiones es el shogi.

—Hostia —Nijimura puso una mueca—, ¿y esto? ¿ _Hermanas Miau Miau_? ¿También es shogi?

Solo podía haber una persona en el mundo que hubiese leído tal obra de neofantasía posmoe y hubiese pisado en algún momento aquella mansión (aparte, por supuesto, del propio Akashi).

—Eso… Eso es de Mayuzumi. No sé qué hace aquí —Akashi reparó en la sonrisa triunfal de Nijimura— e intuyo que tú, por algún motivo, sí que lo sabías.

No se podía creer que Mayuzumi y Nijimura estuviesen conspirando a sus espaldas. Por una parte se alegraba de que su amistad progresase adecuadamente. Por otra, no le gustaba que la mente pura de Nijimura sucumbiese al mal.

La búsqueda incesante de Nijimura por encontrar material vergonzoso no cesó en ningún momento. Esta vez, para consuelo de Akashi, Nijimura iba sin rumbo fijo. Su única guía era la curiosidad.

—Buah, ¿todo esto es de basket? Revistas, libros… —Nijimura sonrió maravillado— Y fotos medio escondidas. Eh, ¿esto no es de tu tercer año en Teikou?

Akashi habría preferido que Nijimura hubiese seguido burlándose a su costa por lo de la novela ligera errante. Sabía mejor que nadie que Nijimura _no era tonto_ y se iba a dar cuenta al canto de que ahí algo iba mal.

Tenía que apartarlo de esa estantería.

—Por cierto, Nijimura-san, tengo algo que darte.

Akashi habría preferido hacerle entrega de los regalos en un momento más adecuado, pero en esta vida no podía tenerlo todo.

Nijimura, absorto en las fotografías, no le estaba prestando atención.

—Oye, ¿y por qué estáis todos tan tristes? Que acababais de ganar las nacionales, leñe. Hay que ver, estos mocosos… —Nijimura chasqueó la lengua— Y esto es de la primera Interhigh que ganaste con Rakuzan, ¿no? Sales un poco raro, como si fueras otra persona.

—Nijimura-san, escucha.

Fue enumerando a los jugadores que reconocía —básicamente Nebuya, Hayama y Mibuchi— mientras se preguntaba por el paradero de Mayuzumi. Lo más probable era que, en efecto, sí que estuviese en algún punto de la imagen. Encontrarlo ya no sería tarea tan sencilla.

Akashi estaba perdiendo la paciencia. Aquel era un tema del que no sabía si quería hablar y Nijimura no estaba colaborando en absoluto.

—Y también estáis todos tristes —Nijimura entrecerró los ojos— _incluso_ Hayama.

—Deja esas fotografías —ordenó Akashi sin vacilar.

Aquel tono hizo que Nijimura, por fin, dejase de observar con detenimiento aquellas dichosas fotografías en favor de la cara taciturna de Akashi.

—Eh, ¿qué pasa? —Nijimura, ajeno a la realidad, miró a Akashi con ojos apenados— ¿Estás bien, Akashi?

Akashi notó la mano cálida de Nijimura sobre su hombro.

Se lo tenía que contar. Pero no podía. Tenía que pedirle perdón. Pero no se atrevía.

Tenía miedo a que Nijimura se sintiese decepcionado. A fin de cuentas tendría motivos de peso para estarlo: lo había elegido como sucesor a él porque era en Akashi en quien creía conveniente confiar. Fracasó. Aquellas fotos eran el testigo de malas decisiones, de inseguridades, de su otro yo…

—¿Akashi? ¿Es por lo de las fotos? No te pongas así, hombre… —Nijimura pasó el pulgar por la mejilla de Akashi— Eh… Perdón…

—Tengo que contarte algo —dijo Akashi—. Es importante para mí.

Nijimura no hizo preguntas. Simplemente se dejó guiar por Akashi, tomando asiento en la cama, y esperó pacientemente a que Akashi encontrase las palabras adecuadas con las que iniciar su confesión. No sabía por dónde empezar.

Cuando sintió la mano de Nijimura sobre la suya, encontró más fuerzas para seguir adelante. Este era el momento. Ahora o nunca.

—Más o menos cuando te graduaste, el equipo empezó a cambiar —Akashi agachó la cabeza— y yo con él. Es cierto que nos hemos hecho con todos los títulos, pero no son victorias de las que me sienta orgulloso.

—¿Hicisteis trampa? —preguntó Nijimura completamente en serio. A veces su sentido del honor podía pecar de inocente.

—No, no hicimos trampa —aseguró Akashi con una sonrisa triste—, pero tampoco creo que hayan sido victorias limpias. Al menos no en Teikou.

Fue complicado, pero Akashi logró narrar lo sucedido en su tercer año de Teikou. Omitió más detalles de los que debería  y aun así Nijimura parecía estarlo entendiendo todo. Lo más sorprendente fue, a ojos de Akashi, que Nijimura no estuviese enfadado. Ni triste. Si acaso, un poco incómodo y sorprendido.

¿Por qué no estaba enfadado? ¿Por qué no le estaba recriminando nada a Akashi?

—Y en Rakuzan consideré oportuno tener un as en la manga, tal y como lo había sido Kuroko en secundaria.

—Y me imagino que para eso usaste a Mayuzumi, ¿no? —preguntó Nijimura.

El mayor deseo de Akashi durante esos breves segundos fue que su cara no llegase a reflejar el miedo que sentía. No podía —no _quería_ — ni imaginarse una conversación donde Mayuzumi le contase toda la verdad a Nijimura. Tendría derecho a hacerlo. _Debería_ hacerlo. Pero eso dejaría a Akashi completamente al  desnudo.

—¿Te lo ha dicho él?

—No, relájate. Sé que muchas luces no tengo, pero creo que hasta ahí llego.

Pese a todo lo que le estaba contando, Nijimura seguía sin poner siquiera una mueca de disgusto.

—Puede que todo esto fuese a raíz de mis inseguridades. No lo sé aún con certeza —apretó la mano de Nijimura—. Lo que sí puedo decir fue que adopté una actitud de la que no me enorgullezco y de la que no fui del todo consciente.

—¿Eh? Espera, eso último sí que no lo entiendo. ¿Había alguien manipulándote o qué?

—No exactamente, aunque puede verse de esa manera —Akashi hizo una breve pausa, buscando las palabras adecuadas, antes de continuar—. Por decirlo de una forma simple, tengo otro yo. Eso no excusa mis acciones, ni mucho menos, pero en cierta medida puede explicarlas.

Fue ahí cuando Nijimura, finalmente, mostró signos de preocupación. Le preguntó por su terapia (se pensaba que se trataba de una terapia antiestrés cosa que, en cierta medida, era cierta), por el apoyo inexistente de su padre, por todo lo que opinaban sus amigos al respecto.

La ira, en cambio, no estaba por ninguna parte. No se lo podía creer.

—Dime, ¿aún te sientes culpable?

—Sí —reconoció Akashi—. Más de lo que te puedas imaginar.

Todo parecía indicar que Nijimura estaba llegando a conclusiones que no creyó oportuno compartir con Akashi. Habría dado todo por meterse en aquella mente y comprobar si de verdad no había ni una pizca de decepción. Lástima sí que habría y, tratándose de Nijimura, no sería extrañar que también hubiese hueco para una autocrítica injustificada.

—Si Kuroko, Mayuzumi y todos estos no están enfadados contigo, ¿qué te hace pensar que yo sí? Quiero decir, a mí no me has hecho nada.

—Dejaste el equipo en mis manos.

—Y ganaste, no sé qué más se le puede pedir a un capitán.

Era triste ver cómo Nijimura, a quien tanto admiraba, seguía teniendo una mentalidad tan moldeada a partir de los ideales tóxicos de Teikou. Ganar no lo era todo, y Akashi tuvo que perder mucho para llegar a una conclusión tan simple.

Akashi no había estaba preparado para ser capitán de un equipo como Teikou. Ni siquiera sabía si hoy en día, con más experiencia y mejor juicio, sería capaz de liderar a los milagros con éxito.

—He de admitir que has reaccionado mucho mejor de lo que pensaba —Akashi suspiró aliviado.

—No sé cómo quieres que reaccione. Mira, solo sé lo que me has contado tú, pero lo que creo es que en Teikou os revolucionasteis todos. Vamos, que no me creo que la culpa la tengas tú de todo, y más sabiendo cómo son los mocosos y cómo estaba el panorama cuando me fui.

Akashi no se atrevió a siquiera sugerirle que, de haber estado Nijimura durante un año más, la situación no habría llegado a esos límites. Algo que envidiaba de Nijimura era esa capacidad suya para subir la moral de los demás sin proponérselo. Akashi tenía que pensar antes de hablar; Nijimura seguía sus instintos.

—¿Sabes qué es lo que creo? Que estás tan enfadado contigo mismo que no te das cuenta de que los demás ya han pasado página —Nijimura dejó caer su brazo en los hombros de Akashi—. Kuroko, Mibuchi, Mayuzumi… _Todos_ te han perdonado.

—¿Tú crees?

Akashi había llegado también a la misma conclusión, pero a veces se negaba a creerla. Le costaba entender que alguien como Kuroko o Mayuzumi pudiese sentir un mínimo de _simpatía_ hacia él, del mismo modo que era inverosímil que Nijimura no estuviese defraudado con él.

—No, Akashi, no lo _creo_ ; lo sé. Tanto los de Rakuzan como los mocosos se preocupan por ti y te desean lo mejor. ¿Recuerdas la que montaron cuando se enteraron de que tú y yo salíamos juntos?

—Como para olvidarlo.

—Joder, si hasta Mayuzumi me amenazó con darme de hostias como me pasara contigo.

No sabía si Nijimura estaba diciendo la verdad o si estaba recurriendo a mentiras piadosas para reforzar su argumento. Era difícil de creer. Akashi no dudaba de que Mayuzumi no le tuviese un mínimo de cariño, pero pensar que no le guardaba rencor sería absurdo.

—¿Por qué me miras así? Te lo digo en serio —puso una mueca de pato—. Oye, sé que Mayuzumi es un caso, pero le caes bien y se preocupa mucho por ti, ¿vale? Que yo no soy infalible ni nada, pero estoy _seguro_ cuando te digo que te considera amigo suyo.

—¿Mayuzumi-san ha dicho eso?

Habría que considerar el bufido de Nijimura como una respuesta más o menos válida.

—No, pero te repito que no estoy ciego —Nijimura pasó de acariciarle la nuca a darle una colleja cariñosa—. Fíate un poco de lo que te digo, leñe.

—Perdón por dudar de tu palabra —dijo—. Es solo que me cuesta asimilar lo que dices.

Nijimura frunció el ceño, aunque no estuviese realmente enfadado con Akashi. Debió de darse cuenta de su apariencia hostil y recuperó un gesto más sereno.

—Lo importante es que lo veas por ti mismo, no porque te lo diga yo.

—Lo intentaré, Nijimura-san.

Permanecieron en silencio unos segundos. Por más que intentase Akashi penetrar en la mente de Nijimura, le resultaba imposible. Desearía tener durante cinco minutos la habilidad para comprender a la gente de Kuroko.

—¿Sucede algo? —preguntó Akashi.

—Es que hay algo que me tiene intrigado, pero… —Nijimura dejó perder su vista en el techo— Nada, olvídalo.

—Descuida. Puedes preguntar lo que quieras.

Era lo mínimo que podía hacer Akashi por él.

Nijimura abrió la boca, vacilante, y disparó la única pregunta para la que Akashi aún no estaba preparado.

—¿Y cómo es _él_?

La boca de Akashi quedó entreabierta. No hacía siquiera faltar preguntar a quién se estaba refiriendo Nijimura con aquellas palabras. Para buscar la respuesta tenía que profundizar en sí mismo, en la raíz de algunos de los recuerdos que aún le inquietaban, y ser justo consigo mismo. La autoindagación, por desgracia, no era su fuerte.

—Oye, no tienes por qué decírmelo si eso te pone incómodo.

—No, no pasa nada. Te lo puedo decir —Akashi cerró los ojos, tratando de visualizar a su otro yo—. Es… Es arrogante, peca de soberbio y, en resumidas cuentas, cree que el fin justifica _siempre_ los medios.  Le enferma la imperfección. No creo que te cayese bien: tiene la costumbre de llamar a la gente por su nombre de pila. Incluso a Mayuzumi-san.

Aquel comentario disparó una sonrisa en los labios curvados de Nijimura.

—¿Le llamabas Chihiro? ¡Menudo mocoso! —la compostura y Nijimura no casaban muy bien. Lo peor de todo era lo contagiosa que podía llegar a ser su risa— Eh, que sepas que eso a mí no me importaría. Sobre todo si me lo llamas _tú_.

No era el momento oportuno para andar flirteando. Las mejillas traidoras de Akashi, sin embargo, decidieron por cuenta propia ignorar al sentido común.

—Lo tendré en cuenta.

—Así me gusta, que el señorito escuche a sus mayores.

Quizás fue aquella la primera sonrisa sincera que nació en los labios de Akashi en lo que llevaba de conversación.

—¿Algo más que deba saber?

Debería saber muchas cosas. Algunas harían que Akashi se muriese de vergüenza, como el infame incidente de las tijeras, mientras que otras, con suerte, pondrían un toque de color en la mirada chispeante de Nijimura. Había muchas anécdotas que contar y otras tantas que Akashi querría escuchar, pero para todo eso y más aún tenían una vida entera por delante. El tiempo estaba de su parte.

Akashi intentó no fantasear en aquel momento con la idea de vivir junto a Nijimura.

—Creo que lo único que tengo que hacer ahora es agradecerte que me hayas escuchado —cogió aire y suspiró con alivio, sonriéndole de todo corazón— Muchas gracias, Shuuzou.

Akashi, en uno de esos escasos arranques de afecto físico, le dio un beso en la mejilla. Sería interesante determinar si lo que había traído tanto color a las mejillas de Nijimura había sido el beso, la sonrisa o el efecto de haber escuchado su propio nombre en labios de su compañero sentimental.

—Además de las gracias—dijo Akashi al darse cuenta de que Nijimura acababa de perderse en su propio mundo—, tengo otra cosa que darte.

—¿A mí? Si no es mi cumpleaños.

—Me acuerdo de ti durante todo el año, no solo durante tu cumpleaños —aclaró Akashi con una sonrisa amable. Nijimura le miró con desconfianza.

Por algo Mayuzumi le había dicho que tenía que ir con cautela. Esperaba que al menos no le hubiese revelado lo del pijama de patos.

Akashi le indicó que se quedase sentado en la cama, sin hacer preguntas ni curiosear a su alrededor, y fue a por los regalos al armario. Este era un momento decisivo en su relación. La clave radicaba en contrastar el valor de un regalo meramente humorístico —el pijama— con otro basado en los buenos sentimientos y nobles intenciones; en otras palabras, las zapatillas.

Esas mismas zapatillas que todo el mundo —a excepción de Midorima, en cuyo criterio podía confiar— criticaba sin piedad. Akashi se sintió un poco inseguro al plantarse ante Nijimura y sentir su mirada encandilada sobre él. Parecía estarse centrando más en Akashi que en los regalos en sí.

—Son dos regalos los que tengo para ti. Este es el primero —Akashi le hizo entrega de la bolsa donde estaba el pijama—. Espero que te guste.

Nijimura sacó el pijama de la bolsa. Akashi mantuvo la seriedad de su rostro.

Nijimura siguió mirando el pijama. Akashi intentó reprimir el temblor de sus labios.

Nijimura sonrió de oreja a oreja.

Ahí Akashi sí que se quedó sin saber qué hacer.

—¡Eh, cómo mola! Con patos y todo. Hasta parece cómodo —Nijimura manoseó a gusto su nuevo regalo.

No, no “molaba” y los materiales, desde luego, aseguraban de todo salvo comodidad. Con esas declaraciones Nijimura se había afianzado un puesto en el listado de personas  de criterios oscuros.

Le… le gustaba el pijama. Eso era francamente extraño.

—¿Te gusta? —preguntó Akashi sorprendido.

En un instante que podría confundirse con una pesadilla, Akashi recordó a modo de eco las palabras sabias y olvidadas de Mayuzumi. Aquellas que le había dicho justo en aquella mansión, en aquella misma habitación, con el sentimiento de horror que ahora domaba la mesura de Akashi.

“¿Cómo que un pijama de patos”?, había dicho Mayuzumi, “¿no ves que es capaz de gustarle y todo?”

—¿Que si me gusta? —Nijimura carcajeó— Mira, ya estaba yo todo preocupado porque mis pijamas ya están hechos trizas. Pensaba que iba a tener que empezar a dormir medio en bolas y todo.

Akashi sintió unas ganas irrefrenables de destruir aquel pijama.

Sin embargo, lo único que le impedía cometer semejante locura era la sonrisa cálida de Nijimura. Y pensar que le podía gustar tanto un pijama de diseño tan estrafalario…

—Y los patos me recuerdan al pijama ese que te presté en mi casa. Era mi favorito, ¿sabes? No veas el cabreo que me pillé cuando me empezó a quedar pequeño —Nijimura estaba admirando el pijama con tanto cariño que Akashi ya no tuvo el mal corazón de sentirse frustrado por el fracaso de su chiste.

Estaba haciendo feliz a Nijimura.

—Me alegra que te guste —Akashi le devolvió la sonrisa.

Si aquel pijama cochambroso le había entusiasmado tanto, no cabía duda de que ciertas zapatillas irían de cabeza  a su fibra sensible. Akashi barajó por un instante la posibilidad de que, en efecto, no fuesen de su agrado. Tragó saliva.

—A ver con qué me sorprendes ahora —dijo Nijimura al coger la caja personalizada (seguramente ni había reparado en aquel detalle) y agitarla para adivinar el contenido de la misma en base a su sonido.

La abrió y retiró las zapatillas a una velocidad vertiginosa. Mucho se podría decir de la maestría insuperable de las manos de Nijimura y de su uso constante de la fuerza bruta en cualquier faceta de la vida cotidiana. En aquel momento, sin embargo, Akashi solamente podía permanecer en silencio mientras escaneaba a Nijimura en busca de algún vestigio de emoción.

—Eh, son zapatillas.

 _Nada_.

Aquella era la amabilidad fingida de una persona considerada. No había un corazón comparable a una bomba a punto de explotar ni una sonrisa derritealmas. Akashi se sintió un poco decepcionado.

La parte positiva era que tampoco le desagradaban. Lo tendría en cuenta a la hora de buscar una venganza para todos aquellos que habían dudado de su buen gusto. Solo Midorima estaba exento de cualquier tipo de castigo futuro.

—Mira qué chulas, si hasta vienen con otro set de cordones —Nijimura sacó unos cordones blancos de la caja y suspiró _aliviado._

—El encanto radica en los colores multicolor. Parecen un arcoíris —Akashi hizo una pausa para que el mensaje fuese más fácil de similar—, como tú.

Nijimura le lanzó una mirada llena de ceniza donde lo único apreciable era la indignación.

—¿En qué me parezco yo a un arcoíris? Que uno de los caracteres de mi nombre sea arcoíris no significa que yo también lo sea. Es como si digo que tú, como te apellidas Akashi, tienes que tener el pelo roj…

—Ese no es un buen ejemplo, Nijimura-san.

—Ya —suspiró—. Lo dicho, no soy un arcoíris.

Sí que era como un arcoíris. No era por lo increíble de su color de pelo o por lo estrafalaria que pudiese ser su ropa, sino por el abanico de sentimientos y emociones que podía proyectar tanto en sí mismo como en los demás. Un sentimiento, un color. Akashi se lo intentó explicar en sus propios términos, pero Nijimura, poco centrado en las “turbaciones del alma”, se limitó a reírse enérgicamente.

—Menuda parida que acabas de soltar —Nijimura sonrió.

Quizás tuviese razón Himuro Tatsuya al afirmar que Akashi, para hacer sonreír a Nijimura, solo tenía que ser él mismo.

Tras disertaciones filosóficas y chistes fallidos, Nijimura se probó las zapatillas, deteniéndose en comprobar el tacto de los cordones, y fue dando zancadas por toda la habitación. Akashi lo siguió con la mirada.

—Caray, sí que son cómodas —Nijimura silbó con admiración—. Esto para jugar al básket está de pu… _está bien_.

Akashi no entendía aquella costumbre de Nijimura. Al final acababa soltando más palabrotas de las que reprimía.

Nijimura asintió, satisfecho con el precioso regalo que acababa de recibir, y le envió una señal a Akashi con la mirada. No la entendió. Tuvo la amabilidad de descodificarle el mensaje al extender los brazos y mover ligeramente las manos.

—Un abrazo, anda, que falta nos hace.

Akashi aceptó de buen grado aquella invitación. Por mucho que le gustase sentir los labios de Nijimura en su piel, era con los abrazos cuando se sentía más feliz. Un beso era ternura; un abrazo, aceptación.

—Muchas gracias por los regalos, Seijuurou. Me han gustado mucho, de verdad. Y sí, _incluso las zapatillas_.

Aunque el comentario de las zapatillas le resultó simpático, no fue eso lo que provocó su sonrisa.

—No tienes por qué ponértelas si no te gustan. Son tuyas, a fin de cuentas.

—¡Que sí que me las voy a poner, concho! Que te digo que son cómodas —Nijimura chasqueó la lengua, apretando aún más a Akashi entre sus brazos. Era una boa constrictor humana—. Además, me las has dado tú. Ya por eso me las voy a poner.

El abrazo terminó, pero la calidez resistía a abandonar el cuerpo de Akashi.

—Es que te imagino en un centro comercial comprándolas y… —Nijimura reprimió una risa. _Una risa_.

—Te aseguro que no me supuso ningún tipo de trauma. Fui, de hecho, con Midorima y un amigo suyo.

Los ojos y la boca de Nijimura se abrieron hasta límites insospechados. Decir que este chico no era expresivo sería caer en una de las mayores mentiras de la humanidad.

—Ah, eso lo explica todo.

***  
  
“nijimura se iba a cambiar los cordones de las zapatillas y al final se sintió culpable y no lo hizo. qué le has hecho”

“por cierto. qué habéis hecho con hermanas miau miau”

La sonrisa de Akashi fue triunfal al leer los mensajes de Mayuzumi. Pudo imaginarse perfectamente a Nijimura a punto de retirar los cordones y cambiarlos por los blancos para luego retractarse entre murmullos. “En el fondo no son tan feas”, dijo seguramente ante el escarnio sempiterno de Mayuzumi.

Akashi debería volver al pueblo y ver con sus propios ojos cómo, en palabras de Mayuzumi, había convertido a los pies de Nijimura en el hazmerreír de todo el vecindario.

—Akashi, ¿de qué te ríes? —preguntó Hayama con el helado de piña cayéndole por toda la muñeca— Eh, ¿tienes un pañuelo o algo?

—Cielo santo, qué paciencia… —susurró Mibuchi mientras limpiaba a Hayama con diligencia y más tacto del que podría sugerir su expresión disconforme— ¿Qué es, Sei-chan? ¿Otro mensaje de tu churri?

—Compañero sentimental —rectificaron Akashi y, por algún motivo desconocido, _Nebuya_ al unísono.

— _Semental_ —corrigió erradamente Hayama.

—Que hablando de todo un poco —dijo Nebuya— a ver cuándo volvemos a quedar todos. No sé, podemos quedar en Kyoto y enseñarle cómo se come _de verdad_.

—¡O podemos ir a Nara! Fijo que el Niji es de esos a los que persiguen los ciervos.

Akashi se perdió entre tanta sugerencia, luchas encarnizadas sobre si era mejor pasar la tarde en Kyoto o Nara o conspiraciones para convencer a Mayuzumi de venir también. Para todos esos planes quedaba un largo futuro. Ahora Akashi prefería centrarse en el presente, en Kyoto con sus amigos, y buscar el restaurante adecuado donde saciar el hambre voraz de Nebuya.

***  
  
El verano llegó antes de lo pensado y con él la Interhigh. Podría recrearse en su victoria en las semifinales o corresponder de una vez por todas al abrazo asfixiante de Hayama. También le gustaría pensar un poco más en cómo Nijimura lo animaba desde las gradas sin importarle la mirada molesta de Mayuzumi o en cómo nadie en su equipo se dio cuenta de que Kuroko les estaba esperando a la salida para felicitarles.

Ahora mismo no tenía tiempo para pensar en nada de eso. Solo podía centrarse en cómo el brazo de Nijimura rodeaba su cuello y lo atraía hacia él.

—Venga, damos un paseo y luego te acompaño hasta el hotel. Tampoco nos vamos a quedar por ahí hasta muy tarde, que mañana tienes mucho que hacer.

Poco se podía apreciar la ciudad cuando solamente la luz tenue de las farolas estaba ahí para ayudarles. Aun así, fue uno de los paseos que Akashi había disfrutado más en su vida. Le gustaba escuchar la voz de Nijimura, siempre tan cercana a él, hablando sobre cómo Mayuzumi se había quedado a hablar con sus excompañeros de Rakuzan o la alegría que se llevó al reencontrarse con una tal Alex.

Habló de su abuela, de la última videollamada que le había hecho su madre solo para enseñarle su nuevo corte de pelo, de cómo la delegada de su clase le riñó por haberse quedado dormido en la biblioteca; habló de sus planes de ir a estudiar a la universidad de Kyoto y de cómo su abuela le decía que no se preocupase por ella.

—Creo que deberías escuchar a tu abuela. Si dice que no tienes de qué preocuparte, es probable que sea cierto. Al fin y al cabo, lleva viviendo sola un par de años y siempre está llena de vitalidad.

Le habló de irse a vivir a la misma residencia que Himuro Tatsuya, que se había metido entre ceja y ceja el pasar sus años universitarios en algún punto no concreto de Kansai, y Akashi frunció el ceño.

—Por cierto, ¿recuerdas cuando te pregunté si habías sido tú el que fue por ahí dando mi teléfono a los de Rakuzan? —Nijimura sonrió— Fue Tatsuya, tío.

Esa era una información privilegiada a la que Akashi ya había tenido acceso. Nijimura, hacía ya varios meses, le había facilitado el número de Himuro Tatsuya a Mibuchi, que ardía en ansias por conocerle. Así hizo. Entablaron una bonita amistad que, además de conversaciones cordiales y promesas de visitarse el uno al otro, no tardó en presentarse como una amenaza para los demás en forma de complots.

Fueron Himuro Tatsuya y Mibuchi los que orquestaron todo para que Hayama y Nebuya mantuviesen un grupo de LINE de lo más activo con Nijimura. Su venganza duró poco. Nijimura, imprevisible como era a la hora de reaccionar, disfrutaba de aquellas conversaciones absurdas.

—Hablando de gente pesada, ¿al final vamos a quedar con Kuroko  y compañía? —Nijimura puso una mueca— Creo que es la primera vez que nos van a ver juntos. Como _pareja_.

Aquellas palabras remitieron a Akashi a una de las cuestiones fundamentales sobre su relación.

—Han tenido mucho tiempo para mentalizarse de que eres mi compañero sentimental.

—¿Tu qué? —la mueca se pronunció aún más— Ya me habían dicho Mibuchi y estos que me llamabas así, pero creía que era una broma.

—Me gustaría saber cómo me llama mi compañero sentimental a mí.

—Pues digo “el señorito” o —Nijimura apartó la mirada— “mi chico”.

— _¿Tu qué? —_ a Akashi le temblaron los labios— Esa sí que es terminología romántica.

A Akashi le temblaron los labios. Le resultaba adorable cómo Nijimura podía pasar de ser bruto a cursi en apenas un par de palabras. Sin embargo, le gustase o no, que Nijimura se refiriese a él como _su chico_ le sentaba como anillo a un dedo.

Era casi tan idóneo como cuando Hayama llamaba semental a Nijimura.

—¡Fue a hablar! Que me digas eso tú sí que tiene delito.

—En cuanto a tu pregunta de antes, sí que vamos a quedar con Kuroko y los demás. Aomine y Kise están particularmente ilusionados en ver tus zapatillas multicolor, las “nijizapas”, así que te recomiendo encarecidamente que las lleves puestas.

—¿Estás loco? ¿Para que se rían de mí? Que no, Sei, que no—gruñó Nijimura entre dientes— “Nijizapas”, hay que ver… Qué hostias les van a caer.

Akashi sonrió. Sabía a ciencia cierta que las acabaría llevando puestas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NO SÉ ESCRIBIR FINALES y soy consciente de ello. Perdón :( Hay escenas que sobran y he dejado, otras que sí he borrado y otras tantas que se mencionan levemente y de las que me gustaría hacer un oneshot. A saber qué haré.
> 
> Espero que, pese a esta cacurria de final, os haya gustado el fic. Creo que es aquí donde se pueden perfectamente ver tanto mis puntos fuertes como débiles a la hora de contar una historia. Espero que lo bueno supere a lo malo, como en los shounen manga o las pelis de Disney.
> 
> Muchas gracias por todo vuestro apoyo. Se os aprecia un montón.


End file.
